Crash Course
by ChaosGarden
Summary: AU. SLASH. GrimmIchi. As the CEO of Pantera Enterprise, Grimmjow has direction for his life, a plan. When he literally runs into Ichigo, that direction does a complete 360.
1. Chapter 1

**Crash Course**

**Ch 1**

**Please note: I'm a very busy person and write in my spare time :) Please, for the love of _FAN-Fiction_, do not leave flames. On another note, reviews are wonderful because they let an author know if they're doing a good job and keeping the audience captivated, or if they're completely failing and are writing rubbish. Which I hope this will not be the case ^^;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, I really don't... so don't sue me because I can't give you anything... The amazing Tite Kubo does. But I don't recommend suing him either. lol**

**Content/ Chapter warning: Grimmjow is an angry and bitter bastard, but has a semblance of a heart. Ichigo on the other hand just strait up has bad luck. Bad language and tempers.**

* * *

Rain poured heavily down from the heavens. The streets outside of his office building were filled with people scrambling to find shelter or hailing cabs to get them out of the disgusting weather. Grimmjow sneered at them through the large expanse of tempered glass within his dry office space. They were probably mothers or fathers, cherished loved ones or whatever it was that most people were around six-thirty on a Friday night.

They all wanted to get back home and be with the family.

Blue eyes sneered at that thought. Who needed family? All those ramblings on and on about love this and love that meant nothing if you wanted to get to the top of the corporate ladder and stay there. That's exactly what Grimmjow Jaegerjaques had done.

Then again, family really wasn't one of the things he really cared about. Who needed family when all they did was drain your hard earned cash and ruined your reputation? No, Grimmjow thought to himself, family definitely wasn't worth the cost of being one of the most powerful corporate officials in the world.

Turning around from the bustling streets beneath him, Grimmjow brushed off imaginary dust from the shoulder of his black suit. Pulling out his black chair and collapsing into it, the man stared off into the distance. The only noise was the sound of the rain pelting the windows.

His office was a large room, decorated with black leather couches and seats, a beautifully hand carved glass coffee table in the center and all along the back wall was a collection of books for show. There was no way he would be able to find time to even think about cracking on of those dust collectors open. The interior designer did a wonderful job at creating a room that resembled its owner and Grimmjow paid her generously for it.

When others came into the room, it seemed more like a hotel suit than an office space. But who could blame their CEO for asking for such a design and layout? He spent more time at work than he did in his own home. Might as well, furnish the dwelling of their corporate leader with comfort in mind.

Sighing, Grimmjow rubbed at the side of his head. Today had gone from great, to good, and then to worse. His Vice President, Shuhei Hisagi, had brought him a wonderful package baring the details of the newly bought out the accounting corporation Radium Industry. Pantera Corporation was slowly capturing a collection of financial businesses and growing en masse to become the world's number one financial industry.

Some thought that Grimmjow was monopolizing the industry and had filed lawsuits against the company but in truth, Grimmjow was just buying out their name. He wasn't firing any of the workers, changing rules and regulations, none of that. He was just ensuring that he was the head figure of everything.

Hisagi then informed him of yet another lawsuit that would be taken to court two months from now, which made Grimmjow's mood do a ninety degree drop from his original high. Oh how he fucking _loathed _people who were too stupid to know when to just give up. What was the point in fighting him when it was obvious that he was going to win?

What did they _not _understand about buying out a name? It was just a name!

The stupidity of some people just threw the blue haired CEO's ability to control his temper out the window. It was well known within the upper staff that when they heard shouting from their CEO's office it meant to take a very, _very_ long lunch break.

Then came the icing on the cake. After the revelation of yet another pointless lawsuit, Hisagi had asked if he could take a three day vacation for his anniversary with his husband. Grimmjow had met Hisagi's partner once and couldn't help but wonder how it was that his proper Vice President lived with... with _that. _The man, Renji, had wild red hair and tattoo's seemingly everywhere on his body. In the business world, if Renji ever showed up to an interview, he'd be turned around right at the front door.

And now Hisagi would be spending three days with Renji and not at work.

Did the man not understand that three day's without him meant three days of hell with a stand in for Grimmjow? Hisagi was his right hand within Pantera! How could the guy just _ask _to take a three day vacation?

Maybe it was because Grimmjow was bitter towards the thought of family and love in general. It got in the way of everything so he had barred it from his mind.

Grudgingly, Grimmjow roped in his raging temper and allowed for Hisagi to take the three day leave. Grimmjow could put up with a stand in for three days... after all, it was just Friday through Sunday that he'd have to deal with someone who hadn't the foggiest idea as to what a Vice President actually did.

Grimmjow sneered at the sarcastic thought. The next three days without his official Vice President were going to be absolute hell. He could already feel a headache coming on.

Bitter.

Grimmjow was just down right bitter to everything right now. Everything was pestering him, everything was agitating him... He sighed and flipped open his laptop. The screen alit with a multitude of windows before Grimmjow clicked on the one his attention was now focused on.

The November 2010 calendar mocked him, he could feel it. Two months meant that the lawsuit would be held in January of the new year. Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow cursed whoever it was that had the gaul to ruin the first month of a new year for him.

Maybe he could contact the director of Sonic Enterprise and see if they could work something out? After all, the more time they spent in the court room, the more money Sonic would loose from the buy out that will come regardless.

Making a note of that on a yellow sticky note, Grimmjow set it to the side before shifting through his mountain of e-mails. About another three and a half hours passed by with Grimmjow finally completing his task of emptying his e-mail box and replying to certain ones, setting up personal meetings and signing off for reports Hisagi had brought him earlier in the day. He really needed to hire some else to do all this for him.

Glancing over at his clock, the blue digital lights read that it was now closing in at ten at night. Another twelve hour day was spent at his corporation. It was a good day overall, Grimmjow assumed.

Again, he stalked over towards the vast windows and peered down at the now quiet streets below. All the people who were running around before left the streets barren for the few remaining stranglers such as himself. It wasn't anything Grimmjow minded though. The presence of many people irritated him.

His stomach let out a loud grumble, granting yet another annoyed eye roll from Grimmjow. He hadn't eaten anything since around five and his stomach was getting fed up with waiting around for the dumb individual it was attached to to get the hint and feed it. "Yeah, yeah I'll feed ya."

Turning around and shutting down his computer, Grimmjow took it and slipped it into his black leather briefcase. Going towards his closet, the blue haired male opened the double doors and pulled out his black pea coat, slipping it on, then grabbed his briefcase and finally left his office.

Shutting of the lights and locking his door so that not even the janitor would be granted access, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques slipped the key into his right coat pocket and headed towards the elevator. After the long ride down to the garage, Grimmjow exited the metal enclosing and headed towards his beautiful black Ferrari.

Today was black day. Grimmjow smirked at his own joke. Nothing wrong with black.

The Ferrari... Another car for his collection that seemed to be endlessly growing. Grimmjow hadn't known what else to spend his money on so he had found himself a little hobby: car collecting. He'd already donated thousands to charity's so that they'd get off his back. Car buying was just the next best thing! It ranged from all brands and lines– particularly European models. However, the American Muscle cars were a beauty in their own right. Nothing like zipping down the road in a red Shelby.

Grimmjow enjoyed mechanics to no end. It was probably one of the reasons why he got himself into the whole car buying thing. This was the only thing the powerful corporate executive would allow himself to get down and dirty with. Having his hand tinkering around a 505hp engine? Grimmjow grinned at the thought of his little Porsche. He officially had a car fetish.

Unlocking the car and sliding into the black leather interior, Grimmjow set his briefcase in the passengers seat and started up the engine. A great roar sounded through the now empty garage and the blue haired male grinned at the thought of letting his baby rip.

A long hard day such as his deserved a little fun here and there. So why not play with his toys on the open road?

Scooting around the triple leveled garage corners, Grimmjow tore off into the street with care. He was addicted to the thrill of driving, not to getting himself killed. Of course the roads were still slicked with water from the downpour earlier so he'd taken it easy- somewhat.

A red light halted his driving spree. Engine rumbling as if in annoyance and the audacity of a street light stopping him, his car purred to its owner. It was an empty night, so might as well take the scenic route back to his home. Turning left instead of right, Grimmjow headed down the vacant street. He was surprised that no police had been out patrolling the night. Maybe they too were just sick of the rain and decided to take it easy. After all, who would really like to stop a car and get out just to get drenched?

Home. Food. Shower. Bed. All the blue haired CEO wanted to do now was just get back to his place and forget about this day. It couldn't get any worse than this.

A little nagging sensation snaked its way up Grimmjow's arm. Taking his foot off the gas, letting gravity slow him down to a very reasonable city street speed, it was probably a punishment from a god what happened next.

From out of nowhere when he was turning a sharp corner to catch the street which led him to his house, a person stepped out in front of the turning vehicle. It all happened too soon for Grimmjow's liking. Out of everything that could have happened, there just had to be _one _person on the street _here_!

Swerving to the right, trying to avoid the now frozen pedestrian, Grimmjow's left fender caught the boy and flung him onto the windshield. Blue eyes widening in sheer horror when the glass cracked under the force, Grimmjow's foot slammed on the break.

The body rolled off the hood of his car and fell to the ground. Usually what people did in situations such as these was to freak out, call an ambulance, and then freak out some more. But this was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. He didn't just 'freak out.' No he... he... "What the fuck! Fuck, fuck fuck!"

Unstrapping himself from his seat, the blue haired male exited the vehicle and searched the surrounding for any bystanders who would be able to help. No one was out. Go figure. Who in their right minds would be out by a memorial site this late at night?

As he stared down at the prone body before him, Grimmjow's brain was literally frying. With a groan and movement from the orange haired boy, Grimmjow dropped to his knees and picked the youth up. "Hey, hey kid, can you hear me?"

In the dark, Grimmjow could still see the trickle of blood sliding down the right side of the boy's face. What caught him by surprise, however, was when the smaller male tried to sit up and move away form him. "W-what happened?"

Well at least he wasn't dead, Grimmjow thought sadistically. That'd be a hell of a mess to clean up. This looked like it was shaping up to be yet another disgusting mess however... If the kid decided to sue him, there'd be _nothing _Grimmjow could do to stop the guy from stripping him of practically everything he owned and had worked for.

Grabbing the boy as he swayed in his sitting position, Grimmjow helped the other sit up. If the kid was moving around, he wasn't hit that hard right? He'd be ok? Swallowing thickly, Grimmjow's mind ran on overtime. "What's your name?"

Honey brown orbs met frightful ice blue. "Ichigo."

"I have to get you to the hospital to-"

Grimmjow couldn't finish his sentence when the boy's eyes widened. "No! P-please I don-" Before he could finish, Ichigo gripped his head then tumbled backwards.

Catching the falling body, the blue haired male let out a string of curses. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? He was originally going to take the guy to a hospital but then the little fucker had to go and tell him no? Who the hell would do that? "Hey! Ichigo!"

The orange haired youth wasn't dead, obviously, since his chest still rose up and down with each breath.

Rain began to fall lightly again and Grimmjow stared up into the blackened sky. "The fuck did I do to deserve this?"

From what he could see, nothing was broken on the others' body. Grimmjow stared down the black road before him where his house was a couple miles away. There, he could call for a private doctor and have him take a look at the kid since Ichigo hadn't wanted to go to the hospital.

But wasn't this illegal?

Throwing reason out the window, Grimmjow picked up the passed out boy and decided on probably the worst course of action. Opening the passenger side of his now dented car, Grimmjow strapped Ichigo in and placed the kids back in the back seat. Ichigo groaned again, opening his eyes. "Who'r yoo?"

The boy's communication had Grimmjow's ears straining to hear and interpret the mumbled words. Before closing the door, he stated his name clearly, unsure if Ichigo actually heard and understood. "Grimmjow."

"Yer'airs blue." Ichigo drifted off once again and left a now wet and confused Grimmjow standing in the rain. Shutting the door and walking towards the front of his car, the CEO examined the Ferrari whilst heading towards the drivers side. The windshield was going to have to be replaced as well as the left bumper and siding. She also needed a new paint job.

Sliding into his seat, Grimmjow started up the engine once again. What the hell was this kid doing out in the outskirts of the city? Didn't he have a family or something to go home to? Why the _fuck _did Ichigo have to be here and now?

Grimmjow cursed underneath his breath. He was blaming a kid for walking out into the middle of a crossway and getting hit. Just what the hell was Grimmjow thinking? Taking another worried, angry glance at the other who was silently sitting in the passengers seat, the frustrated CEO ground his teeth together and started up the Ferrari. "What the hell do I do now?"

The barren landscape passed by slowly, Grimmjow taking it very easy along the road as to not jostle the injured boy next to him. Ichigo looked to be in his early twenties. A contrast to Grimmjow's own age of thirty. Passing by another large house built in the outer area of the standard residential district, Grimmjow recognized the area and gave a calming breath, trying to still his rilled nerves.

Home was merely a mile away now.

Fuck what was he going to do when the kid woke up? Hands tightening on the black leather steering wheel, Grimmjow's mind spiraled out of orderly thought. Ranging from dinner to his own corporate demise. Everything somehow revolved around his businesses.

Even this freak accident.

Another glance over at the orange haired boy. If only he was more perceptive and didn't have his fucking head in the clouds! Grimmjow groaned at the mess he got himself in. Why, why _why _did he decide now– of all the nights– to take the fucking scenic route home?

Grimmjow had dug himself a hole and now, said hole was slowly deepening right underneath his feet. He could feel it.

Pulling up to his entryway at his home, Grimmjow typed in the password and the ten foot tall iron gates opened, granting access onto the estate. Grimmjow's prominent frown deepened as he neared the front. As soon as he would get this kid inside and patch him up, Grimmjow knew, he just _knew_, that everything was going to be different from this point on.

Glaring up at the car ceiling before turning angry blue eyes to Ichigo, still passed out in his passengers seat, Grimmjow thought about just ditching the kid somewhere. But of course, that damn angel on his shoulder decided to over power the devil this one time. The little shit.

Turning off the engine and exiting the car, Grimmjow went to the front of his house and opened the door before going back to his car. Now that he was underneath much better lighting, he could see just exactly what was done to the kid. He sighed in relief. The boy was better off than he had expected.

Still, the bump on his head was what caused the blue haired CEO to purse his lips in worry. Bending over and unbuckling Ichigo, Grimmjow hoisted the orange haired male into his arms, carrying him bridal style through the front doors.

Using his foot, Grimmjow kicked the door closed, making the expensive wood shudder as it slammed shut, sending an echo throughout the empty home. Void of people because no one else besides Grimmjow thrived on the estate now- save for the one butler who could somehow stick through the owners brash attitude and flaring temper. There used to be more people but when a car accident claimed the lives of his mother, father and little sister, Grimmjow was all that was left and the boy grew up into a cold hearted man, who's only family was the business he now owned and ran.

He scoffed at the irony. That one accident changed his life then, and now this accident is probably going to change his life now. What was with him and cars?

Instead of calling for the older gentleman to come and care for Ichigo, Grimmjow carried him upstairs and into a spare bedroom. Gently placing him atop unused covers, Grimmjow removed the boy's shoes and coat before doing the same with his own damp clothing. He then went to call up his private doctor; Szayel Aporro Granz would be arriving at the home in ten minutes. Grabbing a blue washcloth out of the bathroom cupboard, Grimmjow wet it before taking it to Ichigo's forehead.

The cut was miniscule, having stopped bleeding already due to the blood clotting along the abrasion and forming a messy scab. Ichigo would probably need for it to be cleaned up and stitched.

Wiping away the drying blood alongside Ichigo's right side of his face, Grimmjow found himself studying the younger more critically. Just what was someone like him doing out that late at night? Out there no less? The boy's soft, but strong, face gave away nothing that could help Grimmjow discern the reasoning behind Ichigo's nightly adventure.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open to mere slits, adjusting the the light. Grimmjow had halted in his meager cleaning and allowed for the smaller boy to take in what was around him. If Ichigo was awake, it'd be a good idea for him to stay that way for Szayel.

Maybe, if Ichigo didn't remember his name, Grimmjow would be able to make up some story that the orange haired boy would believe, give him some money and send him off once he got the OK from the doctor.

Confused brown orbs rolled around the room before coming to land on the blurry figure sitting on the edge of the... bed? Trying to focus more on the black and blue blob before him, Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Grimmjow?"

The kid actually remembered his name? Well... there went that plan. "Ichigo. I need you to stay awake this time."

Eyes slowly closing again, Grimmjow placed his hand on the other's arm and shook him lightly. Ichigo groaned and narrowed his eyes at the one who was interrupting him from slipping away from the throbbing headache. "Stop it... sleep."

"Can't let you do that kid." Shaking him again, Grimmjow's voice grew louder and more agitated. "Ichigo, stay fucking awake!"

The boy sneered with all his battered worth, brain not functioning as one with his mouth to form a coherent response. Why was there so much noise? Where the hell was he anyways? What the hell happened? Eyes finally cooperating, Ichigo's vision returned and he took a more critical look at the room he was in. Again, he turned to the man still dressed in his business suit. "You... hit me?"

"No, you ran into my car." There was no way Grimmjow was going to be the cause of this!

Grimacing at another wave of pain, Ichigo gripped the side of his head. Grimmjow... that bastard had hit him! And... and now he was... he was where exactly? Ichigo barely remembered telling the other specially to _not _take him to the hospital. Why the hell did he say that? What sane person would tell another, who hit him, to _not _take him to the hospital? "Can't think."

"Then don't." Grimmjow deadpanned. He was not good at taking care of people or being the sentimental type. The kid was weird. He woke up and nearly started a fight with him in his weakened state. Just who the hell did I bring home, Grimmjow thought.

Shuffling by the doorway caused the blue haired male to turn around and glare at the man with a familiar mop of pink hair. "How the hell did you get in?"

"Grimmjow, I'm a doctor." A tall, lanky doctor dressed in casual clothes- obviously relaxing on the Friday night prior to his phone call- Szayel rolled his eyes at Grimmjow's glare. "You gave me the password to the entryway in case of emergencies, remember?"

"Tch. Whatever. Get over here and take a look at him." Motioning towards the orange haired occupant on the bed, Grimmjow moved out of the way so his private doctor could examine the problem.

Smirking, the doctor pulled out a few medical treatment items before setting to work on Ichigo. "What'd you do this time, Grimmjow?"

"I didn't do shit." Grimmjow pointed an accusing finger at the now glaring, wounded male. "He ran in front of me."

* * *

**TBC**

**Grimmjow doesn't want anything to do with Ichigo. -laughs- No one can accuse Grimmjow of anything I guess. **

**Hope you liked this first chapter. This lighter story is ****a break fic from my other larger story, Pandemonium, feat Grimm and Ichi as well. **Crash Course is not going to be a very long tale, a few more chapters after this I think. It all depends on the feedback really.

**Please leave a review! I'll give you a wonderful slice of chocolate cake!**

**~ChaosGarden**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crash Course**

**Ch 2**

**Well... according to all your reviews, I'm not allowed to make this a short 3-5 chapter story. Guess we are in for a long haul everyone! I'm excited! A huge shout out to these totally awesome people: ****IceBlueFoxFire****,** **hitsuzen-hime, simplyfabulousa, Angelchan2012, Ikorose, Ichiberry, AvariceOfTheTulips, XDesertXRoseX, Angelgod187, Vardlynn, Black Storm Van Pendragon, Sever My Sweet Tooth, aceOfspades, hatsuharu miku, Lioange, hehehehehohoProductions0, Trunksters, and Jeanne-jaques San.**

**This would have been up sooner if I had power in my house! Darn this snow storm... Currently sitting in a Starbucks uploading -laughs-**

**Author replies to anonymous reviews:**

**Angelgod187: Thanks so much! I'm glad that you like what I write :) **

**aceOfspades: Grimmjow is quite a character isn't he? -laughs- Thanks for reviewing!**

**hatsuharu miku: Hmmm I can't spoil anything ;P Thanks for reviewing! Glad ya like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, I really don't... so don't sue me because I can't give you anything... The amazing Tite Kubo does. But I don't recommend suing him either. Lol**

**Content/ Chapter outline: Grimmjow gets more than he bargained for and Ichigo is one tough cookie. Starts off right after last chapter. Kinda a slow chapter but it's got a lot of character interaction, development and plot.**

* * *

Grimmjow continued matching the glare that was thrown at him throughout the the time Szayel was there. Who did this kid think he was; glaring at Grimmjow like he owned the place and wanted the blue haired male out. "Quit fucking glaring at me."

Brown eyes continued boring into sharp blue. "You started it."

Jesus Ch- "Are you two years old or something?" Grimmjow snarled. "Szayel hurry up and patch the little fucker up so I can kick him out."

Ichigo was interfering with one of Grimmjow's most prized hours of the day- sleep. For the past ten minutes while the pink haired doctor sat tending to the now fully awake Ichigo, Grimmjow had this nagging feeling that if he took his eyes of the new housemate, something was going to be stolen. So there he sat, in one of the two chairs sitting idly alongside the far wall, watching Ichigo continually.

Szayel snickered. "Grimmjow I do not think it would be wise to send him off just yet." A tap to Ichigo's now stitched up forehead earned a sharp 'Ow!' before he continued. "This might be a small abrasion but I would still prefer it if you would watch him in case he really does have a concussion."

"He's old enough to watch himself."

"I don't need to be babied."

Both Grimmjow and Ichigo said at the same time, causing Szayels matching pink eyebrows to shoot up into his hairline. "Well, now I know that you two will be the best of friends in due time."

Before Grimmjow could supply a comeback, the orange haired run-over beat him to it. "There is no way I'm staying here with an old man."

Grimmjow's mouth dropped open, blue eyes widening in utter shock at the degrading statement that just flew out of Ichigo's mouth. "I am _not _old!"

"Calm down there big guy, don't give yourself a heart attack." Ichigo mumbled back, crossing his arms over his chest.

Fists tightening, Grimmjow perched himself on the edge of his seat, ready to strike. "Szayel if you don't get him out of here I really will kill him."

Sighing dramatically, the on-call doctor stood up and chastised both bickering men. "Listen, you," he pointed towards Ichigo, "need to shut up before he really does follow through with his threat." He turned towards Grimmjow next, "And you need to calm yourself before one of your migraines start up again."

Grimmjow looked away from now inquiring honey brown eyes. The throbbing that had begun about forty-five minutes ago when he picked up Ichigo was slowly increasing in pain.

Ichigo looked like he was about to ask something but Szayel spoke first. "As much as I enjoy these calls- because you pay well than most- I must be heading off. I too would like to spend some quality alone time before I'm summoned again."

Blue eyes rolled. "I'll send the money to your account."

Lips quirking, Szayel nodded and left a packet of pain medication by Ichigo's bedside table. "You'll probably have a lot of pain for the next couple of days. These will help dull the worst of the waves you will experience as your body mends itself." When Ichigo rose a hand and played with the still fresh stitches decorating his brow, Szayel hit the boy's hand away. "And please do not play with these. The last thing I need on my impeccable record is for you to be diagnosed with an infection _after _I treated you."

Ichigo ducked his head to the right, away from Szyael's piercing eyes. "Sorry..."

Pushing his glasses back up on his nose, Szayel picked up his bag and began heading out of the room. "Grimmjow, could I speak with you for a moment please? Ichigo stop picking at the stitches!"

Grimmjow grunted, sending a haughty smirk towards the bed ridden boy before following the doctor outside. Shutting the door behind him, walking down the flight of stairs towards the front door, Grimmjow stopped when Szayel paused near the entryway. "What is it you need?"

"You'll need to watch him closely- I do not want him to be falling asleep anytime soon in case he has a concussion. He will be weakened for a while so do not allow him to over exhert himself, you hear me?" At Grimmjow's nod, Szayel continued. "You do realize what responsibility you now have thrust upon you, Grimmjow?"

Leaning up against the wooden door, Grimmjow crossed his arms over a still button down dress shirt. "Take care of the kid right?"

Shaking his head, Szayel pushed his glasses up on his nose again and gave Grimmjow a critical look. "If you do anything that really- forgive me for being so blunt- fucks him up again, he can sue you and there will be no way for you to get out of this lawsuit."

Lips narrowing, blue eyes sending imaginary shards of ice towards the other, Grimmjow ground out lowly, "I understand that."

"Well good. You need to get on Ichigo's good side so he doesn't decide to-"

"I got it Szayel. You can get out now." Grimmjow opened the door.

Straightening himself out, the pink haired doctor rose his head. "You are quite a temperamental individual Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. I advise you to find some way to relieve your pent up stress before it will eat you inside out."

"Whatever." As soon as he was able to, Grimmjow slammed the door behind Szayel, hearing 'undignified grouch' sounding from beyond the wooden door. "Tch."

Now Grimmjow needed to approach this new problem with a different tactic. Running a hand through blue locks, he glanced up the stairwell towards the only lit bedroom. The lights rays sending off a beckoning glow that Grimmjow found himself starting to head towards.

Each step seemed to trigger a new thought, forcing the already pondering male to exude more effort in reigning in his now pounding head. How was he supposed to take care of Ichigo? 'Take care' was not anywhere in Grimmjow's personality description. He did not take care; he paid others to take care of what he wanted.

The little angel on his shoulder decided to pop in for a visit, whispering into his ear that it was his fault that Ichigo was in the situation he was in now. If only he didn't take the scenic route! But then... a spark of curiosity seemed to ignite within Grimmjow. Just what was Ichigo doing out there in the first place?

What was the younger boy's agenda?

Younger b- "I'm not fucking old goddammit." Why was he letting what Ichigo said affect him so? Once he was better, Grimmjow was just going to kick the guy out.

Opening the door to Ichigo's bedroom, Grimmjow was about to continue their little spat until he saw that his housemate- temporary housemate!- was fast asleep. Shit. Didn't Szayel specifically tell him to watch Ichigo and to make sure he _didn't _fall asleep in case he did have a concussion? Guess I better wake him up, Grimmjow thought.

Walking towards the occupied bed, the blue haired male was two inches away from shaking Ichigo awake when he noticed that the younger was completely at ease. It was here that Grimmjow Jaegerjaques did something very un- Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

Sighing, finally giving up on the night and its chaotic events, he bent down over Ichigo and pulled the covers over the now sleeping boy. "You're such a pain in the ass."

Funnily, Ichigo's eyebrows knitted together when Grimmjow said that and the elder male gave a tight lipped smirk before schooling is features again- shocked at his own action.

Since when did he smile at nothing that didn't revolve around his business? Confusing, very confusing indeed. Confusing and unnerving, Grimmjow thought as he turned off the light in Ichigo's bedroom before slipping out.

This was a change in Grimmjow's usual plans- a change that he did not find himself enjoying in the least. Now, there was something else for the CEO to fret about over the weekend along with Hisagi's vacation. How was Grimmjow going to accomplish all the work over the weekend he had set for himself now?

It was not so much worrying about Ichigo as he did his company. But now, that Ichigo was most likely to be staying with him for the weekend, Grimmjow would have to plan accordingly. Another thought bubble burst in the blue haired CEO's mind: clothes. Ichigo would be needing clothes for the weekend. There was no way in hell that Grimmjow would be taking the bed ridden boy back to his place- wherever his place was.

He couldn't risk Ichigo completely passing out whilst going up a flight of stairs and offing himself right there and then. The autopsy would turn up Grimmjow's own little accident with the kid and he did not need police knocking on his doorstep.

It was common to have slight curiosity towards an intrusive being within your home and Grimmjow found himself continually questioning Ichigo's person.

Walking into his own master bedroom, upgraded from his parents' own dwelling to a modernized suit, the room fitted Grimmjow's tastes. A grand bed situated on the far right by a walk out balcony lay parallel to an equally grand walk-in closet where Grimmjow housed all his clothing. The room other than that only had two night stand dressers, a wall television opposite the bed where the closet was and an adjoining master bathroom. Simple and efficient.

It originally was flushed to the brim with intricate carpets and paintings which his parents collected over the many years they were together but when Grimmjow found himself the master of the estate, all the remembrances of his past life needed to be ushered out of his mind.

Some might have called it cruel, forgetting your parents and practically moving in on them. To Grimmjow and a select few who could understand where he came from, it really didn't matter. It was just a room, just a collection things- of memoirs- that belonged to the dead.

It wasn't like he forgot them, no, he just... moved everything to another room. Locked away from his daily life so that their memories wouldn't interfere with his livelihood, Grimmjow every so often paid a visit to the assortment of memories.

Pulling off his shirt, letting the soft material drop to the floor, Grimmjow moved towards his closet and undid his pants along the way. Black belt slipping from equally smooth black rings along his dress pants, he dropped and stepped out of them before grabbing his sleeping pants out of a small chest drawer. Pulling the loose navy blue and green plaid pants up, the CEO then headed towards the bathroom.

Soft plush blue carpet near the sink tickled his feet. Finishing up in there, Grimmjow, mesmerized by the bed beckoning him, drowsily walked towards his sleeping space.

Collapsing onto a fluffy black down comforter and burring his face into soft white pillows, Grimmjow's mind and body completely shut down, throwing him into a dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxx

Ichigo awoke to streaming sunlight shining in from large double windows as well as a now pounding headache and sore body. Memory working a little slow as usual when one jut woke up, it took Ichigo a while to remember that the doctor from last night- Szayel wasn't it?- left him a packet of pain medication.

Mentally thanking the pink haired doctor, Ichigo popped out a circular white pill and swallowed it. The bathroom seemed a little to tough a trek to make just then. Sighing back into the soft bedding, the orange haired male went over last night's timeline from his dynamic meeting with Grimmjow.

Grimmjow... this was his house, wasn't it? Brown eyes searching over the room again, Ichigo's eyebrows lifted at the homely quality the place exuded for a seemingly bachelor. Grimmjow was single right? It didn't seem like he had a girlfriend or family or anything here so why... why did it feel like he- Ichigo- was missing something?

Turning his head slowly as to not further aggravate his throbbing head, Ichigo glanced outside where a forrest of trees lined up a perimeter around the house. Holy shit this place must be huge, Ichigo thought.

Mother nature called moments later, urging the groggy orange haired boy out of the warm bed to take care of business. Placing his feet on the soft tan carpeting, Ichigo arose from the red and black patterned bed to make his way to the small bathroom attached to his room.

Once he stood vertically, a terrible sense of unbalance caused Ichigo to stumble backwards and collapse onto the bed once more. Head swirling, trying to regain control over his motor skills, Ichigo stood again, slowly.

"Who knew it was this hard to go to the bathroom?" Ichigo chuckled as he made his way to the bathroom at a snails pace.

Reaching his destination, Ichigo found himself out of breath. Focusing to regain it, he finished his business before moving over towards the sink and washing his hands. Gazing at himself in the mirror, Ichigo pursed his lips at the unsightly bruise decorating the left side of his face while stitches alongside his right temple flared an angry red as the skin repaired itself.

Eight neat stitches held his skin together. Szayel did a nice job, Ichigo thought. Hopefully they wouldn't leave too noticeable of scars.

Turning around, Ichigo began heading towards his bed. Nearing the center of the room, another wave of dizziness washed over him, causing the young man to stumble, trying to control his movements. A tugging sensation began pulling on Ichigo's chest, sending small shrills of information towards his shutting down brain. Blood was not reaching his head.

He could feel it, his body inwardly signaling to itself to fall, to allow an even blood flow to course throughout his body. Just give me five more seconds, Ichigo shouted in his head.

However, his body seemed to know best and the last thing Ichigo saw was the still tousled bed before feeling himself plummeting towards the ground.

xxxxxx

Grimmjow awoke with a start, hearing something fall onto the floor within his house that was not him rolling out of his own bed from the disturbance. A stream of panic shot across his system before he thought of the new house companion residing two rooms down from his own.

Fucking Ichigo!

Untangling himself from white sheets along the floor, Grimmjow scrambled across the floor before righting himself and taking off down the narrow hallway. What the hell was Ichigo doing? He wasn't supposed to be out of bed!

Opening the bedroom door that lead to Ichigo's bedroom, the blue haired homeowner's matching blue eyes scanned the room, going from an empty bed to bathroom to the floor where the younger male lay motionless.

Hastily making his way towards the fallen boy, Grimmjow rolled him over and assessed the situation. Ichigo probably had woken up moments ago to go use the bathroom and overexerted himself along the way back. At least he didn't do anything _too _damaging to his already beaten body. "Ichigo? Can you hear me?"

No response.

Collecting the collapsed body within his arms, Grimmjow lifted Ichigo off the floor and made his way back towards the younger's bed. Depositing the now knocked out boy onto the bed, Grimmjow took a glance over Ichigo's body which still wore the same clothes from last night.

What? It's not like he was going to change the guy's clothes himself! Remember, Grimmjow didn't take care of oth- "Grimmjow?"

Blue eyes immediately connected with fuzzy honey brown. "Yes?"

Ichigo tried sitting up but was pushed back down by Grimmjow's firm hand. "Calm down there kid. Don't need you falling over again."

Letting out a breath of air, the orange haired male didn't try to sit up again, obeying Grimmjow's command. Instead, he lifted up a hand and placed it on the side of his face where a gruesome bruise was beginning to form.

Grimmjow shuffled on his feet a bit before standing with his arms akimbo. "Look... I'm sorry about last night alright?"

Was he really apologizing? This was a new step in Grimmjow's 'How to be Nice' guide which still had hundreds of pages yearning to be filled. "I was just... uh."

And now he was at a loss for what to say?

Ichigo smiled a little, trying not to tug at the still sore facial muscles. "It's OK. Well, not that you hit me because that was totally your fault."

Screw this kid. Grimmjow stiffened, face contorting into a snarl. "I'm fucking trying to apologize you little shit!"

Brown eyes lit up with mirth. "And you're doing a really sucky job at it."

What did Szayel say about controlling his temper? Count backwards from ten? Ten... threetwoone. "Listen, you're in my fucking house in my fucking bed so the least you could do is control your fucking mouth."

It wasn't even nine o'clock in the morning and they were already fighting? The day was _not _shaping up pleasantly. Not in the _least_.

"And you tell me to calm down and stay in bed." Ichigo mumbled.

Rubbing a hand over his face, the CEO sighed into his palm. "OK. Ichigo- if that's even your real name-"

"Why the hell would I not tell you my real name?" Ichigo blurted out.

"You will be staying here over the weekend, doctors orders. Can't risk you passing out all over again like you did earlier." Grimmjow finished off with a slight glare towards the other.

That seemed to have caused Ichigo's reply to halt on his tongue. Brown eyes widening, Ichigo's mouth moved like a fish out of water. "What do you mean 'I'll be staying here' for the weekend?"

Crossing his arms over a broad naked chest, Grimmjow hissed out in annoyance, "Do you need me to draw you a fucking picture book to explain things?"

"I'm not a child old man."

"I'm not old!" Grimmjow shot back. What the fuck, he thought, I don't even look thirty! ...Do I?

Ichigo crossed his arms over his own chest, mirroring the other. "Then how old are you?"

"Twenty-nine." Grimmjow grumbled out.

Again, brown orbs widened- this time in mock shock. "Wow that's a lot younger than what I was thinking. Can't believe we're in the same age group."

This kid was just asking for a beating. "I didn't know high schoolers where anywhere near the mature age group."

"So says that 'mature' man who couldn't keep his speed down and hit an innocent pedestrian." At Grimmjow's open mouth, Ichigo smirked. This guy is fun to piss off, he thought. "I'm twenty-five, in case you were wondering."

"Hn. Still a brat though." A smirk tugged at Grimmjow's lips when Ichigo gaped at him.

He thought that Ichigo would continue their small morning spat but the boy seemed to have another agenda. "OK... now that we've introduced ourselves a little more properly than before, I have a question for you, Girmmjow."

Said male cocked his head to the left in questioning, allowing for Ichigo to continue. "Why are you helping me out? It's obvious that you don't regularly have people around you."

Good question, Grimmjow thought. Why did he really? "That I don't know. Kinda just spur of the moment; didn't want anyone else to find you and then you sue my ass out of existence for a hit and run."

"So it was for business purposes only then?" Ichigo let out a light chuckle. "That's a first."

Why was Ichigo laughing at him? It was true! There was no other reason for Grimmjow to collect the other off the street and bring him home. Oh wait a second... "You're the one who said not to take you to the hospital. The hell was up with that?"

It was Ichigo's turn to search for an answer. "I don't know what I said all last night honestly. Y'know, because I got hit, remember?" To further emphasize his point, Ichigo pointed towards the stitches on his brow. "What'd you hit me with anyways? A pick-up?"

Blue eyes rolled in annoyance. "As if I'd drive one of those."

Ichigo scoffed. "Well excuse me, I didn't know that a four by four was against your rules of the road." He snickered at Grimmjow's still annoyed stance. "So really, what'd you hit me with?"

The thought of his still dinged up black Ferrari parked out inwardly saddened him. His baby was waiting on a much needed doctors visit. "A Ferrari Fiorano. I do hope you will be paying for a portion of the repair costs."

Ichigo's face was comical. "What? I-I-I can't pay for even a _wheel_ on one of those things!"

As amusing as it was watching the other man sputter out excuses, Grimmjow grew tired of standing and bickering this early on a Saturday morning. "Don't worry about it. I'll just drive the other."

"The other." Ichigo deadpanned. "There's more than one?"

Thin lips morphed into a haughty smirk. "I have a family living in the garage." Cars... Grimmjow's passion for the sleek road huggers seeped up to the top, pouring out of every pore at the thought of showing off his prize collection to the guy who had ruined one of the sisters.

Ichigo's eyes seemed to brighten up at that given information. Did this kid have a thing for cars too? "You have a garage for them?"

Nodding, Grimmjow turned around and started heading out of the room. "If you're lucky and get on my good side I might be nice and show you the twins." He paused at the doorway and looked over his shoulder. "Stay put Ichigo while I fetch you some suitable attire. Don't make me lock you inside the room."

The younger man visibly bristled on the bed. "I'm not a fucking child!"

Grimmjow smirked at the shout before shutting the door and walking back down towards his room. Changing into a comfy pair of black slacks and a loose blue shirt, Grimmjow gathered up a selection of clothing that Ichigo would be able to fit into hopefully. The younger man seemed to be a bit smaller than he was, more narrower around the hips and torso.

Walking back into the orange haired boy's room, Grimmjow was genuinely surprised that Ichigo had indeed listened to the order earlier. "See if any of these fit. And take it easy putting the stuff on." Dropping the clothing onto the bed near Ichigo, Grimmjow bit his inner lip. "I'll... be outside in case you need anything."

He quickly turned around and exited the room, not waiting for the 'thank-you' that quietly came out of Ichigo's mouth afterwards.

As soon as the door shut, allowing him privacy once more, Ichigo undressed slowly, trying to avoid angering any of his bruises that decorated his body like a collage. This man, Grimmjow, seemed to be an interesting individual. He gave off this air of complete indifference but seemed to have some sort of a conscience if he was willing to take him- Ichigo- into his own home and take on some responsibility.

Hell, Ichigo felt an inkling of regret for being to aloof last night, not noticing where he was going...

Shuffling through his bag, Ichigo pulled out his cell phone and checked the missed calls. Seeing one and a voice-mail waiting, he decided to just check it later on when he had time.

Finally dressing himself in blue sweat pants and a white t-shirt donated to him, slipping the cell phone into a deep sweats pocket, Ichigo made his way to the door and opened it, surprised to find Grimmjow leaning against the other side of the hallway. "Are you going to work today or something?" Ichigo asked innocently.

Eyebrows knitting together, Grimmjow gave the other a look of confusion. "No. Why?"

Brown eyes went from the floor where Grimmjow's bare feet up the designer clad legs and loose blue dress shirt to the man's brushed back hair. "Why you ask. Huh. Guess you don't do much relaxing."

Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow nodded down the stairs. "Think you can manage them to get some breakfast?"

Ichigo slowly made his way towards the banister and glanced down the slope of stairs, gulping. If he had trouble earlier in the morning just walking back and forth from the bathroom... "If you give me like an hour, sure."

Moving towards Ichigo, Grimmjow stood to the side of the shorter male. "I'm no waiting for a fucking hour." Taking a step down, the CEO waited for the other to follow. When he didn't, the elder man turned his head around. "You coming or what? I'm not waiting here all damn day!"

Grimmjow was being nice, he thought. He was actually showing some element of concern for the other, acting as a barrier between the first story floor and the second in case Ichigo decided to take a tumble. Giving a quick nod, Ichigo tried his best to hasten down the stairwell the best he could manage.

It was easier than he first thought- probably because of the medication he popped in earlier which took away nearly ninety percent of the pain and seemed to clear his head. Feet touching the ground, stomach letting out an audible growl, Ichigo gave a sheepish look towards the homeowner. "Heh, sorry."

Getting Ichigo into the kitchen, making the young man sit on one of the four barstool chairs in the center of the open area, Grimmjow made a quick breakfast for the two of eggs and bacon. "So, what were you doing so late out last night?"

"Nothing." Ichigo quickly replied.

Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "It must have been something if you were all the way out there."

Avoiding eye contact, the orange haired male continued eating his breakfast in silence.

Seeing as to how the younger was not going to be vocal about his late night activities, Grimmjow decided to humor Ichigo by switching the subject. "Where do you live?"

"Apartments in the eastern district."

Short and sweet... suspicious... "Job?"

"Unemployed as of the moment."

And here a light went off in Grimmjow's head. "I'm looking for a personal assistant. Interested?"

Ichigo's eyes perked up, looking towards Grimmjow sitting across from him at the bar table. "You pay well?"

Motioning towards their surroundings, Grimmjow grinned. "I think I can manage. Do you even know who I am, Ichigo?"

Honey brown eyes didn't so much as show an ounce of shock this time. "Am I supposed to?"

Holy shit this kid was completely clueless. " Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, CEO of Pantera Corporation."

A blank look was still plastered on Ichigo's lightly tanned face. "OK?"

There was no point in trying to explain himself to this kid. No point in wasting his breath on something Ichigo would not understand. "I run one of the largest finance companies in the world." There. Short and sweet.

"Cool."

Cool he says, Grimmjow thought. Did Ichigo not understand what it was that went into building and maintaing an empire? Obviously not. "Hurry up and finish eating."

Dumping the rest of his food into a trashcan, Grimmjow threw his dish into the dishwasher that was barely filled.

"Why?"

Turning around, the blue haired CEO motioned towards the right. "Want to see the cars or not?"

He was showing off and he enjoyed it. Who would pass up an offer like the one Grimmjow was presenting? Ichigo shoveled the rest of the food into his mouth before easing his way out of the chair.

It took far too long for Grimmjow's liking to arrive at the garage he kept for his collections with Ichigo taking breaks here and there. Punching in the electric code for the garage main door, Grimmjow went through the threshold first followed by Ichigo.

Lights blasting on overhead, Ichigo's eyes widened and mouth dropped open in amazement. "Holy fuck." He moved towards a small blue Porsche, placing a hand along the nose of the car. "This is a Porsche Cayman S: 320 horsepower at 7,200 rpms... Oh my god!"

A swell of pride welled up within Grimmjow's chest listening to Ichigo point out all the finite qualities the little demon had. It was about some damn time another knew about all the work he put into his little hobby. Wait a second... how did Ichigo, seemingly a nobody, know such detail just by _looking _at the car? "How do you know all this?"

Ichigo froze in his admiration. "I like cars."

"I like cars too but I can't spit out the exact detail you just did by merely looking at a car for the first time."

"I just like cars a lot." Ichigo once again avoided eye contact with the Cayman's owner. Very suspicious...

Who the hell was this 'Ichigo' kid? The CEO had a weird vibe about this one... Grimmjow was going to further interrogate Ichigo when the younger man's phone sounded off from within his pants pocket.

Flipping open the device without looking at the caller id, all in haste to avoid Grimmjow's question, Ichigo regretted that very action when an angry woman shouted over the other end. _"Where the hell are the accelerator parts Ichigo?"_

He snapped the phone shut right after the screech, knowing exactly who it was and what she wanted. Only Rukia would be more worried about the precious parts than to his own well being.

"The hell was that?"

Fuck, Ichigo thought. Grimmjow was still an arms length away and probably heard Rukia's shout. Guess there was no hiding it now. "Rukia."

Sleek blue brows rose. "She is your...?"

"Mechanic."

Mechanic? A female mechanic? What? "Mechanic for what?"

"Cars."

There was no counting backwards from ten this time. "Just fucking tell who the hell you are!" Grimmjow roared. He had had it with the whole bull shitting act Ichigo was going through. Yes the guy was still hurt from last night but did Grimmjow care? Fuck no he didn't! Especially not now after all that.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." The younger man turned around, brown eyes instantly connecting with Grimmjow's own twin sets of icy blue. "I'm a street racer."

Oh well that wasn't so ba- "A what?"

The fuck! Grimmjow had a delinquent residing in his home?

Ichigo chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Guess that job offering is gone now huh?"

* * *

**TBC**

**Bam. Ichi is a delinquent. What now. -laughs-**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it :)**

**Please be so kind and leave a review! It's all I ask for as an author if you liked this chapter. I'll even give you one of my delicious home made cookies!**

**~ChaosGarden**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crash Course**

**Ch 3**

**Have I ever mentioned how awesome you guys are? No? Well, you all are totally the freaking icing on my french vanilla cake! Thanks oodles for the reviews, faves and alerts. Really means a lot. A special round of praise for the following rad dudes: ****XdesertXRoseX****, ****AvariceOfTheTulips****, ****simplyfabulousa****, ****hitsuzen-hime****, ****Gypsygrrl****, ****Ichiberry****, Amaya, ****Vardlynn****, ****Black Storm Van Pendragon****, Hatsuharu Miku, ****Sever My Sweet Tooth****, ****forevereden****, ****shadowX101****, ****bloodytears87****, ****filianox noctis****, ****Angelchan2012****, nana. Chan, ****Metallic efekt****, ****Lioange****, Angelgod187, ****Jeanne-jaques San****, ****Tauras282****, and ****future story writer****.**

**Author replies for those without accounts:**

**Amaya: Thanks!**

**Hatsuharu Miku: I've yet to see the F&F but this fic was conjured up by a commercial I saw for the "Fast Five." Hot guys and sexy cars... yup ;) Glad this 180 is to your liking! Thanks for reviewin!**

**nana. Chan: Bady-Boy Ichigo ;) -chuckles- Thanks for the compliments!**

**Angelgod187: From what you all have said, I've decided to make this into a much larger fic :) No more 3-5 chapters for Crash Course. Thanks a bunch for stopping by and leaving a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, I really don't... so don't sue me because I can't give you anything... The amazing Tite Kubo does. But I don't recommend suing him either. Lol**

**Content/ Chapter warning: Ichigo has some explaining to do and Grimmjow has conflicting emotions. This chapter starts off right from the ending of last. Kinda slow and stagnant for the storyline, sorry, but more info. Had to get over this damn hump between Grimm and Ichi.**

* * *

Grimmjow was at a loss of words. Did Ichigo just say that he was a street racer? Like one of those hooligans that mucked things up for businesses and _normal _civilians? And now he had one _in his home_. Grimmjow wasn't stupid; it's not like he had never heard of this underground group before. They caused mayhem and disrupted the normalcy of life for those who abide by the laws and regulations set down before them by the government!

A glaring red sign flashed in front of Grimmjow's mind: Risk.

He was at a huge risk for being caught with one of these lawbreakers. Everything he strived for up till now could all be thrown down the drain if one of those pesky photo journalists caught him with Ichigo. Everything... gone... just like that. All because he decided to be nice.

Was Grimmjow being a little over dramatic? Insinuating the worst case scenario without fully understanding the facts yet? Fuck no he wasn't!

He controlled one of the largest corporations in the industry; this Ichigo Kurosaki was a liability to his company, to those working for him, and to Grimmjow himself. "You need to get out of here."

Grimmjow was in no mood to play babysitter to a criminal.

Brown eyes widened in expected shock. "W-what?"

The blue haired CEO narrowed his eyes menacingly, glaring at the younger man standing before him, touching one of his babies. What if Ichigo was sent here to collect Grimmjow's collection of cars? The garage they were standing in was worth well over five million dollars of automotive machinery. "You some kind of scout?"

Ichigo took a step back at Grimmjow's low growl. "A what?" He was expecting the other to be surprised, yes, but he wasn't expecting Grimmjow to do any more bodily harm! Maybe he should have come up with an excuse... Fuck. "Look I can explain."

Legs moving with lightning speed, Grimmjow made it from the doorway to Ichigo's spot in a blink of an eye, gripping the younger boy's t-shirt and slamming him against the hood of the blue Cayman. "I don't want a fucking explanation. Tell it to the cops."

Ichigo let out a rightful grunt at the impact, hands automatically coming up to grasp Grimmjow's own, trying to get the other to release him. Ichigo felt a stab of pain run up his side where last night, it came into contact with Grimmjow's car. Fuck, did Grimmjow not remember all those bruises? Wait, woah, _cops?_ No, he couldn't let Grimmjow turn him in!

Grimmjow wasn't expecting a kick to his stomach. When Ichigo kneed him, Grimmjow grunted and released his hold on the shorter male, allowing for the other to slip out from underneath his grasp.

Fierce blue eyes bore into equally determined brown. Ichigo hissed out, "I'm not going to the fucking cops because of an asshole like you who won't listen!"

Straitening, Grimmjow towered over the smaller man. "Your words mean shit to me. Now you can either give in or do this the hard way." Grimmjow curled his fingers together into a fist.

Ichigo rose his hand up towards the homeowner, eyes now taking on a pleading gaze after Grimmjow's aggressive turn. "Please, just listen to what I have to say. You don't even know... wh-"

Before the younger boy's sentence completed, Grimmjow found his arms full once again with a passed out Ichigo. Wait, when did he move to catch the fucking street racer? Slowly lowering them both to the ground, the blue haired CEO called out to the other. "Hey you little shit, wake up."

Receiving no response, again, Grimmjow let out an annoyed sigh. "Fuck everything right now."

He had two options: A- call the cops and let them deal with Ichigo or B- see what the orange haired fucker had to say.

Reaching into his pocket, Grimmjow pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"_Hello?"_

Taking another glance at the boy resting on him, Grimmjow blew out a puff of air, making some blue wayward hair strands wiggle. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "Szayel, Ichigo's been passing out this morning."

Szayel still sounded like he had just been rudely awakened. _"The hell did I tell you last night?"_

Grimmjow glared at the wall, hating the mocking tone his private doctor was taking on. "Look, it's not my fucking fault he-"

"_Oh just shut-up. All your excuses are aggravating me." _Rummaging was heard on the other end of the line. _"Did he take his medicine this morning?"_

Grimmjow bit his inner lip, taking a glance down at the slumbering boy. "I think so."

"_Did he or did he not?"_

Blue eyebrows knitted together. "Christ I don't fucking know alright? I'm not his goddamn babysitter!" Why was he making it seem like Grimmjow _had _to take care of Ichigo? It wasn't his fucking obligation! The kid was old enough to watch out for himself- except for last night because Ichigo was certainly _not _watching.

"_Grimmjow, the boy is in _your _care. What all has he done so early in the morning that he's been 'passing' out? I take it he's passed out more than once today already."_

"Uhm..." Fuck, didn't Szayel tell him not to let Ichigo do anything strenuous? "Are stairs and walking to the garage considered strenuous?"

"_What the fuck! He's not in a marathon you blue haired idiot!"_ Szayel shouted over the phone, causing Grimmjow to pull the black device away from his ear. _"Remind me for your birthday to buy you a pet rock. You two would have _so_ much in common."_

"Screw you." Grimmjow shot back. The hell if he was going to let some pink haired floozy snap at him without firing back. "I still have yet to make the deposit."

"_Oh you are one cruel bastard..." _Szayel's pout was audible, making Grimmjow smirk at his victory. The younger man always enjoyed his money a little too much. _"Anyways, if Ichigo has taken the pain med, then it's common for him to experience some dizziness and light headedness if he exerts himself too much. Which I'm more that one hundred percent sure he has."_

Blue eyes glanced down at the boy he held. "So what am I supposed to do? Can't you take care of this?"

"_Sorry to rain in on your parade, but I'm not getting more involved with your little problem. It's not part of my doctor's code."_

"You don't have a fucking code." Grimmjow snarled out.

"_My code is to not deal with the stupidity of individuals such as yourself." _Szayel sounded out. Before Grimmjow could deliver his reply, the doctor continued. _"Just take him back to bed and make sure he _stays there._ Understood?"_

Blue eyes rolled. "Whatever... Yes..."

"_Glad to hear i-"_

Grimmjow ended the call before Szayel could finish. He was sure that the next time he'd be calling Szayel for something, the other would give him an earful of how he was being 'disgraceful' and 'immature.' But right now, he could honestly care less. He had more important matters to attend to than bickering with Szayel.

He was surprised that Ichigo hadn't woken with the banter between him and Szayel. Lips thinning out, Grimmjow shifted Ichigo in his arms making the boy's orange hair dance across his blue dress shirt and adding a stark contrast. The fight must have taken a great deal of energy from Ichigo... The kid really must have been messed up...

Wait a second, back up! Was he feeling _sorry _for Ichigo? "I need a drink." He needed _something _to ease the tension that wound its way up his back from what just happened.

That thread of sorrow snaked its way through him, causing Grimmjow to actually feel bad for what he did this morning to Ichigo He was just trying to be nice... OK fine, he was downright fucking showing off, but who was really judging? Ichigo seemed to have genuinely enjoyed it even though he was... well, y'know. A little worse for wear.

But it still didn't quell the uneasiness he felt by having a street racer- a delinquent- in his home or anywhere around him for that matter. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Grimmjow cradled Ichigo in his arms, picking the lighter boy up and making his way back towards the main part of the house. "I better not fucking regret this."

Pushing his way through a doorway, careful as to not bump Ichigo on anything, Grimmjow moved towards the family room, depositing the orange haired male onto a dark burgundy leather couch. All he seemed to be doing this morning is picking up the little shit and moving him from one place to the other.

Footsteps behind him clued Grimmjow in on the butler's arrival. "Master Jaegerjaques, will the young man be staying here for a while?"

Would he?

Grimmjow stood, still staring down at Ichigo's prone form resting on the couch. "Seems like it."

The older man nodded, clean strands of grey hair whisking around his aged face. "Would you like me to prepare a more permanent room for...?"

Grimmjow thought of the offer he made earlier and the boy's supposed secret. Ichigo was a street racer, someone Grimmjow never found himself ever coming into contact with. Ever. Yet here the boy was. Here in Grimmjow's home. Just what was it about the younger male that made Grimmjow diverge from his usual routine? He wold figure it out sooner or later. "Ichigo... Ichigo Kurosaki."

xxxxxxx

He hadn't known how long he was asleep this time- hell, he wasn't even sure that he even _fell asleep_ until he woke up a minute ago laying on a couch. Did he pass out again? Probably after what went down earlier. Grimmjow definitely did not like the idea of a street racer residing within his home... Ichigo had met some scary individuals during his life but this one took the cake. He'd seen people act upon an angered mental state whilst during his time racing but Grimmjow was just down right furious after the revelation.

And an untimely revelation it was. Fucking Rukia and her damn calls... She'd be calling again sooner or later to check up on the parts he was supposed to pick up last night but the little detour threw him into another boiling pot of water.

This pot was filled with the richest water one could buy and came with an angry blue haired chef who'd take much joy in chopping off Ichigo's head if he could. Grimmjow seemed to be quite the angry individual once provoked.

Still groggy brown eyes scanned the new room as the mid afternoon sun pierced the large expanse of windows. He'd been asleep for that long?

Where was the grumpy Grimmjow anyways?

And more importantly, where were the police? Didn't Grimmjow say he was calling the cops on him?

Taking a chancing glance backwards, Ichigo turned, hoping to see someone there who would be able to help him out. Seeing no one, the younger man turned his gaze back towards the front, staring at a blank widescreen television resting agains a wall mount, hovering above an unlit fireplace.

With light illuminating more of the home, Ichigo, still sitting on the couch, analyzed the area. If the man had that many 'collectors cars' sitting in his garage, this large of an establishment on an equally grand plot of land, Grimmjow had some money. Grimmjow was a fucking rich coot. Strait up rich.

Maybe... Maybe Grimmjow would understand Ichigo's situation after he explained? There was a fifty-fifty chance that the older male would hear him out.

Pft, like he'd really listen to what I'd have to say, Ichigo told himself. Crossing his arms over his chest and shuffling back into the soft burgundy leather couch he resided upon, the orange haired man grimaced when he rubbed a bruise the wrong way.

Goddamn they fucking _hurt_ now.

Fucking Grimmjow and his fucking cars... his fucking gorgeous speedy models hidden away in an equally lush garage. Oh how he yearned to be in one of those- conscious that is.

What Ichigo would give to just sit behind the steering wheel of one of those. To feel the engine roar to life and press his foot against the gas pedal, igniting the horsepower and letting the machine rip down the road... Oh that'd be such a fucking orgasmic experience.

Would Grimmjow _maybe _let him drive one?

Certainly not after what happened earlier! Who was Ichigo kidding? The man seemed to hate him now; not only did Ichigo ruin one of his cars, but he had also admitted to the other that he was a street racer. Grimmjow seemed to want nothing more to do with him.

But he had a good reason for choosing that way of life.

Ichigo grinned at the bullshit excuse. Fuck no he didn't. He liked cars, liked racing, and got off on the adrenaline associated with everything surrounding the underground world of street racing. It constantly gave him a rush- a boost of excitement that most 'normal' people would never, not even in their dreams, understand.

Why did Ichigo feel that Grimmjow might?

Why did Ichigo fell like Grimmjow, after he explained himself to the homeowner, would quite possibly understand his addiction to speed? His addiction to racing with death?

Guess he'd just have to find out whenever Grimmjow came back around... If he even does that is. If Grimmjow didn't really call the police and have Ichigo carted out of the home, maybe he'd enlighten Grimmjow on Rukia's capable hands and ability to re-master cars, allowing for the CEO to let someone else revive the black Ferrari.

But for now, while he waited for Grimmjow to return from wherever he was, Ichigo decided to merely be content where he was right now. He obviously wasn't being handcuffed and thrust into a police cruiser so hopefully Grimmjow had a heart underneath that frosty exterior and was allowing for Ichigo to give his explanation.

I better not fuck this up, Ichigo thought before stringing up a script of what he would tell Grimmjow when he came back. After all, it didn't seem to be in Grimmjow's nature to leave someone as suspicious as Ichigo sitting alone in his house. Ichigo had to grin at that thought; Grimmjow seemed to be a guy who wouldn't trust anyone.

The man seemed too individualistic, too normal for Ichigo's way of life, but for some goddamn reason, Ichigo was going to reach out to him. What did he have to loose anyway?

xxxxxxx

About a good couple hours passed by, digital clocks now reading 2:00pm. Grimmjow, after leaving Ichigo rest on the couch, grabbed his keys and had went back to his car still parked out in the front of his house. With the sunlight blaring down onto the sleek black body of his Ferrari, Grimmjow groaned at the dents and spider webs of shattered glass still staring back at him.

It was as if his car was alive and was glaring back at him. He just got the feeling that his baby was mad at him for running into Ichigo- no it was Ichigo who... Fuck it all... I really should have watched where I was going, Grimmjow thought.

He was just extremely lucky that someone didn't call him into the cops or anything. Everyone knows the victims liked huddling together like a group of sheep. That would've been one hell of a suing. Business... It always came back to him preserving his business.

Running a hand over his face, the blue haired CEO started up the still functioning engine and pulled the car back around to the garage where he would be able to personally see to it that she'd receive some much needed tender loving care.

It would be a cold day in hell before he'd allow for some other mechanic to get inside his Ferrari's hood. This was the only way Grimmjow could ensure that the cars ran smoothly. Basically, it was Grimmjow's way of ensuring his own safety since he didn't trust anyone else with them- or his life for that matter.

After he parked in the allotted space and tinkered around within the engine to ensure its livelihood, Grimmjow began taking apart the damaged areas then placed an order for a new windshield and finally popped the hood of the Ferrari and tinkered around in there. He hadn't realized how much time passed until his stomach let out a grumble. He brought over a car covering and draped the fine black material over the injured automobile. It just seemed to be a major cosmetics fix for the Ferrari, nothing Grimmjow wouldn't be able to handle after a few phone calls to manufacturers for parts.

As he was about to turn off the light switch, the man stopped and turned around. Blue eyes rolling over the very car Ichigo's hands were ghosting over earlier, Grimmjow thought back to the younger man. Ichigo Kurosaki... He would give him a chance to explain himself.

One shot. That was it. No more.

Something was biting at the back of Grimmjow's mind having to do with the orange haired boy within his home... something Grimmjow just couldn't put his finger on yet.

Heading back into the house, he was surprised to find Ichigo awake, sitting quietly on the couch. He had actually thought that the kid would've taken off the first chance he got when Grimmjow had his back turned. "You're awake."

"Obviously." Came the quick reply followed by a hasty, "Sorry..."

This had Grimmjow raise a brow. Ichigo had the decency to apologize after something as meager as that? Maybe Ichigo wasn't as immature as Grimmjow had first thought. Walking closer into the room, Grimmjow leaned up against the fireplace, crossing his arms over a covered chest. "You only have one chance to-"

"Looki'mreallysorrybouteverything."

Blue eye blinked. What the fuck was that gibberish? "Excuse me?"

Head tilted downwards, Ichgio fidgeted underneath Grimmjow's gaze. "I'm really sorry about everything. I know it's a huge inconvenience for you but you've gotta hear me out on this. I'm not... bad just... I just don't do things the way most people do them."

"You're a criminal."

Head snapping up, Ichigo shout out, "I'm not a fucking criminal!" He bit his lip. "I'm not a criminal."

"Then what are you?"

Letting out a sigh, Ichigo ran a hand through his orange hair. "I'll just start from the beginning alright?"

Grimmjow's lips quirked. Now they were finally getting somewhere. He gave a brief nod, allowing for Ichigo to continue.

"I'm not that new to this whole street racer thing... I've been in and out of it for years. And before you ask, no, I don't have a criminal record. At least... not yet. Well, do speeding tickets count?" Ichigo chuckled at his own joke.

Seeing that Grimmjow still had yet to make any sound or move, Ichigo's failed attempt to try and break the awkwardness stretching between the two had him scrambling to hurry and finish his story. "I'm more of a deliverer, a betting pawn, and a race addict."

At Grimmjow's still stony glare, Ichigo felt his heart rate picking up. "The upper guys bet on the racers and whoever wins the race, gets to do whatever job the highest bidder asks of them. I can receive a lot of money this way and it's all tax free. I get to do something I love and get paid for doing it. I don't ask questions, I just do it."

'I just do it.' Grimmjow's mind wrapped around that one phrase. Just doing something for the hell of it, without asking about where or whom the deliveries were going to? Didn't Ichigo ever wonder just what all went down after the fact? What about his family? Didn't they know about this? "You are aware that your family can be brought into your activities if one of your... suppliers decides you can't deliver to his standards?"

Ichigo shook his head. "It won't happen."

"So sure of yourself are we?" Haughtiness was something Grimmjow never saw this young man having.

"Well... they kinda don't know what I do."

A blue eyebrow rose at that. Ichigo had been keeping is underground life a secret for all these years? Holy shit. That was something Grimmjow had to give the kid props for.

"Rukia, my mechanic, and I sorta own a garage where we fix up cars here and there. Everyone thinks we run the place."

"Thinks you run the place?"

Ichigo smirked a little. "Well, it's really just a garage where we fix up my car and make it seem that we have actual customers. Basically, the whole 'owning my own shop' thing is all a cover-up for what goes on behind the closed garage doors– which are closed a lot mind you. My income comes from the races and supply runs but lately... lately things haven't been happening as well as they should."

The blue haired CEO's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo shuffled a bit. "I'm kinda in a bit of trouble..."

Again, the flashing Risk sign blinked in front of Grimmjow's mind. Trouble. This kid was trouble. Get him out, get him out, Grimmjow's conscience told him. And again, Grimmjow found himself reaching out to help this nobody. "What kind of trouble?"

Ichigo was silent for a moment before he mumbled out something Grimmjow couldn't understand. "What was that? If you're going to 'explain from the beginning' stop mumbling and speak up. I don't have the time, or the patience, to jump around with your story telling."

The orange haired boy fiddled with the hem of his donated shirt. "My last run, I was ambushed by another group and they took the package I was supposed to deliver. The supplier was really upset with the whole thing and blamed me for it. It wasn't even my fault! _I _was the victim there but the guy didn't see that and now he wants me to pay for the lost goods."

If Ichigo had all the money from races, wouldn't he be able to pay back what was lost? Even if it wasn't Ichigo's fault, it was better to just pay back money and live another day than to try and get out of it. Grimmjow had heard many of stories surrounding this underground kind of law. You lost the package, you pay the damages. "Why don't you just pay it?"

Brown eyes closed, hidden behind white lids before covered by two palms. "I _can't_ pay it."

"The fuck you mean you 'can't pay it'? I thought you made your living off of the deliveries and races? You making that shit up too?" Grimmjow's temper was rising, something he couldn't seem to gain control of whenever someone wasn't just straightforward with him.

"Because it's valued at half a million! I don't have that kind of money Grimmjow! I'm not some fucking rich asshole alright?" Ichigo's brown eyes shone with loathing. Was he jealous of Grimmjow's wealth? "That's why I was out there last night. I was supposed to meet up with someone who'd give me an accelerator part that'd help me out in the next race. But it never happened because well... you ran into me." Before Grimmjow could reply, because it looked like the older male was gearing up for another spat about whose fault it was, Ichigo continued. "The race is in a month and Rukia and I have been supping up the car with things to help win the first round."

At the blue haired man's confused look, Ichigo helped out by supplying a more detailed answer. "There's five rounds. Five rounds of races against a hell of a lot of people who are really good at what they do and will do anything, and I mean _anything _to win. The prize of the final one-on-one race is two million. It's more than enough for Rukia and I to pay off the debt and get out of this mess."

"You said you enjoyed the races."

Orange hair shook. "I do, believe me I do. But we're always looking for ways to cash in big and get out fast. Staying in too long brings a shit ton of trouble and between the two of us, we really don't need that on our shoulders."

Grimmjow took all of what Ichigo said in, processing the information and analyzing it with a cynical mind. Ichigo was, indeed, an individual Grimmjow would never associate with on a usual circumstance. However, this happening seemed to not be of any usual circumstance and Grimmjow found that he might be able to help out Ichigo and gain something in the process. "My offer still stands."

Maybe he was just bored with his business life, wanting some way to escape the concrete and plaster walls that held him inside on a day to day basis.

"What offer?" Brown eyes connected with piercing blue, humming with confusion. "The personal assistant job?"

Grimmjow loved his business, would do anything to keep Pantera Enterprise from falling, would do anything to ensure his success amongst the corporate ladder. Yet here he was, in a conversation with a kid who was on the opposite side of norm. Here he was, offering a street racer a job within the corporate world. His world. "Yes."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Really? I mean... after all that? You'd really still offer it?"

Grimmjow thought for a moment. Was he really going to do this? Offer Ichigo a job most others would die for? Just what was it that enticed Grimmjow about Ichigo? The younger man was so wrapped up within a world the blue haired CEO was not accustomed to but with it, he brought an air of relief Grimmjow had not tasted, had not felt, in many, many years. "Yes. Do you accept?"

Ichigo smiled and to Grimmjow's own utter surprise, he too found himself smirking. "Yes!"

That's when it clicked.

The sense of ease Ichigo had created for himself- ease of lifestyle doing what he enjoyed- was something Grimmjow deep within himself yearned for. He loved his business, lived for it. But something was missing and with Ichigo crashing into him, Grimmjow figured out what his inner being was calling out for.

What it was that Ichigo had and that he now deeply wanted.

Freedom.

* * *

**TBC**

**Alright we are now on a major roll! -laughs- I made such a lame pun :P**

**Thank you all so much for stopping by! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think; I'll send you a wonderful slice of carrot cake!**

**~ChaosGarden**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crash Course**

**Ch 4**

**Thanks oodles for all the faves and reviews for last chapter! A mega shout-out ****with a megaphone to the following awesome dudes: Angelchan2012, XDesertXRoseX, Black Storm Van Pendragon, hitsuzen-hime, bloodytears87, shadowX101, Amaya, AvariceOfTheTulips, Vardlynn, dudeyaoi, Mesutora, Nosferatu523, Jezebel, aceOfspades, Sever My Sweet Tooth, forevereden, Jeanne-jaques San, Lioange, and xDaRkxRaINx.**

**Author replies to those without accounts:**

**Amaya- thanks for the review ~_^**

**Jezebel- Thanks!**

**aceOfspades- lol. Szayel's idea about giving Grimm a pet rock was amusing :P Thanks for reviewing!**

**xDaRkxRaINx- ;) Yes, Ichi isn't your typical goody goody anymore. Grimm's going to have fun tho! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, I really don't... so don't sue me because I can't give you anything... The amazing Tite Kubo does. But I don't recommend suing him either. Lol**

**Content/ Chapter warning: Ichi meets the business world and Grimmjow meets the mechanic. I had fun writing this.**

* * *

"Holy fucking shit, this is where you work?" Ichigo stood at the Pantera Enterprise's entrance, mouth agape, staring upwards at the forty story building towering over him. Panels of clean glass wrapped around the white building making the sunlight hit and rebound off them. All along the front entrance was a line of perfectly trimmed hedges and trees. A small stream of water flowed between the side of the building and the greenery, giving the concrete jungle a more earthly touch. Ichigo was just simply amazed. "Well fuck me."

A few business men and women passed by with confused, and some worried, glances at the sight of their boss standing next to someone who obviously had _no _sense of class or business etiquette. The boy had healing cuts along his face, and stood so nonchalantly and un-refined that that alone put others off.

"Move it, you're making a scene." Grimmjow hissed out as he brushed by the still staring boy. This was a bad idea. Over the weekend he some how convinced himself that it was OK for Ichigo to be working with him. Later on that Sunday afternoon, he had been kind enough to drive Ichigo to 'his place' which was a laughable hole in the wall.

Grimmjow decided after he walked with Ichigo to his door on the second floor- declaring that he didn't want Ichigo to faint again- to turn around and head right back down to his car. He had a feeling that if he left the little blue Cayman alone for more than five minutes, he wouldn't have his car anymore.

Ichigo had laughed at him, calling him overly paranoid and that it was a 'safe neighborhood.' The look Grimmjow gave him sent the orange haired boy into another round of laughter. Grimmjow obviously wasn't used to living out like this.

"_I'll grab a few things before we head back... you sure it's OK for me to be your personal assistant?"_

"_I hate repeating myself."_

"_Alright, alright! No need to get all pissy..."_

Ichigo had thrown up a huge stink about staying at Grimmjow's place. Even whilst the younger man held the position but as CEO of a large enterprise, a personal assistants job was needed whenever the hirer beckoned. Ichigo would find out sooner or later that Grimmjow's work usually came home with him.

And besides, Szayel was still ridding his ass about the Saturday morning event when Ichigo continued to faint.

"Fucking pink haired stupid asshole..." Grimmjow grumbled to himself, already in a dark mood as he stepped through the large double glass doors into his building. Finely shined black shoes clipped along the green and white marbled flooring towards the elevator. Slinging his blazer over his shoulder and turning around, Grimmjow was fed up with Ichigo's tourist-like attitude. "Ichigo!"

The collection of men and women walking around the front all halted to turn and stare at the blue haired CEO before as one, all heads turned to watch a man with obnoxious orange hair run from the entrance over to the far side where the elevators were. And as one, they all broke into whispers and curious glances over to where Grimmjow and Ichigo stood, waiting for the elevator.

"Have you never been inside a building?" Grimmjow grumbled out, impatiently tapping his fingers against his arm.

Staring at the brilliant intricate wall design, looking at how the chocolate and vanilla colored marbled wall, Ichigo said, "Only when I needed to get something."

Get something? "You mean stole."

"I didn't say that!" Ichigo shouted, again alerting the patrons to the suspicious nature their boss and his... acquaintance were exuding.

"Keep your fucking voice down you little shit." Grimmjow snarled, pulling his orange haired companion into the vacant elevator box. Metal doors closing, the blue haired CEO glared at the other. "You're in my world now Ichigo, I expect you to act a little better than what you've done already."

Ichigo actually looked a little remorseful, scratching the back of his head. It seemed to be a habit the other had whenever he was sorry for something, Grimmjow noticed. "Sorry Grimm..."

"Grimmjow."

Ichigo quirked a brow. "No nicknames?"

"No." Came the snippy reply.

"Grimmy?"

God this was going to be a fucking long elevator ride... "No."

"Jow?"

"No."

"You remind me of a cat..." Ichigo smirked as if he just figured out the answer to all the problems in the world. "Kitty?"

"I'm going to throw you over the fucking balcony!" Grimmjow roared out just as the elevator doors opened, revealing his floor and a small group of people who all immediately stopped talking to stare. "The hell you all looking at?"

And just as quickly as they stopped to look, the business people turned a blind eye to the two now emerging from the elevator. Grimmjow was in one of those moods again.

Walking by the receptionists desk, the woman stationed there handed Grimmjow a collection of papers. "Sir, these are for you."

Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo and the woman immediately handed the orange haired boy the stack. "Make sure Mr. Jaegerjaques looks at these."

"What?"

"You are to be his assistant correct?" The short brunette stated as a matter of fact.

Grabbing the stack, Ichigo nodded. "Yes..."

Her tone clipped, she gave Ichigo a look of mockery before turning around and sitting at her desk. "Then get used to this."

Looking down the hallway, noticing that Grimmjow was nowhere in sight, Ichigo turned to ask the woman which one of the three doors was the one he was to go to. "Uhm... which one is... Grimmjow's?"

Sharp grey eyes turned to Ichigo. "_Mr. Jaegerjaques's_ room is down the hall. Last door." She narrowed her eyes. "I give you one week."

Holy fuck were all these people assholes just like their boss? "Thanks..."

Entering the last door, Ichigo's mouth dropped open again. _This _was his office? Fuck it was more like a hotel room! "Uhm... Grimmjow? Where do I put these?"

A grunt was heard to his right. Turning his head, Ichigo saw Grimmjow already plugging away at his computer. Wow, this guy wasted no time did he? "On my desk."

Walking over towards the expensive looking workspace, Ichigo debated where to set the stack. Should he set them in front of Grimmjow? To his right? On the other stack of papers? Moving the stack around, Ichigo let out a litle shout when they were torn out of his hands. "Stop fucking moving them around! I said set them on my desk, not wave them around!"

"You never said where to put them you asshole! I was just trying to help!" Ichigo shot back.

Their squabbling could be heard through the doors and hallway. Grimmjow's angry shouts were matched with an equally brash Ichigo's. Out in the main lobby for the CEO's floor, the secretary smirked and turned to her fellow worker. "I give them another hour."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do?" Ichigo slammed the papers down, uncaring where they ended up and crossed his arms over his chest. "You said you wanted help. Well, here I fucking am, trying to help you and all you do is act like a little bitch. If you want my help, you need to communicate with me, not just expect me know know where you want everything."

Blue eyes blinked. Did he just receive a talking to by a subordinate? That was new. Inhaling deeply to cool his nerves, Grimmjow pointed towards the right. "Papers. There." He then pointed towards the binders on his right. "Take these to Hisagi."

Hi... Hisagi? "Uh... where...?"

"Second door on the right." Without another glance, he turned back to the computer and began typing away. Long dextrous fingers dancing across the keyboard.

Leaving the room, Ichigo headed right next door and entered, nearly dropping the binders when he saw an old friend. "Shuuhei?"

Said man lifted up his head, dark obsidian eyes narrowing before widening. "Shit, Ichigo!" He stood from behind his desk and made his way towards the other. "What in the world are you _doing _here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." Ichigo re-adjusted his grip on the binders. "You work here? You never told me that you jerk. As Grimmjow's Vice President?"

The older man nodded. "Yes well... I'd much rather keep a low profile... I've been here longer than my time participating in the underground street races with Renji... And you I take it are the personal assistant Grimmjow's been yelling with all morning."

"It's only been ten fucking minutes and the asshole expects me to know everything."

Shuuhei chuckled and took the binders from Ichigo, walking back over to his desk. "You'll get used to his attitude. Ichigo... What happened the other night? Why did you not meet up with Renji? Rukia kept calling, wondering where you were because none of us heard from you."

Aw fuck, he still had yet to call her back! Oops... Still standing near the doorway, Ichigo shrugged. "Something else came up..."

Shuuhei didn't take that for an answer. "Ichigo, did they find you or something?"

Orange hair shook. "No. I kinda had a run- in with our cheerful boss."

"A run-in."

Ichigo bit his inner lip. "Yup. A run-in. And now I'm here. Surprise Surprise."

There was a pregnant pause before Shuuhei spoke. "Renji's been worried. Ever since your run in with whoever came after you following the race and you kinda dropped off the map. That was until we received a call from Rukia asking for an accelerator part."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, you and Renji are one of the best suppliers out there."

"We still have the part you asked for."

"Great because I'll be needing it for the upcoming races."

Shuuhei's eyebrows knitted together. "What are you talking about? Shouldn't you be more concerned with out running Nnoitra Jiruga for loosing his money?" He leaned back in the chair. "You're wanted Ichigo. You owe him money and you _know _how he is about not getting what he wants when he wants it."

Everything revolved around money in the underground. "I know, that's why I'm participating in the Grand Five."

"What?" Shuuhei hissed out. "How- No, I don't want to know. I'm not getting involved with this. That's what the accelerator part was for, wasn't it? You need to talk with Rukia about it this. Does she even know?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No..."

Silence. Then, "You're an idiot."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence." Ichigo deadpanned. "Look, I'll find a way to meet up with you tonight OK? I've gotta get the part to Rukia so she can start working on the car. The first race is in a few weeks. Besides, I think that there's something else going on... Something that I'm hoping to figure out through the Grand Five races."

"What are you talking about?"

Brown eyes stared down at the floor. "I don't know yet and I don't want to get you and Renji more involved that you two already are." He then straightened and looked Shuuhei right in the eye. "I need to do this to clear my name and get out of this mess."

Ichigo was digging himself into a hole filled with lies and excuses but hopefully, after he went through the Grand Five and won, he'd be able to not only pay off the damn debt he shouldn't be owing, but he'd also find out what was going on underneath the exterior of the races. When he was taken over by a random band of other racers and had the money stolen, they had thought Ichigo was knocked out but the young man had heard them gossiping about another individual who was trying to take over everything. Someone who was trying to monopolize the entire underground system. Whoever this individual was, was the very person who set Ichigo up and started this whole mess.

Ichigo was out for revenge.

"You do know that the first and second rounds requires a navigator right?" Shuuhei's comment snapped Ichigo out of his inner monologue.

"What?"

"The first two rounds. You will need a navigator. You and Rukia aren't the only ones looking for better parts and navigators." The Vice President sat up, brining his hands together. "Got anyone in mind?"

Ichigo pondered that for a second then he smirked. "Yup. I know just the guy to team up with."

xxxxxxx

"What'd you do, get lost along the way?" Grimmjow replied to Ichigo's entrance to his office. The younger man had been gone for a good ten minutes.

"Missed me that much eh?" Ichigo snickered, earning himself a blue glare. "Geeze take a chill pill. It's not like I'm gonna leave you or anything."

"Hn. Whatever..." Grimmjow motioned towards a large yellow envelope and handed Ichigo a small business card. "These here need to be delivered to this address. Think you can get there and back before eleven?"

A challenge. Oh how Ichigo _loved _challenges! Taking the small white rectangular card from Grimmjow's hand, Ichigo stared down at the address. This place was on the other side of town! "How the hell am I supposed to get from here to there and back in under an hour?"

Grimmjow dangled a set of car keys in front of Ichigo's face. "Drive you idiot."

D-Drive? As in... he was really? Brown eyes lit up. "Aw hell yeah! I'll be back in half the time!"

A sly grin spread across Grimmjow's face. "Oh really?"

Ichigo was already halfway to the door. "Really."

As the door shut behind him, Ichigo was practically bouncing down the hallway towards the elevator. Passing by the secretary, the woman had the gaul to say, "You were fired already?"

Ichigo turned and stuck his tongue out, making the woman start at the childish behavior. "Yeah right."

Stepping into the elevator and grinning as the doors shut the still shocked woman out, Ichigo held the keys tightly in his hand. He was jittery with excitement, already feeling adrenaline coursing through his system at the thought of driving Grimmjow's car.

Fuck, how the hell did he manage to pull that one off? Grimmjow must have been in a good mood or something to allow for Ichigo to drive his car! As soon as the doors opened on the first floor, the orange haired personal assistant quite literally ran out of the office building.

Reaching the parking garage, Ichigo ran up the three flights of stairs to where Grimmjow parked the Cayman this morning. "Ohh this is so fucking awesome!" Ichigo cried out as he neared the sleek blue sports car.

He hit the unlock button and pulled on the drivers side door, expecting it to open. When it failed to, the young man thought he might have hit the wrong button. He tried again but it failed to unlock. "The hell?"

Pressing the panic button, Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin when the car next to him sounded its alarm. "Oh you've gotta be fucking _kidding me!_"

xxxxxxx

Shuuhei entered Grimmjow's room and noticed Ichigo's absent presence. "I thought you had him as your personal assistant?" Walking over towards the business owner's desk and handing him a stack of papers, the shorter man tried to figure out where Ichigo was.

"I sent him on an errand across town." Grimmjow gave a vague answer, not aware that Shuuhei already knew of Ichigo's street car talents.

Waiting for Grimmjow to sign of on the few papers, the dark haired man went over to the window and stared outside, overlooking the city. "You gave him the Prius... didn't you?"

"Hn. I don't know how well he drives. Besides, it's a company owned car. It's good marketing." Grimmjow spoke half the truth. He was well aware of Ichigo's driving capabilities and it _was _good marketing. The Prius was decorated with the Pantera logo and colored to go with the company's overall style. But most importantly, Grimmjow wanted to get back at Ichigo for earlier that morning.

All throughout the weekend, Ichigo continually asked if he could go back into the garage to look at the cars. Grimmjow repeated over and over that Ichigo needed to take it easy before he started work bright and early Monday morning. It was amusing how the orange haired youth resulted to a childish pout whenever Grimmjow turned him down.

As the weekend progressed, Ichigo recovered quickly, much to Grimmjow's liking. He didn't have to fret over Ichigo suddenly passing out on him again. However, with Ichigo's health on the rise, the younger man was pestering the homeowner to no end with little questions here and there whenever Grimmjow tried to get work done. As much as he felt like he needed to listen to Szayel's order about keeping and eye on Ichigo, the blue haired CEO wanted to just lock Ichigo in a room and let the boy stay there so he'd get some peace and quiet. But with Ichigo constantly around, it was actually... Kind of nice. The house wasn't so quiet anymore.

He wished he could see Ichigo's face when he figured out that the car keys that he handed over weren't the ones belonging to his blue Cayman. If only Ichigo stopped to inspect them before he dashed out of the room... Who said Grimmjow didn't have a sense of dark humor?

Hisagi grinned. "You're cruel."

"I only look out for the company's well being." Grimmjow smirked, handing back the papers to Shuuhei. "It's all business."

Besides, what better way to strike back at the car addict than to give him a four cylinder, eco-friendly machine on wheels?

xxxxxxx

After a most interesting first day, Grimmjow pulled up to garage and parked the car. "I'm surprised you still managed to deliver the papers and get back in under an hour."

Ichigo grinned, stepping out of the car. "I can drive anything and everything. I guess I'll be catching my own ride to work from now on since I know where it is now. Thanks Grimmjow... y'know for letting me have the job."

Grimmjow thought for a moment. Ichigo had his own apartment across town and he said that he'd be leaving to go stay there come tomorrow since he didn't need to be watched anymore. But... "You can stay here if you would like to."

Brown eyes widened at the offer. "I don't want to intrude. I mean, I've already done enough, don't you think?" Besides, he had to take care of some business tonight. "I gotta do some things anyways."

"Do them here. It's fine." Grimmjow exited the car and shut the door, already heading over towards the doorway into the home. "I do work at home anyways on weekday nights so your presence is needed."

"What?" Ichigo's mouth dropped open at that. "More work?" He ran after Grimmjow who was already making his way through the home towards a study. "Don't you like... relax or something?"

"Hn." Dropping his briefcase onto the desk, Grimmjow took off his coat and threw it over one of the chairs. "Whatever."

Ichigo just stood there. "Uhm..."

"What?" Grimmjow snapped.

"Do you include dinner?"

Blue eyes blinked. Dinner? Oh, right. "Do whatever. I'll get something later."

Well, that didn't sound too reassuring. Ichigo pursed his lips and turned around, heading right to the kitchen. Grimmjow didn't seem to be the kind of guy who payed a lot of attention to food consumption. Maybe it was because he was in charge of such a large business and didn't have anyone to really look after him? Well, save for the butler but the older man really just tended to the up-keep of the house.

Pulling open the refrigerator door, Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the nearly bare shelves. "The hell does he eat? Air?" How the hell did Grimmjow manage to keep that muscular physique if there was nothing in his fridge? The man probably ordered out often. Woah did Ichigo just take notice to Grimmjow's physical qualities?

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Flipping it open, the orange haired man saw a text from Rukia:

_Where are u?_

Should he tell here exactly where he was? Well, Grimmjow _did _say he could do whatever he wanted.

_At a friends place_

After replying, he opened the freezer door and saw a bag of mixed vegetables. Pulling the bag out and opening it, he decided to make a quick stir-fry after finding a small bag of rice tucked away in a corner.

His phone buzzed again.

_You didn't call back. U OK?_

Ah, Rukia... ever the concerned one- even if she just was still hounding Ichigo for more parts for her to play with.

_Yeah I'm good. U can come over._

He stirred the frying vegetables before another buzz.

_Address_

Address? What as the address to here? Looking around the kitchen for an envelope, newsletter or _something_, Ichigo glared at the absence of papers. Poking his head into Grimmjow's study, he asked, "What's your address?"

"6208 Revrant Drive."

"Thanks!" Quickly texting back the address to Rukia, Ichigo wondered if Grimmjow would ever figure out why he was asked that question. Probably not since he's so focused with work, Ichigo thought to himself.

_I'll get the accelerator from Renji and bring the car. I need to talk to you._

_K. C u soon Rukia._

Grimmjow wouldn't mind. After all he did say it was OK for Ichigo to do whatever he wanted and the orange haired young man fully intended on taking that statement to heart. Couple minutes later, Ichigo dished his plate then grabbed another and put a serving onto it to take to Grimmjow.

Entering the study where Grimmjow still sat, typing away on his laptop, Ichigo set the plate down next to him. "Food's good for the brain you know."

"Whatever."

Shrugging, the younger man turned and left Grimmjow to do what he pleased.

A half hour later, after finishing off his meal and cleaning up, Ichigo received a text from Rukia.

_Ichigo, how the hell do I get in?_

Oh yeah, that's right! There was a gateway at the front... Fuck. Walking back into the bear cave, Ichigo smiled when he noticed the empty plate. Picking it up, he asked easily, "Hey Grimm, how do you open the front gates?"

Not even turning around to look, Grimmjow replied. "Key pad by the front door."

Turning around again and leaving, Ichigo went and pressed the button two allow Rukia entrance to the estate. It took her less than thirty seconds to fly down the open driveway, park the car and race up the front steps. Flinging her arms around Ichigo's neck, she then did a complete mood change. Grabbing Ichigo's front shirt, she shook him back and forth with all her might. "You idiot! Was it too hard to give me a call or text to say you were alright?"

"Rukia I-"

"What? Found some other mechanic who was better than me?"

"No I-"

"Found some hot boy toy to go run around with?"

Ichigo stammered. "R-Rukia!"

She pulled away, crossing her arms over her black leather jacket covered chest. "What?"

"He's not a boy toy."

She was silent for a moment then grinned. "But he is hot."

Ichigo stiffened and blushed. "The hell, I didn't say that. Don't twist my words."

"You didn't deny it."

The orange haired boy shifted on his feet. Fucking Rukia, making him think up of stupid things like that! Grimmjow wasn't hot- OK he was good looking. Very good looking. The man had a strong face and his eyes were really pretty... Fuck! "W-Well, I... No... I-"

"Why are you here anyways?" Rukia cut Ichigo off as if she finally noticed where she was. "Who the heck owns this place?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ichigo gave a unamused laugh. "Yeah... about that. You see... well... it's a long story."

The petite woman gave him a look which had Ichigo immediately roll out the story. After he finished Rukia's mouth was hanging open, eyes wide in disbelief. "You were hit, the guy who hit you offered you a _job _and now you're living _and _working for him in _his house_?"

A silent moment passed by, Ichigo unsure of what to say. Luckily, Rukia decided she wasn't done talking. "Jesus Ichigo, I send you out to pick up the accelerator part from Renji but you get picked up instead and you don't even bother with an 'I'm OK' call. Do I need to put a tracker on you or something? I even called Shinji to see if you contacted him."

Well... it was now or never. "Speaking of Shinji, I kinda need his help."

Rukia frowned. "With what?"

"Well, you know how I'm in this whole mess with Nnoitra right? Loosing his money package and what not? Ah... You see, the Grand F-"

"Are you out of your mind?" Once again Ichigo found himself being shaken by the short woman. Who knew she had so much strength? "What the hell are you thinking? You can't do it, I won't let you!"

"It's two million Rukia." That had her halt, large obsidian eyes blinking comically. "I was set up out there. Someone's trying to take over the street racing games, trying to monopolize the whole underground system."

"W-What?" She took a step back. "What do you mean?"

"You know as well as I do that with each race won, the closer we get to the inner circle. I need to find out who set me up, clear my name, get the cash and get out of this shit. The first two races require a navigator Rukia. Shinji's always been my right hand man."

"Right. Well, now that I know you've signed up for _that_," she gave him another annoyed look, "Our garage got ransacked the other night. Everything is either gone or destroyed. It was a good thing that I took the car and tools out that night to meet up with another client. When I came back, everything was trashed."

"Fuck. Do you know who it was?"

She shook her head. "Nnoitra is my guess. He won't do anything too drastic unless you truly decide to run out on him."

"I didn't run out! Fuck, why won't anyone believe me?"

Rukia quirked her lips. "Ichi, you know that whenever a driver manages to loose their delivery and can't pay up then and there, it's classified as running. Part of the street racer code."

Brown eyes narrowed. "I will pay him back and I will figure out who the fuck set me up. I'll win this Rukia but I'll need your help. You in?"

She nodded. "Of course I'm in. Well, guess we better get you geared up for the first round then. Good thing I'm here with the right tools." Rukia turned and walked back to the car. "I wish we could upgrade it somehow... the last race made some nasty dents and bending in the undercarriage." She shot him a glare. "I told you to be careful."

Ichigo held up his hands in defense. "Hey! How was I supposed to know that the asshole in front of me was going to drop spike lines?"

"Whatever. I'm assuming that Grimmjow has a garage, right? And you're _sure _he's alright with this?"

Grimmjow said that Ichigo could conduct his business here, and conducting his business he was. Maybe Ichigo was stretching the privilege a little too far but eh, Grimmjow was too holed up in his cave to notice this happening. "Yup. No worries."

xxxxxx

Dammit all to hell. Why couldn't he get Ichigo's stupid face out of his mind? For the past half hour while he tried to do work, all he seemed to think about was that damn orange haired street racer. The entire day went by so smoothly with Ichigo's help that Grimmjow found himself actually _relaxing_ whilst at work. That never happened. Ever. Ichigo was good at finding places and making quick deliveries. Ichigo made Grimmjow's job easier which in turn mad the blue haired CEO a _little _nicer. And it was only their first day... Grimmjow smirked at his laptop. Ichigo was a quick learner.

His stomach let out a little gurgle as it digested the food. Homemade food at that. Grimmjow rarely made food for himself, always ordering or eating out. Ichigo seemed to be a _sorta _good influence.

Suddenly, Grimmjow had this weird feeling crawl up his back. Something seemed off... Tearing his eyes away from the bright computer screen, the blue haired business man turned and stared out of the room.

The house was quiet... Too quiet...

He stood and walked out of the room, noticing that Ichigo wasn't in the kitchen or lounging on the sofa watching T.V. A clammer in the garage made Grimmjow's head swivel to that direction. Oh fuck no, Ichigo better _not _be stealing his car!

After all he's done for Ichigo, the little dipshit was trying to take one of his babies? Hell no! And to think, he was actually starting to _like_ the younger man!

"I'm going to fucking kill you Ichigo!" Grimmjow snarled as he stomped off.

xxxxxx

Rukia's mouth hung open as soon as Ichigo brought her into the garage. He thought she was going to keel over at the sight of the multitude of cars just sitting there in pristine condition. The young woman was practically drooling. "I-Ichigo, there are... Holy... All of them... So many!"

"I know right? Exactly my reaction when he showed me." Ichigo smirked remembering the morning Grimmjow was so kind as to show off his 'little collection.' Then, Ichigo just had to open his big mouth and inform Grimmjow that he was a street racer. Grimmjow did not take that well. But, at least Ichigo wasn't sitting in a jail cell! "You gotta be quiet though. He's working and he does _not _like being interrupted."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Popping the trunk of Ichigo's blue 2006 Scion tC, Rukia lifted out her bag of tools but accidentally let a handle slip, making the bag tumble onto the floor. Tools clattering across the smooth white flooring, sound echoing loudly within the now silent garage, the woman froze. "Oops."

"Shit Rukia!"

The garage door slammed open, making both the mechanic and driver jump and turn towards the enraged blue haired man standing there. "Ichigo! What the he- Who the fuck are you?"

"Ah, Grimmjow, this is Rukia, my mechanic. Rukia, this is Grimmjow. The asshole who ran into me." Ichigo gave a sheepish smile, hoping that everything would be OK, even though he was receiving a searing blue death glare from the homeowner. This garage must be cursed or something, Ichigo thought.

* * *

**TBC**

**omgsofuckingbusylikeomg *insert mental freakout* Is anyone else with me in sayin' that college professors always seem to think that their class is most important and therefore will assign a shitload of work? All at the same damn time? Thank god it's the weekend finally *passes out***

**Thanks a bunch for reading! **

**Hope ya'll enjoyed it ~_^**

**Review! For they are my 5hr energy shots!**

**~ChaosGarden**


	5. Chapter 5

**Crash Course **

**Ch 5**

**Wow I'm completely blow away by all the responses from last chapter. You guys really know how ta make someone feel really awesome :) Thanks tons for the many reviews, faves and alerts! A ****special thanks to the following awesome rad dudes: ****Totorom, dudeyaoi, Mistress Penelopye, Nosferatu523, Gypsygrrl****, ****gajeel chan, ****tyl ashke****, ****Black Storm Van Pendragon****, ****shadowX101****, ****Sever My Sweet Tooth****, ****XdesertXRoseX****, ****AvariceOfTheTulips****, ****hitsuzen-hime**** , ****bloodytears87****, xDaRkxRaINx, ****Vardlynn****, ****forevereden****, ****Jeanne-jaques San****, ****Yumi-nachan****, ****Lioange****, ****ichibanseiken**** , ****DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC**** , and ****Angelchan2012****.**

**Authors replies to those without accounts:**

**gajeel chan: LOL I think you'll have to be put on a waiting list in order to get into Grimmjow's garage ;) The guy does not seem to be wanting more people in there oogling over his cars ;) Thanks a bunch for reviewing! Ya totally rock!**

**XdaRkxRaINx: ~_^ Go me for making your day better! Hahaha Grimm and Ichi's office spat seemed to the highlight of this chapter. It was a lot of fun writing their bickering :P Thanks for reviewing! You're super awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, I really don't... so don't sue me because I can't give you anything... The amazing Tite Kubo does. But I don't recommend suing him either. Lol**

**Content/ Chapter warning: Rukia likes playing with cars, Ichigo is a good persuader, and Grimmjow is just fed up with his home being invaded.**

* * *

He was prepared to defend his home, ready to tear after the orange haired individual he had so kindly let roam around his place, but when he whipped open the garage door and saw not only a random addition to his expensive car collection, but also an individual whom he had absolutely no affiliation with or knew of, sitting there in his garage.

Stunned was too small of a word to describe Grimmjow utter state of confusion. How the hell did this woman get into his home? Still standing between the doorway, glaring at his new house companion, Grimmjow snarled out, "Ichigo what the fuck is going on? Who the hell is she?"

"I told you already Grimm." Ichigo moved to stand in between the two, effectively holding Grimmjow's simmering blue gaze. "This is Rukia, my mechanic."

Crossing his arms over a still business dressed chest, Grimmjow's lips frowned. "And why the hell is she here?

"You said I could do whatever I wanted." Ichigo easily stated.

"I never said you could conduct your... your illegal business here."

The dammed street racer had the gall to smirk. "But you never said that I couldn't."

"You're taking your privileges to a whole new level kid." Grimmjow stepped down from his high perch, slowly making his way towards the two at a predator like pace. "I can have you both arrested and thrown into jail. That way, I won't have to ever think twice about either of you- especially you Ichigo. You've caused me enough trouble."

Ichigo bristled. "The hell, I didn't do shit!" He moved closer towards the taller man, meeting him half way. "I appreciate the offer for working at your business and I've done my fair share of makin' your life easier today."

"And it might just be your last day."

Brown eyes widened. "What? You can't just kick me out just like that!"

Oh how the tables have turned! Grimmjow enjoyed the look of panic marring the younger man's face. "I can do whatever I fucking want. Unlike you, I have power and with it the ability to do whatever I fucking please."

"Now you're being just an uptight asshole again." Ichigo rolled his eyes, already used to Grimmjow's threats. Spending the weekend a full work day with the blue haired CEO built up a slight immunity to the usual cold bite the elder man had. "Listen man, you need to learn to just chill."

"The hell if I'm going to 'chill' with you and your, your... mechanic conducting illegal business in my garage without my consent!" Grimmjow roared into Ichigo's face.

The little shit actually smirked back at him. "But you _did _give me consent. After I told you I had things to do, you said 'you can do them here'. And here I am!"

"Besides I didn't know that repairing a car was illegal." Rukia chimed in.

"That does not look like repairing a car to me." The blue haired homeowner hissed out. Goddamn all he wanted was to do his work in peace but no, _no_! Why in the world would he be allowed to? Ichigo and his damn hooligan nature that's why!

And most importantly, why the _fuck _was he not calling the cops on them? It would be so much easier if he let the police handle this stupid little situation he got in. I'm the one who fucking ran into Ichigo in the first place, Grimmjow snarled at himself. If the cops came, the orange haired brat would more than likely spit out that little secret and in turn, Grimmjow would be hauled off.

And Grimmjow'd be dammed again if he didn't remember telling Ichigo that he could do whatever he wanted whilst staying at his place. The guy was right. Fuck.

Groaning and rubbing a hand over his face, Grimmjow tried to let the anger seep out before he acted a bit more... sane. "Don't bother trying to hide it Ichigo, I'm not stupid enough to fall for anymore of your petty tricks."

"They weren't petty if you were too oblivious to what was happening in your own home." Ichigo supplied, causing Grimmjow to growl.

"Christ kid just tell me what the hell you're doing! I've allowed you free rein on my property, given you a job to help _you _out with your problem, and-"

Grimmjow's rant was halted when he felt a weight settle on his arm. In that pause, Ichigo began. "Grimmjow, I really am appreciative of all that you've offered and done. Really. I just... I don't know... I'm used to doing things like this and I guess I kinda did get out of line... I just didn't want to disturb ya when you were workin' in your office. Can ya forgive this dumb delinquent?" Great, now his own street drawl was coming out.

Well I'll be dammed, Grimmjow thought. "You're... forgiven." He was surprised at how easily it rolled off his tongue. He didn't even think twice about forgiving Ichigo for what he did. What the hell has gotten into me? Grimmjow wondered.

First he was ready to strangle Ichigo and now... now he was just fine with it. And that's what began to actually cause a tendril of fear to snake its way through the CEO. He was actually _fine _with Ichigo.

How the hell did that happen in so little time?

And _why _was he still allowing for Ichigo to touch him?

As if sensing Grimmjow's unease, the younger man removed his hand. "Thanks, Grimm."

Grimmjow glared again. Mainly at himself because he was too blind earlier to notice the questionable behavior Ichigo was exuding earlier. All those questions here and there... dammit! He'd given all the answers to Ichigo so easily too!

Inner Grimmjow was tearing himself up. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He shouted at himself. "Tch. Whatever."

Rukia came up besides the two now calm men. "So, I'll properly introduce myself. Name's Rukia Kuchiki, head mechanic on our three man racing team."

Blue eyes met obsidian. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, CEO of Pantera Enterprise. But I'm sure you already know that because of loud mouth over here."

"Hey!" Ichigo's exclamation was ignored.

"Yeah, he informed me of your... business situation. I must say, that's pretty kind of you." Rukia smirked. "Any hidden agenda in that corporate mind of yours?"

"Rukia!"

"Are you insinuating something?" Grimmjow grumbled out, noticing Ichigo's now reddening face. The hell were these two going on about?

Shaking her head, Rukia turned and waved her hand at the two. "Oh nothing at all, don't mind me. Just mere curiosity." Kicking over the bag, allowing for it to sit in an upright position, Rukia rummaged through it. "Ichigo, give Shinji a call and tell him that when he gets here to bring the welding tools. Mine aren't here..."

"Yeah I'll do tha-"

Grimmjow's head snapped up from his earlier glare at the mechanics back. "Wait on damn moment! There's another one coming?"

Ichigo turned around slowly, grinning again. Fuck. Grimmjow was _not _going to like this one bit. "Uhm well y'see... I kinda need to have a navigator for the next two races in the Grand Five..."

Scratch out everything nice he was thinking earlier about Ichigo. "What are you getting at Ichigo?"

In the next five minutes Grimmjow's mood went from confused, to intrigued, to down right hostile. "You're participating in a street race for two and a half million? The fuck are you on kid? Shit, you fucking crazy or something?"

"That's what I said." Rukia added from behind the two, still rummaging through her bag and pulling out tools here and there.

"But I gotta do it!" Ichigo said, trying to make everything make sense.

"To clear your name, yes I understand that." Grimmjow ran a hand through his blue hair. "How the hell do you plan on getting into the inner circle if everything's so clammed up that even a bomb wouldn't open it?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ichigo looked down at Rukia. "We're gonna make it to the final run and win it. Doing so will allow me access to the inner ring."

Grimmjow snorted. "Revenge isn't the way to go."

"Then what the hell else am I supposed to do Grimmjow? I'm not going to fucking run away!" Ichigo hollered back.

The older man actually grew some respect for Ichigo after that. He'd always admired people who faced their problems head on instead of merely running away. Wait since when was he admiring Ichigo with anything?

"Oh fuck!" Rukia cried out, kicking at the right rear tired, watching it slowly deflate. "I didn't even realize that this thing was loosing air... And the chrome cap is dented. Shit how the hell did that happen?" She squatted down, examining the ruined piece of the car.

Grimmjow thought for a moment. Fuck, was he really getting involved with this whole thing? "Just place an order." Yup. He was.

Both Ichigo and Rukia turned and started wide eyed at Grimmjow who in turn stiffened and glared back. "I'm not repeating myself."

Large brown eyes bore into still glaring blue. "You'll... allow us to-"

"Yes. Whatever. As an apology for my earlier actions." Grimmjow grumbled out. Now the two couldn't blackmail him with anything he said or did earlier. They were square. "And don't buy that cheap shit you guys have going on. If you want something that'll last, go for the good stuff."

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "You know a lot about cars..."

Blue eyes rolled. This was just like what happened on the weekend when Ichigo had his little drool fest over his own collection of cars- particularly the blue Cayman. "I don't just collect cars for the hell of it. Like you, I enjoy playing around with their engines."

Grimmjow walked over towards a draped vehicle and pulled on the beige covering. As the material dropped to the floor, Rukia's little shout made Ichigo smirk. "Oh my god it's a Ferrari 599 GTO!" She examined the crunched up sleek car with a critical eye. "The heck happened to it? How could you ruin such a wonderful machine?"

Grimmjow pointed to a now frowning orange haired man. "He ran into it."

"The fuck if I did you asshole! You're the one who hit me!"

Grimmjow grinned at the now steaming boy; Ichigo was fun to rile up.

xxxxxxx

A couple hours later, Grimmjow found himself laying in bed wondering if he would wake up to an empty garage the next morning. Rukia had been adamant about working on the cars that night and Grimmjow had finally given up with the stubborn woman- much to Ichigo's amusement- and let her do her thing in his garage.

Ichigo had walked with Grimmjow back upstairs a little after midnight and stopped him in the hallway before they parted ways. "Listen, I know I'm askin' a lot from you. I'll do my best to hold up my end of our deal."

Grimmjow's lips quirked at that. "Understood. But don't think that just because I'm letting you and your friend fiddle around in my garage I'll let you off easy when you're working for me at Pantera."

A light smile wormed its way across Ichigo's smooth face. "Wouldn't expect it any other way Grimm."

Blue eyes rolled as he turned away from a now smirking orange haired street racer. "It's Grimmjow."

"Whatever ya say Grimm!"

Grimmjow's response was slamming is door as he entered his room. Hearing Ichigo's rambunctious laughter echo through the upper dwelling, Grimmjow wondered if he'd be able to somehow make Ichigo's working life a living hell tomorrow.

Pulling off his shirt and tossing it haphazardly across the room Grimmjow slipped out of his working attire and pulled on a loose pair of black sleeping pants before heading to the bathroom and brushing his teeth. Finishing up there, the man went to his bed and fell face first into the plush bedding. Rolling over, he stared at the dark ceiling.

To think, only a few days ago he'd run into Ichigo and now, that very dammed kid was working as his personal assistant. How the hell was he going to justify that?

"Well... he's good at getting things done fast, I'll give him that much." And it was true. Furthermore, what Grimmjow now found himself pondering, was the idea of Ichigo staying with him. For a long time to come. Working in the corporate world as his personal assistant that is. Nothing more.

Besides, it wasn't as if they'd become friends after what all just went down.

Fuck.

He was now thinking of Ichigo as a friend.

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._ "My life is so fucking messed up right now."

Before he knew it, his body plunged him into sleep. During his fitful slumber, Grimmjow woke up in the middle of the night after one hell of a dream.

Unable to go back to sleep, the blue haired CEO sat downstairs in his study and plucked away on his computer, trying to forget a certain orange haired street racer.

That's right. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, CEO of Pantera Enterprise, hard ass, cold business man, just had a –non sexual– dream of a certain loud mouthed housemate. It had completely come right out of left field, blindsiding him. All he continued to see was Ichigo's smiling face and hearing his snarky comments. What got him worse was that he was allowing himself to smile back. It scared him because the last time he was ever truly smiling was when he had his... family...

Grimmjow was startled awake and sat up quickly in bed. Electric blue eyes wide with disbelief at what his mind just conjured up, Grimmjow yanked off the covers and began pacing the length of his room before marching downstairs into his study to try and forget what he had just seen in his dream.

Dreams were funny like that. Pulling on thoughts and images that were both recent and old input to the brain's memory banks, dreams created their own little story. This one had Grimmjow now staring into a bright computer screen at a blank word document, waiting for him to type something in.

Waiting for the past fifteen minutes for him to type something in.

Goddamn this night was just full of fucking surprises wasn't it? First it was Rukia, then it was Ichigo telling him about participating in the Grand Five and now there's supposedly another one who was on the way. Shinji was his name, if Grimmjow remembered correctly. The guy was Ichigo's navigator?

Navigator like a human GPS or something?

What was a navigator needed for if all Ichigo was going to be doing was racing down a street?

"Hey man is this yer place?"

Grimmjow froze at the sudden voice behind him laced with a street accent. That did _not _sound like Ichigo and it definitely was not Rukia's. He turned and leveled a seething glare at the new intruder. "Who the fuck are you, and how the fuck did you get in my house?"

The tall, lanky blond haired man propped himself on the doorway languidly, as if _he _was the one who owned the place. "Ichi said I'd be here. Rukia got me in."

It was three thirty in the fucking morning and now Grimmjow not only had to deal with his mind _still _conjuring up Ichigo, but now he also had to focus on this peculiar individual standing before him. "You must be Shinji."

"Ding ding ding!" The lanky man snapped his fingers together and grinned. "We got ourselves a winner! Man yer kinda slow on the uptakes."

Grimmjow's left eye twitched. Why the _fuck _did these people think that they could speak to him in such a degrading manner? "Show some goddamn respect for the one who is supplying you all with the necessities to conduct your little business you little shit."

Grimmjow did not like Shinji. Not at all.

And why the hell was the guy wandering around his house anyways at three thrity in the damn morning?

"Look man before you get yer pants up yer ass I'm here to see Ichi and give Rukia a lift back to my place after we... discuss a few things. I'm not going to be in yer hair so don't go wigging out on me." Shinji entered the room and took a seat opposite of Grimmjow's desk.

An electric blue glare bore down onto the still grinning man. "You're fucking creepy."

"Oh you wound me!" Shinji dramatically clasped his hands over his heart.

"Get the fuck out." Grimmjow growled out. Holy hell this night was just terrible! Grimmjow's mood at work was going to be utterly foul.

"Nah man I gotta see Ichi."

Grimmjow stood, broad naked chest puffing out in defiance. "Then go upstairs and wake the brat up; _then _get the fuck out."

The blond let out a low whistle. "Damn yer kinda hot."

Grimmjow's muscles flexed, ready to snap and pound this guy's head in, as he bristled. "Excuse me?"

Shinji held up both hands as he stood up. "Woah man chill. It's not like I'm gonna do anything to ya..."

Another grin from the blond and Grimmjow thought he would just knock the guy out and toss him outside. On the street. Before he could say anything, the lanky man sauntered out of the room with a quick flick of his wrist waving back to Grimmjow.

His house was now full of delinquents. "Jesus Christ." Grimmjow ran a hand through untamed blue hair, replaying in his mind what all just happened. Was he just called hot by another man?

Not that he really took offense or anything because well– a crash from upstairs had Grimmjow's thoughts halt as he was now running up the flight of stairs. "Oh for the love of-"

"You asshole how come you didn't say you were going into the Grand Five?" Shinji had Ichigo now pinned to the floor, sitting atop the shocked orange haired boy. "Now you've gotten me into this!"

"Sh-Shinji you said ya didn't mind!" Ichigo struggled underneath the blond who had quite a bit of strength in those skinny arms of his.

Grimmjow moved in behind Shinji and picked him up with great ease, pulling him off of Ichigo. "I don't care what the fuck you two have to do but don't fucking go destroying my goddamn house!"

"Shit man get yer hands offa me!" Shinji writhed under Grimmjow's firm grip. "Fuck Ichi tell yer body guard to let go of me."

"He's not my body guard!"

"I'm not a body guard!"

Shinji managed to squirm out of Grimmjow's now loosened grip. "Fuck man that was one helluva reunion Ichigo."

"You're telling me!" Ichigo sat up on the floor, propping his arms behind him for support. "Didn't expect you to be coming in here at a quarter to four you stupid ass."

"Hey yer the one who called me up Ichi to help you out. Besides it's not like I got anything else to be doing now y'know? Not with you hiding and shit."

"He's not hiding."

"I'm not hiding!"

The words flew out of Grimmjow's mouth before he could stop them and now both Ichigo and the creep were staring at him. "What the hell you two looking at?"

Wide brown eyes blinked rapidly. "Uhm, nothing Grimm. Just... I didn't think you'd-"

The blue haired homeowner let loose a low growl. "Tch. Whatever. Just shut up."

Ichigo gave a quick smile in response before continuing. "I'm doing this Grand Five race because Shinji it'll get me closer to the inner ring. I need to find who set me up and who's trying to take control of the underground. I need your help Shin. Please?"

The blond groaned at the pleading look. "Fuck you Ichigo and yer damn puppy eyes. Course I'll be helping ya. Besides it's two and a half million so I _better _be getting some chunk of that shit."

"It's not gonna be easy Shin."

Said man let out a bark of laughter. "Fuck yeah it won't! I wasn't getting in this expecting it to be easy Ichi. I'm doing it for you and me. Oh yeah and Rukia. We can totally live the live of luxury if we win this."

A body appeared in the doorway, causing all three room occupants to turn and face it. "Well, now that you all have lowered your testosterone levels to a normal state, can I enter?"

"Hey Rukia was'sup?" Shinji waved from his new position sitting on Ichigo's bed. "Yer done?"

The short woman nodded, wiping away at a dirty cheek marred with a black line. "Yeah. Took off the wheels and everything, now I just have to wait for the new ones to arrive. I'll install the accelerator piece later this weekend." Tired eyes turned towards Grimmjow. "Thanks."

Grimmjow turned his head away, finding the night sky more appealing than the praise he was receiving. "Whatever."

Sliding off the bed and stepping over Ichigo, giving him a friendly kick after, Shinji and Rukia both made their way downstairs with the other two following behind. "Y'know Ichi, this isn't a bad place to be at. Thought you'd been kidnapped by Nnoitra or something when you didn't call. Who knew you were run into by-"

"He fucking ran into me!" Grimmjow barked.

"The hell if I did. You asshole you're the one driving the fucking car! Aren't you supposed to be watching out for pedestrians?" Ichigo shot back.

"Fuck you and your damn 'pedestrian' shit. There was no WALK sign there so you shouldn't have been walking across the goddamn street!"

As the two continued bickering, Rukia ushered Shinji outside. "Come on, they'll be at it for a while. Both too thick headed to just let the other win."

"Do they have good make up-"

"Oh shut up Shinji and get in the damn car. I'm tired." Rukia entered the passengers side door and situated herself in Shinji's car, crossing her arms over her chest.

Starting up the car, Shinji pulled out of the driveway and headed onto the main road. "This is gonna be one helluva ride Rukia. There's gonna be a whole buncha shit we're going to be getting into. You sure Ichi knows what he's doin?"

The woman nodded. "Yeah. Also, from what I hear, there really is something going down in the underground. Someone's trying to monopolize everything. Last week, I heard about another racer- nicknamed Shotlock or something- was found dead on the side of the road."

"What? You serious?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He tried to escape from something- or someone. Poor bastard was found and killed. I wonder if he knew something he shouldn't..."

"What about him? Grimmjow? He won't say anythin' will he?"

Rukia shook her head. "No, he won't. I think we can trust him. Besides, Ichigo seems to be fond of him as a friend."

Shinji snorted. "Ichi makes friends with everythin' and everyone." A moment of silence stretched between the two. "Fucking Ichigo always getting the good looking ones."

Rukia laughed.

xxxxxxx

Noticing the quiet outside, Ichigo stopped mid sentence and noticed the absence of his friends. "Wow they left."

"Nice observation you little shit." Grimmjow grumbled out as he turned and began heading back upstairs. "We have work in four hours."

Ichigo quickly caught up to Grimmjow's longer strides. "Yeah, and we all know what you're like with little sleep."

Grimmjow's right eye twitched. "The fuck's that supposed to mean?"

Snickering at the agitation lacing Grimmjow's words, Ichigo shook his head. "Nothin' Grimmjow, it's nothin." Before he entered his room however, Ichigo stopped Grimmjow by grabbing onto his arm again. "Hey I-"

"Don't go getting all sentimental on me."

Brown eyes rolled. "I just wanted to say thank you for earlier. Again. Y'know for believin' me."

Grimmjow turned his gaze away from Ichigo's. Those damned dream images were flickering across his mind once more. Fuck! "Whatever."

"It's not whatever Grimm. Look, I know it's degrading to your over blown pride and ego or whatever to have someone say thank you for your help but it really does mean a lot... to me. I still don't really know why you're doing it but regardless, it's great to have ya as a friend now."

"Is there going to be anymore of you showing up tonight?" Grimmjow inquired, earning a laugh from his new... friend.

"Nah, no one else." Ichigo released Grimmjow's arm and turned into his room. "G'night Grimm."

"Hn." Turning around and walking away, Grimmjow's mind was now once again a jumbled mess. Goodnight my ass, Grimmjow thought.

* * *

**TBC**

**Woo yeah who's done with midterm exams? ME! Fuck yeah time to vegetate and catch up on updated fics. I'm going to apologize now if this chapter seems a bit... rushed. Maybe it was just because of my own mindset after finally finishing exams and the thought of a free weekend a head? Hope that it doesn't ruin it too much ^^;**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**Thanks a bunch for reading.**

**Drop a review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	6. Chapter 6

**Crash Course**

**Ch 6**

**You guys really are awesome individuals! Thanks especially to the following dudes: shadowX101, DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC, tyl ashke, ichibanseiken, bloodytears87, Black Storm Van Pendragon, Chiaraa, dudeyaoi, IceBlueFoxFire, Sever My Sweet Tooth, AvariceOfTheTulips, xDaRkxRaINx, XdesertXRoseX, forevereden, hitsuzen-hime, xkikiqueenx, Vardlynn, Lioange, S., Jeanne-jaques San, Cici000, and kiwi-san.**

**Authors replies to those without accounts:**

**xDaRkxRaINx: Thanks for the review! Yeah Shinji's part is going to be a lot of fun to write in the upcoming chapters ~_^**

**xkikiqueenx****: Glad you're enjoying it and are excited for more! Thanks for the review :)**

**kiwi-san: heheh I think we all like to see a naughty Ichi ~_^ Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, I really don't... so don't sue me because I can't give you anything... The amazing Tite Kubo does. But I don't recommend suing him either. Lol**

**Content/ Chapter warning: Ichigo goes snooping and Grimmjow is still wondering why it is he's still allowing for Ichigo to stay with him. A little on the depressing side in some places. Chapter takes off about a week after last.**

* * *

Grimmjow awoke to the sun blaring into his room. It's bright rays dancing over every inch of his bed creating a solar warmth on top of the already warm coverings. Strange... Why was the sun so bright right now? It was never like this bef-

Pulling himself out of bed to grab his phone, the blue haired CEO felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach at the sight of the illuminated digits reading from his Blackberry.

9:03 glared at him. Mocking him.

"Shit!" Grimmjow cursed, pulling himself out of a warm bed and rushing over towards his closet to quickly throw on a clean suit. He had never been late for work. Ever. This was the first time out of his ten years running the company that he had ever not woken up to his ringing phone alarm.

And where the hell was Ichigo? The younger man should have already been up and should have woken Grimmjow up if he wasn't already! Stomping down hallway, the blue haired CEO pushed the door open to Ichigo's quarters and shouted. "Ichigo! Get the hell up we're going to be late!"

Huddled underneath all the covers, orange hair splayed haphazardly across fluffy pillows, Ichigo's brown eyes opened lazily. Removing his hand from its resting place over his head, Ichigo blinked, trying to process what it was that was being shouted at him.

"Wha...?"

Grimmjow felt his temper snap. "Work you moron! Work! We are going to be late!"

Ichigo's face scrunched up. "The hell are you talking about?" Turning his back on the homeowner, Ichigo mumbled as he shifted back underneath the covers. "It's Saturday Grimm."

Grimmjow froze, once hardened blue eyes morphing into something a little softer as that revelation sunk into his head. That's why his phone hadn't gone off. It Saturday. The damn weekend. And now, Grimmjow felt utterly ridiculous standing there in his business attire.

Turning around and quickly leaving Ichigo's room where the younger man could be heard snoring lightly, Grimmjow felt embarrassment bubble up within his chest at his humiliating little mistake. Some might brush it off as nothing but Grimmjow was not just anyone. He prided himself on upmost precision and this... this was just so un-like him!

He wasn't some child who might forget what day it was. Then again, children seemed to have Saturday branded into their little brains. They never forgot it was Saturday. Spending a day lounging on the couch playing video games or chatting it up with friends... The last time Grimmjow had anything similar to that was back when he wasn't the head figure of a multi billion dollar company.

A company that was on its way to becoming the greatest if he'd have anything to say about it.

Pulling off his tie and placing it next to the rest of the assortment, Grimmjow kicked off his shoes and completely undressed himself so that he could throw on a pair of comfortable jogging pants and a top. Lacing up his shoes, Grimmjow exited his room still wondering how the hell he could have forgotten it was Saturday already.

The week had gone by that fast? That smoothly?

Obviously it had...

Was it because Ichigo had been helping him out with things both at work and at home? It was agitating, knowing that he was starting to become accustomed to the orange haired man's presence and assistance.

Grimmjow never relied on anyone but now it was starting to become almost... normal.

Well, as normal as anyone's life would be with a street racer living in their home and having their friend work on a car in their garage. Speaking of the woman, Grimmjow was wondering when it was she would be showing up to make more adjustments and add that accelerator piece before the race.

The race.

This would be the first round for Ichigo if he remembered correctly.

What would be happening? Would they be alright?

Shaking his head, Grimmjow tried to rid himself of the worrisome thoughts. The hell if he was going to be seen fretting over those who threw themselves head first into the abyss. But he'd be dammed if he didn't say he was curious as to what would happen.

What were these races exactly?

Walking down the stairs, heading towards the back end of the house where a patio overlooked the large expanse of land stretching behind the estate, Grimmjow opened the sliding glass door and slipped outside. The cool morning air tickled his exposed skin as the sun struggled to warm everything up.

Winter was quickly approaching.

Shoving his hands into a black hoodie, Grimmjow continued to wonder about the very orange haired man sleeping upstairs. It had been a full week practically living with Ichigo and Grimmjow seemed to have grown accustomed to the younger mans presence; especially whilst at work.

Everything seemed to run smoother, piles of paper were now becoming extinct within Grimmjow's office because Ichigo seemed to be a one man delivery system. Grimmjow smirked, remembering what happened on Thursday.

It was a rather windy day and as the orange haired personal assistant darted out of the building to head on another across the city run, the young man had stumbled along the way, causing the papers within his arms to literally scatter into the wind.

From up above the rest of the city, Grimmjow merely grinned at Ichigo's terrible luck knowing all to well that the guy's mouth was forming terrible curse words that should not be uttered in a workplace. Shuhei shook his head and sighed, asking Grimmjow if he knew something like that was going to happen when he sent Ichigo out.

Well, he didn't _know _what was going to happen per say. It was just one of those feelings you get when you _think _something's going to happen.

And of course Grimmjow gave Ichigo hell when he came back. After all, Ichigo was now behind schedule.

That was another good day overall.

Who knew that the little punk was able to last in the business world when it seemed that he was never part of it prior to working for Grimmjow?

Ichigo Kurosaki was a very interesting individual.

Grimmjow let out a puff of air, watching as it appeared before him then dispersed. What the hell am I doing? He thought. What the _hell _am I doing?

And for once in his life, Grimmjow did not have an answer to the very question about himself. It was funny, in a strange way, how including someone else in your life, even if they are only an acquaintance or friend, can change you.

In slow but steady ways, Grimmjow was beginning to experience those very changes. His life consisted of work, home and more work. Social gatherings and co-worker mingling did not suit the CEO's style. He was used to being alone; used to doing things for himself when _he _wanted to.

Now he had another to help him out and it was weirding him out that he was quickly becoming used to Ichigo's presence and assistance.

He'd been alone for so long that somehow, without his consent, his body was yearning for more interaction. It was craving it and Ichigo and his rag tag team seemed to be the only cure. They provided Grimmjow with an escape from his reality and strangely enough the strait edge business man was being drawn towards this alternate way of life. Like before, it was weirding him out but for some strange reason he was not stopping himself. At all.

Strange, strange, strange.

He got up from his chair and began doing some quick leg warm up stretches before he began a light jog around the back towards the front of the house. Running down the paved driveway towards the gated entrance where Grimmjow's presence from the inner fence line allowed for the gates sensors to open the durable steel bars.

Sunlight shining brightly down onto his form, Grimmjow pushed forwards down the street, keeping a steady breathing rate.

It had been a while since he had last went out for a morning run– he missed the feeling of tensing and loosening muscles accompanied by a strong heart beat as he pushed his body harder and harder. He remembered when he was still a child, no more than the age of twelve, when he and his father went out on these kinds of morning runs.

Of course Grimmjow was never able to keep up with the older man's endurance, always having to head back sooner. He always grew frustrated with himself that he could never adhere to what his father could do but then then the older man had told his son that everything in life is a struggle– that it was up to you to push through it and succeed but to never be afraid of another route.

A weird clenching deep within his chest that he had thought he'd ridden himself of resurfaced. Grimmjow grit is teeth, grinding down on the white enamel and hasted his pace. Lungs burning, heart rate beating faster than normal, Grimmjow pushed through the onslaught of resurfacing memories.

xxxxxxx

Ichigo bolted upright in bed, gasping. "Holy fuck!"

Placing a hand to his chest, feeling his heart pound against it, Ichigo could hear ringing in his ears at the sudden change. He'd had a dream that he was falling only in this one, he could still feel the lingering sensation of the ground impact.

It was definitely not a good way to wake up.

Lying back down in bed, placing a hand over his face, Ichgio tried to calm his erratic heart beat from the dream- death experience. Some said that dreams were premonitions of what was to come, that they were how people communicated with the supernatural realm and all that mumbo jumbo.

Ichigo snorted. The hell if he'd want to talk to ghosts! They weren't real.

Rolling onto his stomach, the orange haired man reached over to the nightstand table and checked his phone. Seeing a text message waiting for him, he flipped open the sleek black device.

_Shinji's picking me up at 1. We'll be over around 2._

He was really doing this, wasn't he? Participating in the Grand Five?

_K. C u soon._

Yup. He was. "Ichigo what the hell are you thinking?" He said to himself as he slowly pulled himself out of the still very warm bed. The soft material called out to him, trying to make him fall back onto it and sleep for another hour or so.

His stomach growled. It obviously had another plan.

Reaching his arms above his head, Ichigo pulled at still dreary muscles. Rolling his right shoulder, he made his way to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water, fully waking him up now. A sound in the distance made him halt however.

Hand poised above his red toothbrush, Ichigo listened.

Nothing.

"It's probably just Grimm, doing whatever Grimm does."

Ichigo chuckled, recalling the look of embarrassment crossing the older man's face when he barged into Ichigo's room, yelling about work and being late. That was funny and something Ichigo won't let the blue haired homeowner forget for a while.

Grimmjow was good at keeping calm, cool and collected so whenever Ichigo found the chance to take a mistake or something funny the older man does, he took it and used it to pester the CEO. Their arguing banter in the office was quickly becoming the talk of the workplace.

Grimmjow had a short temper and Ichigo had a big mouth.

The two constantly butted heads during the week but they managed to work together and still not kill each other.

Shoving the toothbrush into his mouth, feeling the minty freshness of the toothpaste burst to life, Ichigo halted again when he heard another sound. "Da hell?" He murmured out, mouth full of a pale green bubbling toothpaste foam.

That noise was _not _coming from Grimmjow's room which was a little ways down the hall. No, the noise was _beyond _there.

Ichigo pulled the red toothbrush out of his mouth and walked towards the doorway opening towards the hall. Sticking his head out beyond the doorway, Ichigo waited to see if he would hear it again. "I'm going crazy. I am going crazy."

And just like a crazy person, Ichigo exited the safety of his bedroom and strode down the hallway. "Hello? Grimmjow?"

Ichigo took a glance into the homeowners room, hoping to see a familiar flash of blue hair. Seeing nothing, Ichigo's curious brown gaze turned right down a hallway he never traveled down before. Then again within the week he'd been staying with Grimmjow, he hadn't seen the older man's room. Now he has. "Great Ichigo you're becoming a creeper. Nice."

Making his way down the hallway, Ichigo passed by another closed off room, heading towards the last door on the left where the wooden panel was left ajar. A shadow moved and Ichigo felt his heart leap into his throat.

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shiiit! Someone's robbing this place! Ichigo shouted in his head.

What should he do? Call the cops? Call Grimmj- Wait! Where was Grimmjow? Where was he?

"Oh god they killed him..." Ichigo breathed out in a nearly non existent whisper. He was leaning close to the cracked opening, trying to see if he could spot anyone inside and practically jumped out of his skin and died right on the spot when the door whipped open revealing the old butler.

"Jesus Christ!" Ichigo shouted, pushing himself up against the wall.

"Good morning young man." The much shorter elderly man exited the room, carrying a dusting cloth. "Do you require my assistance with something?"

Yeah a new heart! He thought. All Ichigo could do was shake his head in the negative but then thought about something. "Where's Grimmjow?"

"The young master is out on a run."

Ichigo snorted. "He's not young."

The elderly man smiled making the ever prominent wrinkles lining his aged face ever more defined. "By my age, he is very young still. And you, are a child compared to me."

Ichigo's mouth promptly snapped shut. He just got his ass handed to him by an old man.

The butler gave an old chuckle. "Ah, you young people... I remember when I was your age..." He continued speaking as he walked down the hallway and Ichigo wondered if he was supposed to follow him but decided against it.

The room was still asking to be looked in with the door still open. What was in there?

Stepping around the doorway and into the darker room, Ichigo's eyebrows scrunched together when he came across a collection of old paintings, carpets and just random items that seemed to have been put into this storage type of room.

Walking over towards one of the paintings lined up together, Ichigo pulled it back and into the thin lines of sunlight penetrating the windows. If Grimmjow's blue gaze was fierce, this woman's eyes could completely shatter ice. Her beautiful but severe facial expression instantly clicked within Ichigo's mind: this was probably Grimmjow's mother.

But... why would a painting of her be in here?

Setting it to the side, Ichigo's curiosity got the better of him and he started going through the rest of the collected works. The next one he came across was a general landscape– the large oak tree's leaves was a glorious collection of reds, golds and browns painted on a bright blue skyline.

"Huh... that's interesting." Ichigo next came across a randomly designed painting. A multitude of colors, predominantly blue and red, were splashed along the canvas in an array. The abstraction of it was extremely fascinating and Ichigo found himself staring at the image, continually finding something different everywhere he looked.

Moving back again, Ichigo pulled another out and took a glance at it. Brown eyes widened. "It's... it's his family..."

The family painting was richly made with fine, precise stroked and toning. A stupid thought crossed Ichigo's mind: rich people had a thing for seeing themselves painted. He quickly banished that heartless thought and took another glance around the room, putting pieces together.

Grimmjow practically lived for his business, the man was always alone and his chilly personality just screamed that he was that woman's son just from the looks. Where were they?

Dead, Ichigo thought. That was the only explanation with what all he had experienced so far. No one else was in the house besides Grimmjow. No one.

Grimmjow must have collected these items and locked them away in this room. But... why didn't he just get rid of everything?

Pulling the family portrait out and into the light, Ichigo really looked at the typical family image: Mother on the right, father on the left, what appeared to be Grimmjow's younger sister sitting in a chair next to her mother and a younger version of the ice man standing in front of his father. Yet... Grimmjow seemed more...

Ichigo's lips twitched. "Happier."

"The hell you doing in here?"

Whipping around Ichigo flung his toothbrush automatically at the sound of the voice. Watching the plastic come into contact with a zipped up black hoodie covering up Grimmjow's body, Ichigo gave a sheepish grin again, hoping that he wouldn't be killed. Guess Grimmjow was not killed after all!

Grimmjow, just like his mother, had that same piercing gaze. Only this time, Ichigo had to actually worry about the menacing glare and the body it belonged to. "H-hey Grimmjow. Have a good run?"

The older man frowned crossing his arms over his chest and stepping into the room. "What are you doing in here Ichigo?"

"Look, I heard a noise and thought it was a ghost or robber or something and came to check it out and it was only the ol'guy who helps out around here was-"

"Stop it." Grimmjow held up his hand, halting Ichigo's tongue. "You're babbling is aggravating me."

"But I-"

Ice blue eyes connected with brown. "Ichigo. Stop."

The orange haired street racer closed his mouth instantly. Ohh boy how did he always manage to land himself in these situations? He stayed silent as Grimmjow moved over towards the painting lying up against the wall.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know."

Ichigo couldn't seem to stop his tongue from wiggling. "Good thing I'm not a cat."

His response was another chilly glare before a simple inquiry was uttered out of the blue. "Why?"

Ichigo was confused by the question, his brown eyes moving from side to side before landing on Grimmjow's twin pools of cold blue. "Why what?"

The blue hired CEO continued to stare at Ichigo, making the younger man shuffle his feet. "I was just... curious. The door was open and I... I just wanted to look... I'm sorry if I completely trashed your privacy but I couldn't help it Grimm. It's kinda... neat in all honesty."

Ichigo moved backwards towards the painting of Grimmjow's mother. "You look just like her you know. Same hard ass expression."

"Watch your language." Grimmjow shook his head before a little twitch from his lips alerted Ichigo that he wasn't going to end his life suddenly. That alone sent a wave of relief through the young orange haired man. "Wouldn't want a... ghost to come and spook you."

"I'm not afraid of ghosts." Ichigo bristled, remembering his little freak out session earlier. His red toothbrush lay on the floor by the doorway mocking him.

A moment of awkward silence passed between the two; Ichigo staring at Grimmjow and Grimmjow staring at the portrait. "So..."

"Car accident." Came the sharp reply. Ichigo wasn't sure if he should press the matter or just stay silent but Grimmjow seemed to have done the choosing for him. "They were coming home after my little sister's dance performance. It was raining and things just went downhill from there." He moved the portrait back to its original place, hiding his mother's face. "I was only eighteen then."

"I'm sorry Grimm." What else was he supposed to say?

The blue haired homeowner shook his head. "It happened a long time ago; it doesn't matter that much anymore." Grimmjow's tone and conversation topic did a complete flip. "I'm hungry. We're going out for breakfast." His gaze hardened and he started walking out of the room and disappeared around the corner before Ichigo heard in the distance, "You coming?"

Starting, Ichigo started heading towards the exit but halted by the doorway. He turned around and went back towards the painting and turned it around, allowing for the Jaegerjaques mistress to see something besides the brown backing of the painting she was now leaning on.

He nodded then high tailed it out of the room, not before bending down and picking up his discarded red toothbrush. He'd just learned a very, _very _deep fact about his boss and he couldn't help but grin at that knowledge. Grimmjow seemed to be warming up to him! No more death threats hopefully.

"If you don't hurry the hell up I'm going to let you starve to death for making me wait."

Scratch that. "Geez can't I change at least?"

"Just hurry up."

Grimmjow was still... Grimmjow.

Of all the people Ichigo had made friends with, Grimmjow was probably one of the most... "I don't even know how to describe this guy."

xxxxxxx

"Alright... explain to me again _why _you need to add in a body kit?" Grimmjow pinched the bridge of his nose as the three street racing crew stood before him. Shinji and Rukia were right on time and when the mechanic started talking to Ichigo about some part here and another there, the woman lost Grimmjow entirely.

"It's an individual throttle body kit made from either aluminum or magnesium casings that can be attached to our dual-feed fuel rails." Shinji flung out the explanation which only made Grimmjow's headache intensify.

"Basically, it helps out with maxing the engine power." Rukia, ever the voice of reason, gave Grimmjow a straight answer.

"And how do you expect to include all this into the car?"

The woman grinned. "I can do it."

Grimmjow just stared at her. How the _hell _was this petite woman going to completely take out and install and new engine product onto the existing piece and make it all work? She'd need a- "You've been snooping around in my garage."

She bit her lip. "Couldn't help it. I saw that you had an engine lift in the back next to some other good quality body equipment."

Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair. "Since when did _my _garage become _yours_?"

"When you ran into Ichigo, gave him a job, and allowed him to stay at your place."

Ichigo shot Rukia a glare before meeting Grimmjow's own twin pools of ice. He knew, he just _knew _that Grimmjow was going to be pinning this all on him. Goddamn! He'd never escape this. Ever!

Rukia turned and headed towards the large packages housing the new tires and titanium racing wheels. Curtsey of the CEO who just so happened to now be one of their sponsors even if Grimmjow would continually deny it. "I need to get to work."

"The aluminum throttle body is your best option. It has more durability than the magnesium based model. Wouldn't hurt to add in a GX-Turbo charger."

All three eyes turned towards the blue haired homeowner and completely stared. Shinji's mouth dropped open, Ichigo's eyes couldn't get any larger and Rukia merely grinned. Ecstatic that someone was speaking her language. "You should ditch the corporate life and work with us Grimmjow. You'd be real helpful with designing a beefed up engine with me to help Ichi."

And here she thought that the guy only knew one or two things about cars. Grimmjow had just gained a whole new level of respect and admiration from the mechanic. So the strait edge business drone had a darker side. That was definitely interesting.

Grimmjow seemed to consider that offer for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm not getting further involved with this."

Rukia shrugged and headed off to get to work. "Shinji come on."

The blond rolled his eyes and waltzed off behind Rukia. "But I hate doing heavy labor..."

The two meandered off, leaving Ichigo and Grimmjow standing by the doorway. "Grimmjow?"

"Hm?" Quirking his head to the side, Grimmjow awaited Ichigo's question.

"I want an honest answer: why _are _you helping us out? I mean really?" Ichigo motioned to himself. "Why are you helping someone like me? And don't tell me it's because of business. That seems to be your excuse for everything."

Grimmjow, for the second time that day, seemed to have no answer. He merely shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, you better come up with something by the time Shinji and I take on the first round." Ichigo smirked when Grimmjow's face morphed into a frown.

"What do you mean?"

The orange haired street racer beamed. "You don't think I'm letting you hide away in your cave when the time comes for the race do you? After all you've done?" Ichigo clapped a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. "You've never been to a drift before Grimm and I am going to bring you to your first one."

Grimmjow stiffened. Oh hell no! There was no way, no fucking _way, _he was going to be seen there. If someone caught him, the President of Pantera, hanging around a bunch of underground thugs and racers, Ichigo had another thing coming. "The hell if I'm going to one of those things!"

Ichigo shook his head. "No can do. It's already been decided by your coolest friend."

"Well I de-friend you." Grimmjow brushed off Ichigo's hand and headed back inside the house towards his office which was now labeled the bear cave according to Ichigo.

The younger man gasped. "You can't just de-friend me!"

"Yes I can." Grimmow shot back. "And I just de-friended you so buzz off."

Ichigo ran in front of the taller man, blocking his path. "No way! You're going to come to our first race whether you want to or not."

Strong determined eyes bore into Grimmjow's own and the older man met the challenge. "No. Now move out of my way."

He went to push the shorter man out of the way but Ichigo wouldn't budge. "If you want to get to your work so badly on a _Saturday _morning, you'll have to agree to come to the first round or I'll have Rukia re-format your computer."

"You can't do that."

"Right, I can't, she can." Ichigo delivered a haughty grin in reply to Grimmjow's seething glare. The young street racer had found one of Grimmjow's weak spots: work.

Blue eyes rolled. "Fine. Whatever. Yes. Now get the fuck out of my way."

That seemed to make Ichigo's eyes light up with excitement. "Hell yeah you're going to love it!" He started walking towards the garage to help Rukia and Shinji but then shot over his shoulder, "Am I re-friended yet?"

"Fuck off."

Ichigo smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**TBC**

**-stretches- gawd I started signing up for yoga classes and holy fudge muffins do they know how to make you bend. Muscles... killing me...**

_*****I will be gone for roughly two weeks**_** -runs from angry readers- It's for a very good cause I swear! Please don't kill me! March 18****th is when I'll be back up and running again. Hopefully my posting this chapter and another short fic will be enough to appease you all :) Well, I'm off to bed now and tomorrow morning I'm off to do some volunteer home re-building in another state!**

**Best of luck in the upcoming weeks everyone!**

**I really appreciate you all stopping by to read this.**

**Please drop a review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	7. Chapter 7

**Crash Course**

**Ch 7**

**First and foremost! This would've been up way sooner–like when I said by the end of last week!– but I have no idea wtF was going on with fanfiction but I couldn't upload _anything _for the longest damn time -grumbles-. Thanks Storm and Penny for helping out with the uploading issue! And thank you to everyone who's been understanding :3 Ya'll totally rock my neon colored socks.**

**A shout out to the COOLEST people: DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC, bloodytears87, tyl ashke, Black Storm Van Pendragon, Sever My Sweet Tooth, XdesertXRoseX, Secret-Modsoul-A.K.A.-TTfanTT, ichibanseiken, dudeyaoi, simplyfabulousa, S. S. Strawberry, none-4-a-name, Vardlynn, vanity-issues, shadowX101, hitsuzen-hime, xDaRkxRaINx, forevereden, Lioange, truckerhat52, Nosferatu523, DaftNub, AvariceOfTheTulips, moomoo-Chan, River of Yaoi, kira1525 and AlphaShampoo-Artemis (who sought me out on DA and left such a wonderful comment!). You all truly know how to make a girl feel special ;)**

**Authors replies to those without accounts:**

**xDaRkxRaINx: ;D Aw hope I didn't leave you hanging for too long. This seriously would've been up sooner if ff . Net was acting the way it should... bugger. But thanks for leaving a review! Glad to know that you're still following this crazy thing ;) You rock!**

**moomoo-Chan: Thanks for the complement! You're awesome! Glad you like this :)**

**River of Yaoi: -shit eating grin right back at'cha- Thankies ;) Grimm and Ichigo will be having more bonding time as the story keeps on rolling. This one will be the turning point of everything. Thanks for reviewing; you're one awesome dude!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, I really don't... so don't sue me because I can't give you anything... The amazing Tite Kubo does. But I don't recommend suing him either. Lol**

**Content/ Chapter warning: Chapter begins one month after last. Builds up on Ichigo and Grimmjow's relationship– swearing here and there. Not much action this chapter but a lot of relationship growth :)**

* * *

Grimmjow gripped the steering wheel tightly, making his knuckles turn a bone white as he tried his damnedest to not reach across the car and smack Ichigo's hand away from his knee. Ever since he met up with Ichigo that morning, the younger man was severely agitating the blue haired CEO. All throughout the day Ichigo seemed to have his head in the clouds.

Grimmjow even had to once shake the younger man out of his funk to make him function properly. That was one time too many.

Was it because of what happened that weekend?

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed.

It was.

Ichigo had told Grimmjow that he needed to go back to his home otherwise the man who owned the apartment complex was going to put the place up for sale. Some nosey ass, do good neighbors probably thought Ichigo was moving out or something because the kid was now rarely there.

Grimmjow snorted to himself. Why the hell would Ichigo want to stay there, living next to that pesky mother who continually saw it to make it her business to know everything about Ichigo's 'new friend' whenever she saw Grimmjow?

Stupid woman needed to just realize that blue was his natural hair color and Ichigo was _not _associating with the wrong kind of people! How fucking ironic that entire conversation was. The past weekend he had driven Ichigo back to pick up his laptop and some other items he needed. While he was waiting outside the house– the place was too damn small for Grimmjow's comfort level– Ichigo's neighbor had decided to chat up the obviously out of place man. Again.

No one like that ever showed up at Ichigo's place and she made it her duty to make sure Grimmjow was indeed who he said he was. Grimmjow had first chalked her chatty nature up to mere curiosity and maternal protectiveness over Ichigo but when she fucking implied that if something happened to Ichigo she'd call the cops on him Grimmjow thought he'd blow a his top.

Yet that was not the icing on the cake. Oh no. When Ichigo finally exited his apartment and saw the brooding storm on Grimmjow's face, the younger immediately took over the conversation before the final straw snapped the blue haired man's control.

Her mood shift was instant. Crazy how women could do that so easily.

Grimmjow turned away from the conversation and sighed, sliding his hands into his jacket pockets and merely glanced at the scenery, waiting for Ichigo to finish up with the conversation, when his ears decided of their own accord to listen in on this one particular sentence of the conversation: "So how long have you two been dating?"

Ichigo's cheeks had flared a bright red, and Grimmjow's blue eyes went wide with astonishment.

"We aren't dating."

"I'm not dating him!"

As if on cue, the woman's son poked his head out from their doorway, calling for his mother to come help him with something. Bidding the two men farewell, she shut the door to her home and left Grimmjow and Ichigo standing there.

Talk about a fucking awkward moment and a fucking awkward car ride back.

The woman had not only thought _Grimmjow_ was the bad guy and Ichigo was the innocent boy living next door, but she thought that they were dating! Damn Ichigo... "Stupid little shit..."

"What?"

Grimmjow growled. Dammit he said it out loud. "Nothing."

Ichigo was quiet for a moment. But a moment was all he needed to take in and summarize Grimmjow's mood. "You still on that?"

"I'm not on shit." Grimmjow snapped back.

The orange haired young man snickered lightly, earning a side glare. "Yes you are. You're still upset that Mrs. Tanaka thought _you _were a bad influence on little ol' me. Were you thinking about this all day Grimm?"

Remember to count, remember to count. Goddammit! "Yes! Yes I fucking was. There. You happy now?"

"Ecstatic."

Grimmjow yearned to just reach over and slam Ichigo's face agains his polished glass window just to wipe that cocky smirk off his face. Szayel's orders to try and keep his temper down so his blood pressure wouldn't rise by counting was not fucking helping anymore.

Ichigo seemed to be an exception to every single fucking rule Grimmjow had. He brought Ichigo into his own home, let the boy _stay _with him, let the guy _work _for him, became _friends _with him and after that weekend, Grimmjow had a little more time to think and analyze his... feelings... Slowly but surely, the blue haired CEO came to realize one late night whilst working away on his computer that he had begun to grow accustomed to Ichigo's presence and... and... like it.

Like Ichigo.

That was one hell of a night after that realization.

Grimmjow had first reasoned with himself that it was still just not possible for him to like anyone more than he liked his job because he practically _lived _for his work. Sure he had one night stands here and there but even then, the women and men weren't people he'd get attached to. Ever.

There was too large of risk getting attached to someone and letting them into your life. Grimmjow was not one for risk so when he found himself actually taking a risk with Ichigo, those warning bells that usually went off in his head somehow malfunctioned that one night he ran into the orange haired punk.

That one goddamn night had sent Grimmjow's routing spiraling out of control, completely flipping his life around in a 180 degree turn to this.

He was getting attached to someone who could infuriate him with one stupid little word but also provide him with a sense of... happiness...

And now... "Jesus Christ you're driving me crazy."

"Better not be driving you crazy. I would like to get back alive." For an added effect, Ichigo braced himself as if Grimmjow really was going to do something stupid.

"Oh shut up. I'll get us home in one fucking piece."

"So it's home now?"

It was now Grimmjow's turn to be silent for a moment. Home. Home implied family. Family implied people you cared for. Cared for implied love. Fuck. He walked _right _into that one. "For me it's home. You it's-"

"It can be home too right?" Ichigo said easily, not catching onto what Grimmjow was trying to avoid. "I mean seriously, I've been staying there for what? A month? I'll call it my vacation house." Ichigo chuckled.

Grimmjow grit his teeth. "Yeah whatever."

"Wait no, maybe it's my work house." Ichigo pondered the thought, tapping his finger against his chin. "Yeah definitely work house. Maybe a labor shop. You're a damn cruel bastard for making me work weekends sometimes. Then again, after that last weekend accident you had, I'd figure you'd take extra precautions to making sure your Saturday was a Saturday." Ichigo snickered, remembering Grimmjow's mishap that one morning a while ago. The man had seemed quite embarrassed but it was utterly amusing for Ichigo nonetheless. He enjoyed taunting Grimmjow with that and would usually receive a snappy reply.

When there was no response, Ichigo shrugged and glanced out the car window at the passing night life. People bustled around the city, hailing cabs and gathering around stoplights to cross the street as the work hour cam to an end.

The day had gone OK at best. Ichigo really wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing and he knew it had aggravated Grimmjow numerous times. He couldn't help it though because his thoughts constantly back tracked to the weekend when Mrs. Tanaka asked on simple question that sparked a whole slew of confusion, embarrassment and some kind of truth for Ichigo.

Grimmjow was someone who Ichigo had come to like a little more than a friend should. Over the past month working side by side with Grimmjow and practically living with the guy, Ichigo had time to really see who Grimmjow was outside of work.

The guy was still a frigid ice cubed asshole but it was the tiny moments– like when Grimmjow revealed a little snippet of his past to Ichigo regarding his mother– was what Ichigo found himself truly enjoying. He learned that when Grimmjow was hidden away in his home office that the man wouldn't eat till he was finished with whatever he was working on: thus Ichigo would bring him in food and take away the remains.

When Grimmjow was riled up, aggravated or needed to release pent up energy the guy either went on a run or went to the small home gym in the sunroom adjacent to the back porch.

Ichigo had somehow picked up on these things and had grown accustomed to Grimmjow's ways. Yes they argued a hell of a lot but it seemed to just be another thing that they did. They both had hot headed personalities and vile tempers when provoked but in the end, they were OK together.

And what made the orange haired young man even happier was the fact that Grimmjow not only had an amazing collection of cars tucked away in his garage but the guy _knew _about cars just like he did. Grimmjow _knew _how to handle, maintain and build off of cars to create something better.

Most rich bastards just bought cars to show off their money but Grimmjow bought them because he liked to play with them and make them better, make them unique.

Talk about a major turn on.

So yes, after all the time Ichigo had spent with Grimmjow he had come to the conclusion later that Sunday night that he indeed had a crush for the guy who literally ran into him, saved his life, and pretty much daily gave him death threats.

How completely fucked up was that?

Ichigo knew that Grimmjow was someone who took pride in concealing his emotions behind a facade. Grimmjow was not open to just anyone but how the hell had Ichigo been able to get through the man's stone guard? Ichigo wondered, pondered that thought, continually rolling it around his mind over and over again. He had asked Grimmjow a while back why it was he was helping him.

Ichigo had expected an answer from the elder man because Grimmjow _always _had an answer.

But there was a first time for everything he guessed because Grimmjow did not have an answer to his question. Grimmjow– a powerful corporate executive with ties to God knows where– was helping a lowly street racer.

Helping someone completely on the opposite end of the spectrum.

And for what?

Was he doing it just out of obligation? Did he feel obligated to help Ichigo so that the younger wouldn't run off and hold their unfortunate first encounter over his head?

Did he really think that low of Ichigo? The asshole, Ichigo thought.

He wasn't some pathetic thing needing handouts goddammit! He could take care of himself just like he'd been doing for the past years ever since he'd gotten involved in the underground and met up with Shinji and then Rukia later on after a few rounds.

The network of people followed soon after and with networking came issues, drama, dangerous situations and, of course, money.

Green.

Something everyone yearned for. Craved.

That along with the cars was the lifeblood of the underground.

Grimmjow had money, power and really fucking awesome cars– he'd be a god in Ichigo's world.

No. Ichigo shook his head, shaking that dangerous thought out of his mind. He could not, would not, ask or bribe Grimmjow into joining him and entering his world. But fuck, he'd already asked– no practically told– Grimmjow that he was to accompany him on their first run.

Shit on a fucking brick why didn't he think of that sooner _before _opening his big mouth and pulling Grimmjow into the whole thing? Fuck, fuck, fuck! Ichigo shouted inwardly, clenching his fists tightly on his thighs. He was so stupid! He practically asked straight laced Grimmjow Jaegerjaques to forgo his business path to diverge onto Ichigo's own.

And Grimmjow agreed.

The bastard fucking agreed!

Ichigo ran a hand though his hair, annoyed with himself for the mess he'd gotten himself in and now dragged Grimmjow in. The guy probably had no fucking clue.

It was a mess.

A straight up fucking mess and Ichigo had done it. I got us into this thing, I can get us out, Ichigo told himself.

"What are you mumbling about? If you're going to speak, speak up." Grimmjow growled out, waiting for an obnoxiously long stoplight to change from an aggravating red to captivating green. Ichigo had stopped drumming his fingers against his lap– thank God– but then the guy started shaking his head and mumbling to himself.

"Nothing." Came the short reply.

Tired blue eyes narrowed. "Then stop fucking mumbling."

"I'm not fucking mumbling and you need to get that stick out of your ass." Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, pushing himself further into the seat.

Fists clenching tightly on the steering wheel again, Grimmjow set his jaw before flooring the gas pedal, sending the blue Cayman soaring off onto an empty lane. From zero to sixty in less than five seconds, the engine screamed to life and tore past stationary cars parked alongside the road. Stupid, stupid, _stupid _Ichigo Kurosaki!

Brown eyes widened with absolute fear when he thought Grimmjow was going to rear end another car sitting in traffic but when the Cayman swerved left onto the access lane, Ichigo cried out, "What the fuck are you doing? Slow the fuck down!"

Grimmjow didn't respond, instead he zipped behind and around other cars who blared their tiny horns which faded off into the distance because the sound couldn't keep up with the Cayman's speed. Ichigo grimaced, bracing himself as his body moved with each car motion. "Holy fucking shiiit!"

Gears shifting smoothy with each hand jerk Grimmjow tore down the empty road to his house before he slammed on the breaks and swerved into his driveway.

The CEO glanced at the orange haired man sitting in absolute silence. He'd successfully scared the shit out of Ichigo.

He waited a few moments, knowing all too well that Ichigo was going to- "You crazy motherfucker what the _hell_ was that? Goddamn you're fucking insane! Was that all because I wouldn't tell you what you wanted to hear? Well. Fuck. YOU. You don't tell me anything whenever I ask so why do I have to tell you everything? Huh? I can't fucking help it that I just wanted to keep you safe and out of the crap I am now in. But no, no! You just _had _to agree to come along on the first race! You stupid crazy ass I can't _think _anymore with you! You … You... arrgh!" Ichigo's chest rose and fell quickly with each hasty breath he inhaled and exhaled. Orange hair mused, wide brown eyes staring at Grimmjow's own twin pools of chilly glaciers, Ichigo was completely frazzled.

Then realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd just blurted out everything to Grimmjow. Thank goodness the lights in the car were off and the homeowner didn't have any lights lining the outside of the gate because if he did, he'd see Ichigo's reddening cheeks.

Again, Ichigo mentally slapped himself for not thinking before he spoke.

And it didn't help his nerves any when Grimmjow continued to just stare at him with those nearly glowing blue eyes. The man's calculating stare now made Ichigo fidget in his seat, wishing that the smooth black leather upholstery would just open up and swallow him whole.

When Grimmjow's lips parted from their thin line, beginning to form the first word, Ichigo held his breath. This was it. It was all over. He just knew it. Grimmjow was going to be so fucking mad and he'd be kicked out and fired all in one damn night!

"Stop heading straight to conclusions without _thinking _ and analyzing the situation beforehand. You don't have to protect me you little shit. I'm fully capable of making my own decisions and understanding the re-precautions." Grimmjow then promptly looked away, breaking eye contact. "And I know you're thinking I'm going to kick you out or some foolish shit like that, but I'm not. You've..." The blue haired driver shook his head, loose strands of hair shaking. "Whatever."

He drove into the garage and parked the car. Exiting, Grimmjow slammed the car door behind him not glancing back to see if Ichigo was trailing behind him like he usually did. He was about to say 'you've got a place here now' but then that whole bout of sentimentality assaulted Grimmjow.

He wasn't a sentimentalist.

He wasn't a lot of things but somehow, Ichigo was slowly changing that.

Turning back around when he didn't hear a second set of footsteps following him, Grimmjow yanked open the door and glared at the man still sitting in his car. "The hell you still doing in there? Plan on sleeping outside like a dog?"

Jumping out of whatever thoughts he was in, Ichigo quickly shimmied out of the car and glared at Grimmjow. "Stupid blue haired sonofa-"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes then slammed the door, blocking out Ichigo's snarky response.

Ichigo shook his head at the older man's reaction. If they were bitching back and forth then nothing had changed. Good. Ichigo didn't want anything to change.

He had thought Grimmjow was going to rail on him but when the guy had simply nitpicked at Ichigo's stupidity and foolishness, the younger man was relieved. Yet what piqued Ichigo's curiosity afterwards was when Grimmjow stopped mid sentence. "You've... you've got what? What were you going to say?"

They were talking about places to stay... did... did Grimmjow imply that it was really OK for Ichigo to be staying with him? That Grimmjow's place was now– in some way– his as well? Like a house guest?

When Grimmjow had glanced away, Ichigo had frowned some at the loss of eye contact. He liked it when Grimmjow looked at him with those cold, cruel blue eyes. "Ah fuck this is getting bad."

It seemed like his little crush had grown exponentially in the past few days ever since their run in with Mrs. Tanaka.

Maybe that was why Grimmjow decided against speaking his mind: he didn't want Ichigo to think he was going soft or some other macho bullshit. If only Grimmjow realized that it was OK to let emotions rule you sometimes.

Running a hand through choppy orange hair, Ichigo sighed and lazily raked his eyes over the garage. Rukia had made herself a little nook on the far right side of the garage. She had pulled over tools and other various car equipment needed to help her with repairs and upgrades on Ichigo's car.

Walking over towards his supped up ride, Ichigo ran a hand over the sleek hood up to the freshly polished windshield. The first race was that weekend. Three days away and Ichigo had to make sure he won the first round to be qualified for the next.

That Saturday night would be the true turning point of everything.

Opening the drivers side door, Ichigo slipped into his seat and ran his hand over the steering wheel intimately. Every bump, groove and grainy texture on the steering wheel felt the same as before. Leaning back into the seat Ichigo stared up at the car ceiling.

"No turning back now." He reached towards the rearview mirror and fingered the small mask charm dangling about an inch from the mirror. The white skull mask bore six ruby red marks on the right side with haunting eye slits. Ichigo had picked up the small charm whilst walking down a street and one of the venders called out to him to see her wares.

Walking over towards the older woman who's stand housed countless other similar charms and dark gothic objects Ichigo was instantly drawn towards the very white and red skull mask he now had hanging in his car.

"Do you seriously want to sleep out here from now on?"

Grimmjow's voice made Ichigo jump. How the hell did he sneak up on him like that? "Where the hell did you come from?"

"The door." Grimmjow deadpanned, earning a chocolate eye roll from his housemate.

Pulling his hand away from the charm, Ichigo made a move to exit his car but Grimmjow's pointed finger halted him. "What's that?"

Following the direction of the point, Ichigo saw the the man was looking at the mask charm. "Oh this thing? Just something I happened to find along one of my runs. This old woman was selling it along with other items at a street store. Thought it was interesting and cool so I bought it. I think it's a good luck charm or something because ever since I bought it, I haven't lost a race." At Grimmjow's raised brow, Ichigo gave a sheepish grin. "Well, not get killed. There. That better?"

"Much." A small twitch of Grimmjow's lips had Ichigo's grin widening. Come to think of it, I've never seen him smile, Ichigo thought.

"I... I have something that looks sort of like it." Grimmjow turned, lost in thought, and headed further back in the garage where another row of cars sat idly.

Interested in what Grimmjow was talking about, Ichigo exited his car, charm in hand. When Grimmjow pulled himself out of the royal blue Jaguar XKR-S, the man was holding a small charm attached to a simple black string that resembled Ichigo's own. However, the bone white ceramic had been carved in the shape of some kind of jaw. "I completely forgot about it until I just saw the one you have."

"Where'd you get it?" Ichigo plucked the item from Grimmjow's hand and observed it.

"Szayel thought it was funny to give me something that 'resembled my name.' The floozy gave me this." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

Ichigo bit his lip, tyring not to laugh. Jaw. It was like Grimm_jow_. And what was even better was the fact that it was in Grimmjow's _Jaguar_.

Everything just fit together so perfectly! A bone white jaw charm for Grimmjow who put it in his Jaguar.

"I think that-"

Grimmjow stiffened, obviously knowing where Ichigo was going with that. "Don't."

The orange haired boy blinked and looked around. "Don't what?"

Glowering, the blue haired CEO towered over the shorter man. "You know damn well what."

Ichigo blinked up innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about." He placed the charm back in Grimmjow's hand. "Besides, I think it's kinda cool. Never thought you'd have something like this."

"Tch. There's lots of things you don't know about me." Grimmjow shoved the charm into his pocket and walked off. "You coming?"

Ichigo began walking infront of Grimmjow, taking large strides so that he was a good distance away before he turned and halted. Grimmjow in turn stopped walking and stared ahead where Ichigo stopped. Eyebrows knitting together in confusion, Grimmjow merely waited for Ichigo to do whatever he was going t-

"Here kitty kitty." Holding out his hand, Ichigo made a come here finger motion whilst grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't help but chuckle at the older man's full body reaction.

Clenching his fists, Grimmjow emitted a low growl. Ichigo knew that Grimmjow _hated _that! He wasn't a stupid cat! That bratty little punk. "Screw you and your goddamn nicknames you orange haired strawberry!"

That smile marring Ichigo's face was promptly wiped away and replaced with a frown. "Hey! You can't do that!"

Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo's reaction. "Do what?"

Brown eyes narrowed as Ichigo glowered. "You know damn well what."

Mimicking Ichigo's earlier actions, Grimmjow looked around the garage. "I don't know what you're talking about, strawberry."

"Of fuck you." Ichigo turned around and crossed his arms over his chest.

Walking up behind Ichigo and standing nearly a foot away, the blue haired homeowner now spoke in a serious tone. "How many more days?"

A small shiver ran down Ichigo's spine unexpectedly at the low tenor. "Three. This Saturday night."

"You nervous?"

Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's eyes on him. With you staring at me? Yes. "No."

"Liar."

Ichigo turned, ready to argue his point but then realized how close they were and took a step back. "I'm not nervous."

Still dressed in a sharp black business suit, Grimmjow's electric blue eyes were accented by the dark color. They narrowed and his lips thinned into a narrow line. "You're a poor liar, Kurosaki."

Lowering his head, Ichigo sighed. "Fine... Yes I'm nervous, alright? This is big and I... I'm nervous and excited all at the same time." Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow. "Can ya blame me?"

Grimmjow simply continued staring at Ichigo before he shrugged and began walking towards the garage door that lead inside the house. "You have to do what you have to do, right?" Opening the door, Grimmjow halted in-between the doorway. "You'll... you'll be fine. I still need a personal assistant so you better not fuck up out there."

Ichigo turned around, eyes wide at the admittance, only to find that Grimmjow had already disappeared inside the home with the door still wide open.

Did Grimmjow just voice some semblance of concern for Ichigo?

A small smile tugged at Ichigo's lips. "Yeah, I won't."

After all, Grimmjow still needed a personal assistant.

* * *

**TBC**

**Thanks a ton for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Hooray for a blooming relationship! Right? -smirks- even thought Grimmjow is still acting like a cold jerk to Ichi but hey, I'm sure Ichigo will be able to melt Grimmjow's heart! -eewww saaaap! LOL-**

**And on a random note: OMFG the song Save the One, Save the All by T. M. Revolution is the sex. I still have yet to watch the new Bleach movie T.T which features this amazing song!**

**I'm sure you all will know what's going to be going down next chapter ;)**

**Now, if anyone knows of any author who is having trouble uploading, here's how to do it:**

****Important message to anyone have trouble updating stories: As some people reading this may have noticed, it has been impossible to update stories in some fandoms. Someone on Yahoo!Answers has figured out a way to still add new chapters, before this issue is fixed. If you get a type 2 error after clicking on the edit story button, then what you can do is go to the address bar (the place where you type in the address of a website you want to go to), and where it says properties, replace that with content. That will allow you to still be able to post new chapters. Unfortunately, no one has found a way around to problem to allow posting new stories in these fandoms as far as I know. Also, I would like to request that anyone who reads this message do what they can to share it.** -Thanks to Storm and Penny!**

**And on another, another note (lol) I've gotten a Twitter! (just remove the spaces) :http :/ twitter. com/#!/xChaosGardenx **

**Please review? As a humble author, that's all I ask.**

**~ChaosGarden**


	8. Chapter 8

**Crash Course**

**Ch 8**

**Holy SNAPS guys, thanks a ton for the amazing reviews (both here on ff and DA), faves and alerts! A huge thanks to the following rad dudes: XdesertXRoseX, Sever My Sweet Tooth, fujiwarakoharu, Gypsygrrl, tyl ashke, DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC, Totoromo, xXlife-hates-youXx, forevereden, someonesXhero, .cake, Tauras282, Nosferatu523, Lioange, Sorry for the anon, Angelchan2012, xDaRkxRaINx, shadowX101, dudeyaoi , Strawberry-Ringo , vanity-issues, Mistress Penelopye, SONICSLAYER007, AvariceOfTheTulips, Vardlynn, bloodytears87, MaxxieBEYOND , S. , Iamnotanobsessedfangirl, Tsukasa..rule, DaftNub, FrozenSunLight, Black Storm Van Pendragon, AlphaShampoo-Artemis, Olinek, and UnforgivingDarkness.**

**Author's replies to those without accounts: **

**someonesXhero: Thank you for reviewing! Glad you're enjoying it ;)**

**xDaRkxRaINx: The charm scene seems to be a fave :3 I'm glad! Thanks so much for reviewing ~_^**

**SONICSLAYER007: THANKS! :D**

**Iamnotanobsessedfangirl: hohoho criminal!Ichi is fun ;) Thanks a bunch for the review! You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, I really don't... so don't sue me because I can't give you anything... The amazing Tite Kubo does. But I don't recommend suing him either. Lol**

**Content/ Chapter warning: The chapter you all have been waiting for since this thing started. Hopefully it's good enough for the wait ;) It starts off a little after last chapters end. And in case you all do not know, an "island" in the kitchen is that center counter-like thing usually adjacent to the stove/ kitchen sink (or in some cases it _is _the stove). And this chapter is much, MUCH longer than my usual chapter length so sorry it took me an extra week to sort it all out ^^; It's got A TON of stuff. I mean A FLUCKING TON. Take a break and come back it need be. I just couldn't break this bad boy up.**

* * *

Rukia collapsed onto one of the stools in the kitchen, back hunching over onto the island that situated itself in the middle of the room. Reaching out in front she grabbed a half depleted bottle of water and uncapped it, consuming the rest of the refreshing liquid in greedy gulps.

"Hey that's mine!" Ichigo called out from his place near the refrigerator.

Pulling the empty plastic bottle away from her moistened lips, Rukia wiped the water droplets away. "Was yours." She delivered a saucy grin before sighing and laying down her head on the cool black marble surface, not caring if the oil and grease smudges marring her face got on the polished surface. "It's all done."

"A little close to the wire Rukia. You're slowing down. Must be old age." Shutting the fridge after grabbing another water bottle, Ichigo twisted off the cap and drank.

Obsidian eyes glared before their owner took the empty water bottle and chucked it at Ichigo's head. "Shut up!"

Ichigo sputtered and started coughing, choking on the water. "What the hell! Don't kill me just yet Rukia!"

The young woman smirked. "Yeah, I won't... yet." She waved her hand. "Anyways, you're good to go Ichigo... A few more hours and we need to head out to the meeting spot."

Ichigo ran a hand through unruly orange hair. "Speaking of meeting where the hell is Shinji?"

Rukia shrugged. "Last I heard from him was this morning when he said he was going to do some errands before he comes over."

Thumping his fingers on the black marbled countertop, the orange haired street racer let out a breath. "Screw you two with doing things at the last minute."

"Oh shut up Ichigo. Stop whining." She arched her back and stretched her arms behind her. "Aw man, the oil got on my shirt too?" Gripping the side of her black halter top, Rukia frowned and stood up to examine herself better. Swinging around and hopping off the stool she glanced at Ichigo, her dark grey jumpsuit was undone with the arms tied around her waist, exposing her black halter top. "Did I get any anywhere else I can't see?"

"Besides all down the right side of your pants? Nope."

She rolled her eyes. "Eh, whatever. It always gets a little messy changing oil and messing around in the undercarriage. I added the accelerator and pumped in more of the nitrous oxide for you. Remember you only ha-"

"One burst of it. Yeah, yeah you tell me every time."

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest. "Yet you always bitch later on when you can't do it again."

"Ichigo is good at bitching."

A third voice from the kitchen entryway had the two occupants turn their heads to see Grimmjow dressed in his usual comfy black slacks and loose blue top.

"The hell you mean I'm good at bitching?"

Pointedly ignoring Ichigo's question, the blue haired homeowner leaned up against the wall. "When's this thing going to start? And you better not have gotten any of that grease and oil on my floor."

"If anything got anywhere, I'm sure Ichigo would be more than happy to get down on his hands and knees to clean it up." Rukia jokingly said and laughed, missing the reaction from both Grimmjow and Ichigo.

The CEO visibly tensed and Ichigo's face broke out into a mad blush before the younger man quickly adverted his eyes from the other as they made brief eye contact.

Awkward.

So _fucking _awkward!

"So! When Shinji gets here we need to make sure we're at the meeting point by ten." Rukia continued, still not noticing the cloud of awkwardness enveloping her two companions. "Shinji's been going on and on about some new gadget he got his hands on from Ren-"

Ichigo's eyes widened, realizing who Rukia was about to mention and quickly cut in. "Oh Ren! Yeah. He always has good things for us. Too bad he lives super far away and we never see him. Ever."

The young woman's eyebrows came together in confusion. "What? What're you talking about?"

"Ren! R-E-N." Ichigo tried valiantly to make it clear to Rukia that Grimmjow still had no idea that his Vice President's lover was part of the underground's supply chain. Hell, Shuuhei himself was with them too! Grimmjow was a very sharp individual and if Rukia finished saying Renji's name out loud, the lines in Grimmjow's head would directly point him towards the one conclusion Ichigo was trying hard to avoid: Shuuhei Hisagi, Vice President of Pantera Enterprise, was linked with the underground.

And with the look Grimmjow was giving him now, Ichigo _knew _the damn bastard was already starting to piece things together to try and see who it was Ichigo was trying to cover for.

"Right. Ren. He's a good supplier. Never lets us down."

Ichigo let out an inner sigh of absolute relief when Rukia seemed to have caught on. "Yeah. You know he might be there tonight right?"

That had Ichigo choking on the water he just sipped... again. "W-What? Why?"

"Shinji said he told you. And you know how good races are for business."

Shit. "The fuck he did!" Ichigo's eyes were practically bug eyed. Fuck me! He shouted to himself. That hole he dug himself into roughly a month ago just kept getting deeper and deeper as time went on.

"But like I said, maybe. He's been busy himself lately so..."

Oh god please don't let him show up! "Right. So when Shinji arrives we head out. I'm... going to change." Ichigo headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs in a matter of moments all the while trying to get Grimmjow's stupid face out of his mind. The asshole kept staring at him!

Stupid, stupid Grimmjow making him act like such a... a... "Fuck!"

His cheeks were heating up again, he could feel it.

"Stupid blue haired as- …" Ichigo's chocolate colored eyes softened as he leaned back against his door, sliding down to the floor. "Stupid jerk."

Collapsing his body onto this knees, Ichigo wrapped his arms around his head as it rest on top of his knees. Strangely enough, Ichigo now felt bad for hiding things from Grimmjow. The man had offered him so much... "No. I'm not going soft goddammit."

He couldn't let anyone enter his life on a more personal level. It would spell out disaster for him _and _for his... his... what? Companion? Friend? …. "Lover."

Flopping down onto the floor and sighing into the soft carpet, Ichigo closed his eyes. He had it bad. Real, real bad. It was officially official. He, Ichigo Kurosaki, had an all out crush on Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

And when Rukia said that about Ichigo being on his hands and knees... Ichigo shuddered. "Mind, do _not _go there now."

Pulling himself up and walking over towards the closet, Ichigo pulled out a pair of navy blue jeans, a clean tight white tank top and a blue, white and orange colored vest and matching shoes. Changing into more fashionable street attire, Ichigo exited his room and ran into another. "Oomph!"

"Watch where you're going."

Rubbing his nose, Ichigo glared at the other. "Least this time I wasn't hit by a fucking car."

"Tch. For such a smart ass your shirt's on backwards." Grimmjow replied.

"Wha?" Glancing down and pulling the collar of his white shirt out, sure enough, the tag was sticking its tongue out at him. "Dammit."

Shrugging off his vest, Ichigo threw the article of clothing towards the other who caught it out of reflex. Ichigo had hoped that his throw would've landed right in Grimmjow's face but hey, he'll settle for second best. Pulling his shirt over his head, Ichigo turned it around and put it back on. The right way this time.

He felt Grimmjow's shocking blue eyes run down his body and holy hell did he enjoy it. When he glanced at the older man, Ichigo found that the guy had already looked away, trying his best to seem unaffected by a simple shirt change.

"Can I have my vest back?" That seemed to have brought focus back to Grimmjow's eyes. He threw the vest back towards Ichigo who caught it and put it back on, zipping it up to his chest. Glancing at Grimmjow, Ichigo smirked. "You do know that if you wear that people will try to mug you."

Dressed in a fine stoney grey and white attire, Grimmjow looked every cent of what he was worth.

Blue eyes hardened like ice. "They can try." Came the low baritone. "I'm not going to let some little shit mess around with me Ichigo. You should know that by now."

A small quirk of Grimmjow's lips had Ichigo's mouth drop open. Did he just joke? "Eh? What? I'm not a little shit!"

"You're right." Grimmjow stated, already making his way down the stairs. "You're a big pain in my ass."

Running down the stairs to catch up, Ichigo couldn't come up with anything as his usual snarky reply. "Tch. Whatever... If anyone asks who you're betting on, just say me."

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Grimmjow turned to address the shorter man. "Who I am betting on?"

Nodding his head, Ichigo pointed to himself. "Yeah. The way you're dressed, you look like a... a..."

"A what Ichigo?"

Ichigo bit his lip and mumbled. "You know like... a sponsor or something..."

"A sponsor."

"Yup. A Sponsor." Shit Ichigo just stop talking!

"Hn." Grimmjow tugged at the sleeve of his grey blazer. "Well, there is truth in that statement."

"Huh?"

Blue eyes rolled. "Ichigo, use your damn head."

"What I am! What are you talking about?" Ichigo spread his arms in exasperation.

Grimmjow shook his head and grabbed Ichigo by the arm, turning him around and pulling him towards the direction of the garage. "Come on, Shinji arrived a little after you went upstairs. He and Rukia are waiting for you in the garage."

As soon as Ichigo began following, Grimmjow loosened his grip on his arm and brought it back to his own side, much to the orange haired boy's dislike. He wanted to feel that touch for a little longer. Maybe a little longer than he was supposed to.

"H-Hey Grimmjow?" Ichigo paused midway, standing in the living room adjacent to the garage.

Stopping in his own long stride, the taller man turned and now faced Ichigo. "What?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Ichigo I ke-"

Holding up his hand to stop Grimmjow, Ichigo continued. "I really mean it. Once you go through with this, there is no turning back. They will know your face. They will know _you_."

The CEO seemed to ponder this for a moment– rolling Ichigo's words around in his head before answering. "Listen and listen closely Ichigo because I really do hate repeating myself."

When Grimmjow neared, Ichigo's heart rate sped up. God he's intimidating. Ichigo said to himself as he stood barely a foot in front of the larger man who seemed to be looming over him.

"I know the risks but I think the benefits might be greater. If you're willing to risk it, so am I." That being said, Grimmjow tugged at his jacket and turned, heading towards the garage where the others waited for them. "After all, as a sponsor aren't I supposed to be risking something?"

Grimmjow didn't turn around so he never saw the brilliant smile that decorated Ichigo's face. "You better not regret this later on dumbass!"

As the two entered the garage, both Shinji and Rukia stood by Ichigo's supped up Scion. Tapping his finger on the hood of the car, Rukia moved to stand in front of it. "Ichigo."

Said man groaned as his posture sagged some. "Please Rukia, not again..."

She smirked, holding out the keys. "You know what to do."

The orange haired street racer grinned and reached out to take the offered keys but they were pulled back towards Rukia. "If you fuck up out there I swear I'll find whichever ditch you're stuck in and burry you six feet under." She smiled, sending a spooky chill down both Ichigo and Shinji's spine's. Rukia was not someone to be trifled with. You especially do not mess with the petite woman and her cars.

She held the keys out to Ichigo and dropped them into his open palm. "I promise I won't come back with just a scratch."

"Smart ass. That better not all you come back with."

Shinji came up between the two and draped his arms over their shoulders, pulling the three together. "Alright we all love each other! I don't know about you all but I'm ready to start tearing up some tires out there."

Ichigo chuckled. "You just want to try out whatever you got from Renj- REN."

"Who?" The blond man's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Don't worry about it." Rukia sighed.

"You three done with your dramatic group hug yet?" Grimmjow grumbled out.

Shinji stuck his tongue out. "You want to be part of this too, don't deny it."

Blue eyes glared. "Do not."

Detaching himself from his longtime friends and partners in crime, Shinji meandered over towards the blue haired CEO. "C'mon Grimmjow! Live a little!"

"I'm living just fine."

Shinji rounded on the business man and draped an arm over his shoulder. "You're such a stiff. Need to get a few drinks in ya and I'm sure you'd be on hell of a talker."

"Tch. A walking stick trying to out due me? I'd like to see you _try _to drink me under the table."

"Ooh a bet! When we get back I'm holding ya up to that." Shinji sauntered over towards Ichigo's car and lifted up a red and white backpack. "Let's get this thing started! No turning back from here on out!"

Ichigo glanced towards Grimmjow and wasn't expecting the other to be looking right at him. A non verbal conversation went between the two as Shinji and Rukia conversed.

_You sure?_

_I've got nothing else better to do._

_Last time to back out._

_I hate repeating myself Ichigo._

"Alright, Shin get in with Ichigo. I'll go with Grimmjow and meet you boys there." Black rugged leather clad booted heels made their way over towards Grimmjow standing next to the black, refurbished Ferrari. "No police tickets yet Ichigo."

Shinji and Ichigo gave each other a knowing grin.

"At least we can out run them." Ichigo easily stated. The wonders of nitrous oxide would never be lost in the racig world. When the gas vaporizes, nitrous oxide provides a significant cooling effect on the engine air intakes. In doing so, it reduces the intake air temperature which then increases the air's density. This then allows for more oxygen to flow through the cylinder. Basically, the nitrous oxide helps give make oxygen more available during combustion, causing an explosion like effect and major boost of speed.

The blond's prominent grin grew ever more. "Or loose them with fast turns and side streets down back alleys."

Grimmjow shook his head and opened his car door, slipping in and starting up the engine. His Ferrari let out a vicious roar which was then mimicked by Ichigo's own engine starting up with its added, expertly hidden, power. The two made eye contact again before taking off down the drive way onto the open streets.

As Ichigo took off past Grimmjow, the older man caught a glimpse of Shinji sitting in the passenger seat wearing some kind of extra large pair of sunglasses. "The hell is he wearing?"

"Ren's new device." Rukia supplied the answer, fiddling with the seat and adjusting it to her liking.

"A pair of glasses?" Grimmjow shifted gear and the car accelerated smoothly, gliding along the barren road with great ease. Clusters of dust formed behind the Ferrari as it followed the little blue demon zipping around in a frenzied weave in front.

The woman in his passenger seat laughed without humor. "They're not any pair of glasses. What's special about those are it the fact that they can determine speed and velocity, angles and the turning radius of cars and structures directly in front of them. It delivers him quick, useful information. Speed and accuracy is what we need most in the games. Most navigators use computers to find the quickest route or their pure street smarts and luck. We add, change and manipulate to produce a superior product. By modifying equipment, we achieve so much more than your standard tools."

Grimmjow glanced at Rukia in wonder.

"Of course we have our fair share of competition and nothing comes without a price."

That caught Grimmjow's attention. "What do you mean?"

Dark eyes hidden behind equally dark luscious eyelashes glanced back at him but Rukia didn't answer. "This is a whole new world for you Grimmjow. Our world. You will soon become accustomed to it or torn up and spit out. Ichigo is doing this not just for himself, but for everyone. I'm sure he's told you, something is wrong with the whole structure grid of the underground. It's not 'fun' anymore. It is quite literally a game of life and death."

She glanced out the window. "We've won some and lost some, badly. I do not know how much Ichigo has told you, but I will tell you this: the games are more than just racing. There's games within the games and people play dirty. Nnoitra is after Ichigo and once we step foot on those grounds tonight, there will be a target placed on your back as well as ours."

Grimmjow grit his teeth and ground out in a low baritone. "I told Ichigo and I will tell you the same: I'm not fucking scared and I'm not turning back. I'm not some damn child!"

Rukai smiled. "We aren't saying you are Grimmjow. We just know that once you get involved with this, there really, _really, _is no out. I know Ichigo said that once this is over he's done, but he's said that a lot before. These races become addicting and Ichigo is a complete addict."

"Are you talking behind his back? Not very friendly of you Rukia. Ichigo will do what he wants; he knows what he's doing and what he's in for. Don't belittle his goals."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. "I... I wasn't trying to say anything like that Grimmjow... I was just saying that Ichigo... he... he gets in over his head sometimes and doesn't know when to stop."

Shifting the gear again to gain speed, Grimmjow's blue eyes narrowed. "I do not find that to be a bad thing. He is who he is."

Rukia's own eyes narrowed as well, taking in all that Grimmjow was expressing so openly surprisingly. Maybe he wasn't aware that he was just as easy to read as an open book... if someone took the time to really analyze him, they'd see so much more than that outer shell of indifference. "Yeah, something like that."

Shifting in her seat, Rukia fiddled with one of the small decorative belts on her black jeans. Seeing her do so out of the corner of his eye, the driver shifted the conversation to herself. He had never actually spoken with the chief mechanic one-on-one. Guess that now was his chance. "I see you do not only own that ratty grease monkey jumpsuit and black work boots."

Tossing her hair to the side, Rukia let out a bark of laughter and straightened out her grey bomber jacket. "Thanks, I think. And I see that you're not the pompous asshole Ichigo said you were... kitty."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. Oh fuck you Ichigo, you little sonofab-

xxxxxxx

"Jesus Christ what the hell is Grimmjow doing back there?" Ichigo suddenly cried out as he looked in the rearview mirror and saw the black Ferrari swerve from left to right the straighten itself out once more.

"Thought you said he was a good driver Ichi." Shinji snickered. "Maybe he didn't want to hit an animal or something."

"Pft. Yeah right. He'd sooner run the damn thing over- SHUT UP Shinji." Ichigo saw the grin morph across his blond friend's face.

Shinji threw his hands up in defense. "I didn't say anything!"

"But you were _thinking _it."

"No I was not thinking about you linking yourself with some random, stupid, blind animal who happens to cross a street in the middle of the night without looking both ways first."

There was a moment of silence then- "Fuck you, you walking bamboo shoot."

xxxxxxx

Music thumped from every which direction, brutally assaulting Grimmjow's eardrums as he exited the safety of his car. The black beast received quite the welcoming when it pulled into an abandoned parking lot nestled on the outskirts of Karakura city. Throngs of bodies the swung to the pounding beat hastily went every which direction to avoid being run over by the still roaring engine.

A young, scantily clad brunette wove her hand towards Grimmjow and after Rukia's reassurance he went with her signaling. Ichigo was on the other side. Rukia grinned as Grimmjow parked next to the Ferrari's maroon twin. "We're being shown some VIP treatment. I need to ride with you more often."

Shutting the drivers side door, Grimmjow's frown deepened, giving the man a harsher aura. It was probably for the best in this setting. "Everything's so damn loud." His nose twitched. "And it reeks."

Heels clicking along the paved roadway, Rukia motioned for Grimmjow to follow her. "Come on, Ichigo i-"

Rukia turned to see a random, tipsy young woman dressed in an exposing burgundy top and tight jean shorts with thigh high black boots wrap her arm around Grimmjow's waist. "Hello there handsome, got a nice car. Wanna go for a ride?"

Rukia glared and marched back to where Grimmjow continually tried to shove the needy woman away. "Hey! Get your damn hands off him bitch."

The taller girl straightened, trying to assert dominance by closing in on Rukia. "Fuck you, find your own."

Rukia tensed. "Last chance to just walk away and not start something you'll regret."

"Bitch I'm gonna-" The blonde never got to finish because Rukia delivered a swift punch to the girls stomach then swung around and kicked her legs out from under her. Falling to the ground, the blonde gave out a little groan and tried to sit up.

"Come on Grimmjow. We need to find Ichigo before more of them show up." As if on cue, the girl's friends ran towards their fallen mate and fussed over her as she sat up dizzily, barely remembering what happened much to Rukia's dissatisfaction. It felt good to kick some butt here and there.

Making their way through the lively mass of both racers, bystanders and groupies, Rukia and Grimmjow managed to find Ichigo and Shinji near the back. Grimmjow's sour mood quickly spoiled as he was not only pawed at by both sexes, but some asshole had the nerve to spill beer on his shoe.

"Hey Rukia! Grimmj- You look like you're ready to murder someone Grimm." Ichigo placed a hand on the older man's left arm. "Get a good taste of the party huh?"

"Tch. Whatever." Grimmjow placed a hand on his right temple, trying to stave away the thumping inside his head. All the excess noise, smells and just people in general were becoming a little over bearing.

Ichigo closed the gap between the two. "If you want to go I'm not going to make you st-"

"I'm leaving goddammit!" Grimmjow barked, earning a few stares and glances from others bustling around the group huddling near Ichigo's car. Narrowed blue eyes scanning over the crowd of onlookers had the bunch quickly turn their heads and ignore what was happening behind them. Grimmjow dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bottle of pills before popping the lid and dumping on into his hand. "I can handle it." He took the pill and swallowed it, putting the bottle back into his pocket.

Ichigo glanced back to where Rukia was bent over the hood of the car, examining the engine once again. Shinji continued to play with his new tech equipment, completely oblivious to everything else around him. The orange haired man asked in a lower voice, "Are you OK Grimmjow? You've been taking more recently."

The older man turned up his nose. "I have not."

Ichigo shook his head. "Yes, you have. At work you're popping more than I think Szayel recommends."

"The hell are you? My doctor?"

"Grimmjow-"

"ATTENTION ALLLL RACERS! Get your cars lined up at the starting point! The first challenge for the Grand Five race will begin in ten minutes!" The announcer's voice boomed over the sound of the dancing, chattering crowd. In a matter of seconds after the announcement ended, engines blossomed to life and dust churned as the cars made their way towards the starting point.

"Ichigo! You ready?" Shinji's excited voice over by Ichigo's car had the younger man turn his head.

"Be there in a sec!" Ichigo turned towards Grimmjow. "Well, here goes nothing."

As the street racer turned around to head to his car, Grimmjow called out. "Hey Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned.

"Don't do anything stupid."

A smart ass grin was Grimmjow's only response.

Soon enough, Ichigo had the car started and pulling out of his temporary spot. The blue haired CEO watched as the little Scion made its way towards the rest of the herd of cars. Threats screamed between cars, engines revved in anticipation and the people were merely egging on the show with gleeful cries.

Grimmjow was about to try and head to the front but Rukia pulled him back. "Come."

Giving one last glance towards Ichigo's car, Grimmjow then turned and followed the petite woman up a flight of stairs. "Why are we going up here?"

From her bag, Rukia pulled out a sleek silver laptop. "Best signal."

Grimmjow headed towards the edge of the building and glanced over the side. "For what?"

Sleek fingers danced across the black back lit keys. "Transmitting to Shinji."

xxxxxxx

"Oooh yeah these things fucking rock!" Shinji cried out as he inserted a hard wire cable from the center of the car to the side rim of the glasses. Sliding in an earpiece, Shinji spoke. "Rukia, signal's strong on my end."

"_Affirmative Shin. Once the coordinates are sent out I'll transmit them live to your optical screen."_

Shinji could hear Grimmjow ask in the background what she meant by that and the blond snickered.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo inquired as he fiddled with the rearview mirror.

"Grimmjow's trying to understand our lingo. Y'know how most navigators have their own small computers or GPS's that receives the coordinates for the race right? Well, Rukia gets the data and then streams it over to me with alternate routes and more detailed information. The technology within the glasses transfers the speed and velocity of cars in front back to Rukia's computer which turns the data into more accurate– or faster– driving routes. Renji and Hisagi worked on reprograming this baby to maximize its potential."

Brown eyes blinked back. "You lost me."

Shinji smiled. "No worries Ichigo, I know what I'm doing." He settled back in his seat. "You just make sure not to kill me this time."

"No guarantees. If you miss direct me again I might just have to."

"Someone hacked into our system and changed shit! That was _so _not my fault and you know it."

Ichigo smirked. "Yeah, that's why Rukia is the one who's helping out now too."

Shinji shook his head. "Better not get caught."

A flag girl walked towards the center stand holding a giant checkered flag. Ichigo's heart thundered within his chest in anticipation. This was it. They were really doing this.

The girl held the flag above her head and the car engines screamed to life, ready to be unleashed. "Coordinates have been transmitted! We have to... oh you've got to be kidding me..."

Ichigo's palms were shaking as adrenaline coursed through his system. "What? What Shinji?"

The flag dropped and a loud crack of exploding engines filled the air as the twelve cars tore off into the distance.

"Step on the fucking gas Ichigo we gotta get to the other side of the city!"

xxxxxxx

Rukia's brow furrowed as she let the computer complete logistics. "Damn, they are being sent to the other side of the city."

"It's Saturday night! There'll be thousands of cars on the road in the inner parts of the city now. Can't they just go around?"

She shook her head. "Would consume too much time and the building they're to arrive at is nowhere near the outer limits."

Grimmjow's hands gripped the chilly metal railing. "Dammit Ichigo."

xxxxxxx

A Mitsubishi Lancer EVO X zipped between Ichigo and a Nissan GTR, making the orange haired driver curse and swing around in front of a regular commercial vehicle. The orange sports car swerved again in front of Ichigo, causing him to shift lanes again to avoid being broadsided.

At the start off, Ichigo was in eighth place out of twelve. The young street racer quickly went up the ranks and assumed the fourth position slot next to the three other racers around him.

The group of four had driven madly down the empty road until they begun to reach the city grounds. Traffic began picking up and the group was forced into hasty swerves to avoid both pedestrian cars and commercial vehicles. Even on a Saturday night the roads were still cluttered with slowly moving cars.

Checking his speedometer, Ichigo sneered at the digital reading of eighty-eight miles per hour.

Too slow!

Shifting gear, Ichigo gained ground and moved up to second. Shinji had let out a whoop when the current standing came in but then cried out when Ichigo nearly rear ended the little red Honda puttering down the road. "Ichigo!"

Left lane vacant for the time being, Ichigo swerved into it, barely missing the small car and earning a honk from the driver. "Sorry buddy but there's no time to drive legally."

Doing so dropped Ichigo back to his original fourth place marker. Shinji continued reading off stats. "We've got the Nissan Twins riding in front. Those assholes always team up so watch out Ichi. They rely on each other's viewpoint and adjust accordingly to ensure their standing."

"Got it." Ichigo shifted gear again as another opening arrived. "Entering city limits now! Better hang on Shin!"

A mediocre wall of cars covered the five lane road before them. The Twins and the Mitsubishi riders took off down a side road. Ichigo followed suit when Shinji yelled to do so.

Zipping down back alley's, the four cars' lights lit the dark street way and sent pedestrians jumping and screaming out of the way. The four street cars jumped out of the back alley onto a one way street, causing the flow of traffic to suddenly halt and adjust to the intruding cars.

Tearing down the one street lane, the Twins rode side by side, blocking Ichigo.

"Sharp left turn up a head onto Kings. Continue on for three lights!" Shinji shouted. "The blue Impreza behind us is gaining car lengths. Speed increasing to eighty miles per hour."

The Twins had to separate in order to go around a large truck and Ichigo followed behind the one on the right. Dammit, he needed to get out from these two!

"How far?" Ichigo shifted gear again, taking over another racer, nearly nicking the Nissan's front bumper. The silver car jerked and then nudged Ichigo's rear. "Fucking asshole! Shit."

"Get outta here Ichigo." Shinji examined the surrounding cars. "They're trying to box us in! Those two Nissan's are partners, we need to get away from them now!"

"I'm trying dammit!" Ichigo swore as the commercial vehicle driving in front of him didn't seem to notice the line of cars zooming around and in front of him.

The orange haired Scion driver glanced back in his rear view mirror then slammed on his breaks, forcing the second Nissan GTR behind him to pitch into the lane behind its twin. Ichigo took this open opportunity to tear out of the danger zone and into an open lane.

Foot pressing on the gas pedal, hand changing the gears once more, Ichigo maneuvered himself towards the farthest left lane for the upcoming turn. "Hang on Shinji!"

"Shiiiit!" Shinji braced himself alongside the car as Ichigo turned the wheel.

The Scion tC fishtailed to the side, curving around the ninety degree corner where traffic was just about to start rolling as the light turned green. Ichigo's rear wheel hit the curb, causing the car to lift into the air some before crashing down onto the pavement and continuing onwards.

A loud explosion erupted behind them and soon vivd reds, oranges and yellows danced upwards to the sky, mixing with heavy black smoke.

"We're down three riders. Guess those were the guys who got stuck in that mess back there." Shinji said as he read the data streaming to him from Rukia. "Still in fourth place though, not too bad Ichi."

Two cars then screamed by Ichigo: a yellow Nissan Z234 and a red and black Datsun 240Z.

"We're in sixth now Ichigo. Move it!"

Changing the gear again, Ichigo pressed onwards, swerving around the slower traffic. Onlookers gapped as usual, wondering what the hell was going on around their usual peaceful town. There were explosions coming from behind, racing cars screaming down the road up front, and now the sound of sirens echoed down the streets.

Up ahead, traffic was at a complete standstill as the cars made room for the fire truck and ambulances to barrel down the road towards the crash site. The Mitsubishi up ahead slammed on his breaks before creaming into the rear end of another car as the Twins dove around onto the single emergency lane.

Both silver Nisan's made it past the monstrous fire truck and its escort only to be blockaded in by the slow movements of traffic. "Shinji left or right?"

"Right! Now Ichigo, NOW!"

Snapping the gears again, the car slowed down just enough to charge around the corner onto another street that ran parallel to the main. The nose of the Scion scraped alongside a side wall as it bypassed parked cars lining the street. Pedestrians literally dove out of the way as the crazy car drove down the sidewalk. "Fucking move people!"

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Shinji muttered as the car hopped over a curb back onto the main road.

The yellow Nissan Z234 came up next to them and the two cars were driving nearly side by side until an in-progress access ramp came up. "Ichigo it's not complete, take the next ramp!"

Ichigo turned to keep on the same road but the yellow sports car took off down the ramp. Ichigo tried to see where the car was going but lost track of him as he himself took off underneath a bridge. "Fuck, where'd he go Shinji?"

"Lost him. He was nearly at one hundred miles per hour when we parted! But there's no way he can jump th-"

A roar over head had Ichigo jump in his seat and a flash of yellow shot through the sky, landing on an eighteen wheeler perfectly before tearing off the carrier and onto the main road. The large vehicle's air lock breaks went into action, locking the tires up and causing the large truck to fishtail dangerously.

Ichigo swore and shot again into the right lane as cars began to slow down and stop. "Who the _fuck _is that guy?"

"I don't know! Rukia can't figure it out either! He's not on the records!" The blond navigator shouted as his driver jerked the car again, neatly avoiding another collision. "Don't screw up now Ichi we are seven miles away from the finish!"

The tractor trailers carrier began to tip, the wheels unable to hold it to the ground. Cars in front of the truck began to bolt out of the way but in all Ichigo could see was open road.

Shinji glanced over at his friend then the direction those fierce chocolate eyes were staring at. "No. No Ichigo. No!"

The blond stared at the closing space between their own car and the bed of the tractor trailer. Dimensions and width spans ran across Shinji's vision as his navigation glasses sputtered out the parameters. "ICHIGO!"

He pressed the red button on his steering wheel next to his left thumb, releasing the nitrous oxide.

Time slowed down for Ichigo as his focus completely narrowed in on the one point to where his Scion tC was to go to. The light of the city was extinguished by the tremendous shadow befalling the car as it ran underneath the tipping tractor trailer.

A blue bullet was seen as it passed underneath the falling truck, bypassing the cars and tearing rubber into the streets beneath fresh wheels. The Scion's engine screamed as power raced through its systems, carrying the light weight car further than before, soaring through the now open lanes.

In a matter of seconds the sheer power released sputtered out like a flame before finally dying, thrusting Ichigo and Shinji back down to more tolerable speeds.

The blond let out a huge sigh of relief as Ichigo began laughing like a crazed man.

"Turn into the second building there Ichigo. Top parking garage is where we end this round."

"_You stupid shits what the fuck was that?" _Grimmjow's enraged shout had Shinji cringing in his seat.

"Damn he's loud!" Pulling the receiver from his ear, Shinji handed it to Ichigo. "You talk to him! I'm _not _going deaf!"

As Ichigo pulled around the winding concrete ramps within the garage, he chuckled at Grimmjow's reaction. "Hey Grimm."

"_Don't you fucking hey Grimm me. The hell was that Ichigo?"_

Exiting on the roof of the garage, Ichigo pulled up to where the yellow Nisan waited next to the red and black Honda. "That was me ensuring my place."

Shuffling was heard then Rukia voice came across the reciever in a shriek. _"You better not have messed up the car again Ichigo! I swear if I find that there's another scratch on-"_

"Here Shinji you deal with her."

"What? No!"

"_No? No What? _HEY!" Rukia cried out.

The blond turned off the device, dropping the duo into a rushing silence. The only noise coming from the still rumbling engine. Shinji turned towards Ichigo. "Guess we're lucky number three."

Ichigo nodded then stopped the car and stepped out to go stand in front of it. Glancing around, he noticed that the man in charge of the yellow Nisan was someone he was not expecting. The guy had long flowing blond hair and wore a simple white track suit with black and yellow racing stripes patterned fashionably on the front and back.

"Hn. Some party this turned out to be." Shinji said as he shuffled around to the front to stand next to Ichigo. Slipping his hands into his tan pants pockets, the blond man leaned against the still warm blue hood. "Hey! Who're we waiting on?"

A large man dressed in all black glanced over towards Shinji then glanced away.

"Well, remind me to call for him the next time I need help with something. He's good."

"Shut up Shinji." Ichigo hissed.

Another rumble deep within the concrete structure echoed before another sleek drift car pulled alongside Ichigo's. The young man's eyes narrowed. "Guess the twins made it."

The first silver Nisan's door opened, revealing a gorgeous woman who's raven hair cascaded down her chic black jacket covered back. Standing nearly as tall as Ichigo was with her black ankle boots and dark navy jeans, the woman oozed a sweet, dark temptation. Cat like green eyes narrowed at Ichigo before turning towards her noisier sister exiting her own car.

"Hey! You stinkin' asshole what the hell was up with that back there huh?" The young woman mirrored her sister exactly physically, the only difference was her bi-colored eyes and cropped black hair.

"Luka-" The stoney sister said, grabbing the other's wrist to halt her from taking after Ichigo.

"Oh Rei don't stop me now!" Luka tried pulling out of her sister's grip but failed. "I'm show him not to mess with me and my car!"

"Hey yer the one who started it so shut up!" Shinji hollered back.

Luka grit her teeth in a snarl. "What'd you say?"

The blond stuck out his tongue and smirked. "You heard me."

That seemed to have gotten Luka's blood boiling. "Why you-"

"_Luka_." Rei said, instantly making the short tempered young woman close her lips and step back to where her sister was. Both their navigators continued sitting in the car.

Rei sent another chill glare over towards Ichigo and Shinji but said no more. A few more minutes passed and two more racers showed up, one right behind the other.

"It appears that we have our qualifying racers for the second challenge."

All heads turned towards the figure emerging from the darkened walkway, making his way towards the center of the lineup. A lithe man with silver hair and fox like eyes grinned at the standing street racers. His white jacket became a focal point in the black of the night and all eyes were trained on him. "Congratulations are certainly not in order because all you've won is the next step. But let me introduce myself to you. My name is Gin Ichimaru and I will be your connection between life and death."

Snapping his fingers, the much larger man who waited there from the beginning came forwards, holding out seven cards.

When Gin smiled, Ichigo decided he did _not _like it. At all. "Take a card, any card. After all, you're in charge of your own future." After all the cards were selected, the fox-like man smirked and waved. "Hopefully I'll see fewer of you next time."

And just like that, Gin Ichimaru and the man's bodyguard or whoever left. That man was... different... Oddly so.

Ichigo stared at his card before Shinji grabbed it out of his hand. "The heck is this? Six?" He flipped the card around and found nothing of interest. "Why's there only a number on it?"

Ichigo shrugged.

"We all got sixes you idiots." Luka singsonged, waving her card in front of her. "He was just messing with us obviously." She turned towards her twin. "Can we go now? I'm so done being here."

Rei nodded and turned on her heel, heading back to her car and slipping inside. The Twins left, as did the rest of the racers. Shinji called up Grimmjow and Rukia, letting them know to meet back at the house. About a half hour later, the group sat around in Grimmjow's family room.

Rukia bickered about the car being dinged and dented while Shinji nattered at Ichigo for nearly killing him– again– with that wild car stunt he pulled with the tractor trailer.

"Grimm what'd you think?" Ichigo said, making everyone turn their attention towards the blue haired homeowner.

"It was not what I expected."

Shinji grinned. "Wasn't it great though? Talk about a rush!" Is eyes widened. "Wait! We still have that drinking bet."

"Maybe another time Shin?" Ichigo sighed, yawning widely and stretching. "Kinda tired."

The blond pouted. "Where'd all that adrenaline go? No after party?"

Ichigo laughed. "Sorry Shinji, not tonight."

It was Rukia's turn to yawn. "Yeah, I'm ready to sleep for the next week. Hey Ichigo, are you going to stay here over the holidays or what?"

The orange haired man blinked. He... never really thought of that yet. Hell, when did the Christmas season sneak up on him? "Uhm, not sure about that yet. I'll have to get back to you."

Nodding, Rukia grabbed her bag and stood. "Well, I'm going to head out then. I'm meeting up with a friend in three hours for coffee and a catch up." The young woman laughed without humor. "Hopefully I won't fall asleep on him."

"Tell Kaien I said hey." Ichigo smiled and walked with Rukia and Shinji towards the front door. "I still can't get over how closely we resemble each other and we're not even related."

"Yeah, you're telling me." Rukia hugged Ichigo. "See you later Ichi. And don't mess up the car more while I'm away."

"I'll try my best." The orange haired young man looked towards Shinji. "You want a hug too or something?"

"Pft. Not from you I don't." Shinji shook his head, sending his blond hair swaying. "I'm going to play around more with these babies. I'll see ya soon Ichigo. Next race is coming up soon."

"Another month, surprisingly. They really spread these things out."

"Hey I'm not complaining. Gives me time to keep upgrading things." Shinji waved and slipped into his own car and headed out after Rukia.

Shutting the door, Ichigo turned and saw Grimmjow bent over on the couch, rubbing his head again. "Hey, Grimmjow, you alright?"

The blue haired CEO nodded before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Just tired."

Ichigo nodded and walked over towards the other, standing before him. "Yeah that's understandable. You've probably never had a night like this before huh?"

Nodding, Grimmjow looked up. "I can't believe you got me to go."

"That makes two of us." Ichigo laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "You're usually such a hard ass."

"Tch. Whatever." Grimmjow stood, standing about a head taller than Ichigo. "Good job tonight."

Brown eyes widened before Ichigo looked down at his feet. "Yeah, thanks. It was crazy getting back into the groove of things but we managed to pull it all off!" Ichigo sighed. "But that truck thing was what go-"

The street racers sentence was cut off when Grimmjow's lips sealed his own.

Not knowing how to respond to such an act– from _Grimmjow _no less!– all Ichigo did was stand there like a complete idiot. When he felt Grimmjow pull away, his chocolate colored eyes saw the unease now clouding CEOs own twin pools of icy blue.

Was he-? Did Grimmjow really-? Those thoughts and more raced around in circles in Ichigo's mind. Feeling Grimmjow begin to move away, Ichigo stopped him and turned the taller man around to re-establish the lost connection.

A quick kiss was all it was.

Nothing more.

That was until Grimmjow reached around and thread his fingers through Ichigo's hair to pull the younger man closer. Ichigo's own hands found their places on Grimmjow's body, both resting against the man's smooth face, cupping his cheeks.

This was really happening.

Grimmjow pulled away again, eyes clouded over with... something. "I think our business agreement is going to face many challenges after this."

"Agreed... So... does this mean we... y'know..."

A sleek blue brow rose as he stared at Ichigo's fumbling over words. "We what?"

Brown eyes darted from left to right before staring at Grimmjow's chest. "Christ you don't have to make me sound any more stupid."

"You're only mentally inapt when bombarded by-"

"OK I get it! No need to continue rubbing it in." Ichigo chuckled. "This is one hell of a night Grimmjow, but I... I can't well... you know. Not yet."

Blue eyes widened. "Oh, yes. That. Right." Grimmjow cleared his throat and removed his arms from Ichigo, giving the two some space. "Well, I guess we'll see each other in the morning. Goodnight."

Ichigo nodded and watched as Grimmjow turned around and began heading upstairs. As soon as the man was out of the room, Ichigo collapsed onto the couch. Holy Mother FUCK! Ichigo wanted scream and shout and dance and... "Oh my _GOD_!" He excitedly cried in a soft voice.

He then too made his way upstairs to his room and changed, still tingling from the sensations from earlier.

He, he likes me! Grimmjow likes _me_! Ichigo continually repeated to himself as he lay in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. Another half hour of giddiness assaulted the young man. From the heart pumping race to the mind blowing kiss, Ichigo's mind was a whirl of emotion.

Fumbling and a few dropping items sounded from Grimmjow's room causing Ichigo's wave of emotions to suddenly fall. "Grimmjow?" He called out, sticking his head out of the doorway after getting out of bed.

Receiving no response, the younger man made his way towards the homeowner's bedroom and peeked into the doorway. Ichigo saw Grimmjow sitting against the far wall near the window, head being held between his hands. Quickly flinging the door open, Ichigo made his way towards the other and collapsed onto his knees.

"Grimmjow? Hey, you OK?" Worried, Ichigo set his hand on top of Grimmjow's head.

"M'Fine." Came the gruff voice.

Ichigo rubbed at the nape of Grimmjow's tense neck, instantly knowing what was ailing the older man. "Headache again?" Blue hair shook and Grimmjow mumbled something but Ichigo couldn't hear. "What?"

"Migraine."

Looking around, Ichigo's eyes searched through the darkness for the pill bottle Grimmjow usually kept on his person and found them fallen over on the dresser along with a few other items. Grabbing two and a cup of water from the bathroom, Ichigo brought them to Grimmjow who quickly downed them. "They're getting worse Grimmjow. You've been working too much and overly stressed. I shouldn't have made you come out tonight. I-"

"Don't say it."

Ichigo stopped.

Grimmjow slowly stood. "I need sleep." Ichigo nodded and was about to head back to his room when Grimmjow continued. "Stay."

The younger man smiled and slipped into he large king sized bed alongside Grimmjow. It was a terribly awkward first ten minutes as the two tried to become accustomed to one another but soon, with Grimmjow's arm now wrapped around the street racers waist,Ichigo replayed everything that had just happened within the expanse of time he'd run into Grimmjow.

Their relationship started many weeks ago with a horrendous rocky start; neither knowing what was going to happen as the days continued to pass by with hours spent with the other. Coming to know one another on a more personal basis seemed to have been quite the task to accomplish but given time and many, many arguments, it seemed that the unlikely became true.

Was it really possible?

Could he _really _continue with his path as it was now, with Grimmjow too?

The blue haired CEO had become a part of Ichigo's life just as much as Ichigo had become a part of his.

The trials ahead of them were just beginning and together, they'd stop it nothing to reach the top. Both were too hardheaded and foolishly determined to do a half ass job.

Ichigo smiled into the night and slowly followed his– what, boyfriend? Boyfriend right?– boyfriend into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**TBC**

**OMG That was a fucking long ass chapter, yes yes I know! I wrote the beast lol (20 pgs!). I thought about cutting it in half but it just... didn't have the impact and overall changing feel I desired. So BAM, ya'll got a 9k+ chapter. And on that note- I will be taking a break for a while because of school exams and a huge design project I need to devote my life to. I should be back again around April 22 weekend! I do hope you all will understand :) I delivered a heck of a mammoth chapter to hopefully satisfy you all and leave no major cliffhangers. **

**Heheh. They're finally together :3**

**But seriously now, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I wish I could give you all one big ol' hug!**

**If you could please leave a review, I would greatly appreciate it. As an author, that is all I ask for :)**

**~ChaosGarden**


	9. Chapter 9

**Crash Course**

**Ch 9**

**Happy Easter everyone!**

**Woo yeah this semester is alllmost done! Gawd soon to be a SENIOR in college... Feeling old now lol! Anyways, thanks a ton for the AMAZING reviews. These people are freaking AWESOME: LazyTurtle, Mistress Penelopye, DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC, .cake, ichibanseiken, gillness82, Totoromo, Tsukasa..rule, Nosferatu523, DaftNub, Mesutora, S., Vardlynn, AvariceOfTheTulips, FME, XdesertXRoseX, forevereden, xDaRkxRaINx, .Yumi, Regulus00, tyl ashke, Angelchan2012, Gypsygrrl, Black Storm Van Pendragon, Lioange, JC Noir, dudeyaoi, AsheiNaramiko, faithNfantasy, shadowX101, vanity-issues, FrozenSunLight, Multidragon, HaruHaruGD, PaintedinAllColors, Stargazer, Olinek and UnforgivingDarkness.**

**Author replies to those without accounts:**

**FME: Wait wait wait! Come back don't die just yet! Lol Thanks a bunch for the review!**

**xDaRkxRaINx: -smirks- Gotta have some crazies in a fic right? LOL. Glad to hear that you like Rukia and the Twins! :) Thanks a bunch for reviewing.**

**JC Noir: Thank. You. So. Much! -chuckles- Glad that you're enjoying this ;) And oh yeah there will be "certain" scenes in this fic. It's gotta live up to its M rating! Thanks for your review!**

**PaintedinAllColors: ;) I can't reveal to you what all is going to be important in this fic just yet. You'll have to read and find out ;) Thanks a bunch for the review! You rock!**

**Stargazer: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying this :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, I really don't... so don't sue me because I can't give you anything... The amazing Tite Kubo does. But I don't recommend suing him either. Lol**

**Content/ Chapter warning: Your usual banter between Grimm and Ichi with a little more... romance bridging from last chapter ;) Filled with a lot more drama- not a ton of action, sorry. But I think there's something at the end a lot of you were waiting for -grins-**

* * *

Rolling over onto his back, Ichigo shivered in his sleep at the chilly draft coming from his right. Brown eyes opening slowly, adjusting to the stream of sunlight penetrating the room, Ichigo realized that he was the only one in the bed.

Only one in the bed because Grimmjow was not there.

…

"Holy..." Ichigo brought his hand to his lips, finger tips ghosting over them in remembrance of last night. The night that he and Grimmjow had... "It was real."

Ichigo then ran his right hand over the spot where Grimmjow had been sleeping besides him. It had lost all its warmth, signaling to Ichigo that the blue haired homeowner had gotten up a while ago. Turning his head back to stare at the ceiling, Ichigo replayed everything in his head.

They had come back from the race, chatted for a while then Grimmjow kissed him. _Kissed him!_ "Was definitely not expecting that." But was Ichigo complaining? Hell no he wasn't. That little crush he had developed on the older man had manifested itself into something a little more than your petty school yard crush. Last night just hardened Ichigo's feelings towards the other.

He was in such a giddy mood after they had affirmed their 'more than friends' relationship. That was until he found Grimmjow sitting against the far side of the bedroom next to the cool wall by the windows. He was terribly shocked at how quickly his excitement over their new development completely shifted to one of worry.

He'd never seen Grimmjow that exposed before.

To Ichigo, Grimmjow was a steel wall. Seeing him succumb to a simple little headache like that... It just made him seem all too human. By no means was Ichigo implying that Grimmjow was weak and he'd be kicked in the ass for ever _telling _that to Grimmjow even if it were in a joking way.

Ichigo's eyebrows knit together, remembering Grimmjow's pained grimace that he tried valiantly to hide in the shadows. Ichigo saw it though. How could he not?

For the past week, Grimmjow had been receiving more than your average stress related headache. But did the stubborn ass ever speak to anyone about it? Ask for a day off or something? Hell no, Grimmjow trucked right through it and bickered with Ichigo all the more. That's what had tipped Ichigo off.

Grimmjow was agitated with the smallest things and those miniscule button presses sent the blue haired CEO off on a ranting rampage. Ichigo had confronted Grimmjow once about it and the man clammed up. Completely. Like a fucking bank vault buried under the ocean!

It was strange in a way that Ichigo suddenly felt the urge to help Grimmjow and figure out what the hell was up with him. "Pft. How ironic."

Before it was Grimmjow who was helping Ichigo and yearning to figure out just who the hell he had let into his home– into his_ life_.

And to think now they were together. They were together right? Last night wasn't just some fluke was it?

A tendril of worry wrapped itself around Ichigo's heart, squeezing it in a terribly unpleasant way. Crap, he needed to find Grimmjow now and figure out what the hell is going to be going on between the two!

Flinging the covers off on him, Ichigo swung his night pants covered legs over the side of the bed and gave a quick stretch. Brown eyes gave another look over at the room and Ichigo's lips morphed into a satisfied smile. He really _had _slept in Grimmjow's room last night. With him too!

Smacking himself out of his childish stupor, Ichigo got out of bed and headed off to find the other man.

"If I were a blue haired stubborn cat who didn't like many people where would I go...?" Bare feet padded down the hallway towards the stairs. He walked down and headed right for the study.

Expecting to se the familiar splash of color sitting within a drab assortment of business décor, Ichigo walked into the room talking. "Hey Grimmjow wh- you're not even here..."

Scratching his head, Ichigo's nose scrunched up. "Damn, and here I thought this would be the first place."

Turning around, the orange haired street racer headed towards the garage. Pulling open the door, Ichigo stuck his head into the dimly lit area and called out. "Grimmjow?"

After hearing his voice ricochet of the walls and back to him without Grimmjow's familiar baritone he shut the door and crossed his arms over his chest. "Note to self. Never play hide-and-seek with Grimmjow."

Ichigo then headed straight towards the kitchen, hoping to find the man sitting at the table reading or eating or some other Grimmjow-esque thing the man did in the mornings. Not seeing the man there either, Ichigo let out an aggravated sigh. "Aagh! What the hell!"

Whipping open the refrigerator door, Ichigo grabbed an individual bottle of orange juice and twisted off the lid with more ferocity than need be. The sweet and tangy flavor danced over his waking taste buds, igniting them in a pleasant way.

Thinking to himself as to where Grimmjow was, Ichigo made the executive decision to now check the whole damn house. As he walked off towards the small home gym, Ichigo felt a childlike curiosity overcome him- he'd never really 'looked' around the house he now stayed at.

Ichigo was a snoopy little thing now.

Another good ten minutes passed by and Ichigo was now letting his tongue roll out a colorful array of words. Grimmjow seemingly disappeared off the face of the fucking planet!

Stopping at the top of the stairs after his search of the upper floor, hands gripping the railing, Ichigo strained to hear any sort of noise coming from the lower sections of the house. Anything at all in case he somehow missed something.

"Good morning young man."

Ichigo jumped a good foot into the air, feeling his skin yearn to detach from his body. "Oh god!" Thank goodness he already had his hand on the railing for if he didn't, a tumble down the stairs did not look like fun at all. Heart beating erratically, the street racer turned around to see the old butler standing a few feet behind him. How the _fuck _ did that man manage to evade all of Ichigo's searches? Hell! When did the guy even _get _there?

"H-Hey." He squeaked out.

Pulling off his glasses, the old man wiped the lenses with a small cloth. "Are you by any chance looking for the young master?"

All Ichigo could do was nod, not trusting his voice one-hundred percent just yet. Damn this guy was either really, _really _freaky in an old... person sort of way or the guy was a damn ninja in his younger years. He was never seen until you needed him but he always seemed to be there. Tanaka was a walking conundrum.

Bending down to pick up the small bucket filled with dusting and cleaning supplies, the older man gave an elderly smile, wrinkles forming around the edges of his lips and crinkling around his eyes. "Have you tried outside on the back porch?"

The porch... "No..." Ichigo groaned and rubbed his face. "No I didn't."

Uncovering his face, Ichigo looked ahead to see the other end of the hallway- Tanaka was already heading down the stairs, nearing the bottom. As the old man turned around, Ichigo blinked. "The guy is _definitely _a ninja."

Well, at least now he knew where Grimmjow was! Heading to the back door and pulling open the sliding glass, Ichigo stepped out onto te stoney grey porch. A cold wind tore across the landscape, causing Ichigo to shudder. "You just had to come out here didn't you? I knew you had a chilly personality but I wasn't expecting you to actually thrive in your element."

"Enjoy your little bout around the house this morning?" Ichigo began walking towards the other man who stood against a large white pillar, gaze overlooking the lightly frosted grass.

Ichigo bristled. "You knew."

"It's hard not to hear you muttering to yourself as you walk about in circles." Grimmjow turned around to face Ichigo. "I was wondering when you'd decide to look outside."

As Ichigo neared, he was debating with himself what to do: should he kiss Grimmjow? Hug him? Just stand there? "Shut up."

Looking upwards into gem-like shining blue eyes Ichigo gave a quick little grin. "So."

Blue eyebrows knitted together. "So...?"

"What... you know... you and me..." Great Ichigo, real smooth! Ichigo shook himself mentally. Way to sound like a complete idiot!

"What about it?"

Brown eyes enlarged. "W-What about it?" Ichigo sputtered before slapping his hand on his forehead. "Are you really going to make me do this?" He murmured.

A small tug at the corner of Grimmjow's lips was all Ichigo received as a response. The asshole. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Last night wasn't just some spur of the moment thing was it? Y'know when you and I kissed after everyone left? And then when I-" Ichigo's cheeks reddened some. "Slept with you in your bed?"

Ichigo felt like his heart was going to pop out of his chest and smack itself against Grimmjow's back jacket covered one. Goddamn this man and is-

Ichigo's mental slander was halted when Grimmjow leaned down and delivered a quick kiss to the shorter man's lips. "Morning to you to you delinquent."

Brown eyes blinked obnoxiously fast. "So...?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and shoved Ichigo's face away. "You're an idiot."

"Mph!" Ichigo fumbled backwards a bit with the playful shove. "Hey!"

Already walking back towards the sliding door, Grimmjow called out to Ichigo. "Get your ass in gear and get inside. The hell you doing standing out there like a lawn ornament?"

"Like a-? You calling me some decorative shrubbery?" Ichigo hurried over towards the door. "You're the one who was standing outside like some frigid ice king. Not my fault-"

"I thought it suited you." Grimmjow stated simply, causing Ichigo's rant to halt.

Closing the sliding glass door behind him and locking it Ichigo's head quirked to the side some. "What?"

"You _are _named after a plant... Strawberry." Ichigo's mouth opened to deliver a snarky reply but Grimmjow reached up and closed it before planting yet another kiss onto Ichigo's lips. "You have to learn to keep your mouth _closed _Ichigo."

The short man gave a saucy smirk. "Or what?"

A fine blue eyebrow arched. "Or else you'll end up in more trouble than you already are."

xxxxxxx

It was later in the afternoon, Ichigo was sitting in the living room while Grimmjow plugged away on his computer in the office, when the younger man called out to the elder. "Hey Grimmjow?"

"What?" Came the quick reply.

"I have a question."

From his place in his office, Grimmjow's blue eyes rolled. "Obviously."

Grimmjow waited for Ichigo to continue and when he was only met with silence, he gave a quick growl and spoke louder. "What Ichigo?"

"I can't figure this thing out." Grimmjow turned around in is swivel chair to face Ichigo who stood in the doorway, holding out the card he received from the first round. "I don't get it."

Grimmjow nodded towards a vacant seat in front of his desk and the orange haired racer took it, handing him the rectangular white and black patterned card with the number 6 plastered on the front. Turning it around his his hands and examining it, Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "I have no idea what this could be either Ichigo."

Ichigo huffed, falling back into his chair. "Dammit..."

"Is this what you've been working on for the past two hours?" Grimmjow inquired.

"Yeah, so? You've been holed up in here working on... work. Don't you _ever _let it go? Like _ever_?"

Grimmjow sighed and rubbed at his right temple. "No Ichigo. It comes with being the CEO of a multi billion dollar company. I cannot afford to just-"

"But you did last night."

Grimmjow growled a little. "That was one time."

"And I thank you for coming out to support my ass."

"Ichigo..." The elder man spoke warningly.

Ichigo decided not to abide by the warning tone. "Speaking of last night Grimm-"

"Ichigo-"

"-your headaches have been increasing lately..."

"Ichigo I- wait, what?" That had caught Grimmjow on surprise. He was expecting Ichigo to make some off hand remark about his terrible working habits– well, his more OCD like working habits which were bad for his body but good for the company– but instead the young man flipped it around.

Leaning onto the desk, perching his head on an open palm, Ichigo repeated the statement in the form of a question. "Your headaches Grimm, they've been increasing why?"

Grimmjow looked like he was getting ready to clam up again but Ichigo would have none of it. His stubborn nature clashed equally with Grimmjow's own. "Grimmjow, are you OK? And don't even try telling me some of that bullshit that you are indeed OK."

"Then why the hell are you asking if you know the answer?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Grimm, don't start manipulating my words."

The elder man turned his back to Ichigo.

"Grimmjow!"

"I'm not talking about this Ichigo."

Ichigo stood, placing both hands on the clean desk. "And why the hell not? You pried your way into know pretty much everything about my life so why can't I just inquire about yours?"

"Mine is not up for discussion."

Leaning over the desk, Ichigo continued. "You can't expect someone to open up to you and you not open up yourself Grimmjow. What are you hiding from?"

Turning back around Grimmjow delivered a seething glare. "I'm not hiding from shit. And who the hell are you to tell me what to do?"

Ichigo recoiled some before steeling himself again. "Well according to what happened last night I'd think we were beyond the whole acquaintance-friend thing."

That had Grimmjow's pooling storm dye down some. He seemed to be waiting for Ichigo to say something.

Brown eyes softening, Ichigo made his way around the desk to stand before the seated man. "Grimmjow, I know we've been legit together for only like half a night but we've been... y'know, living together for practically a month. I've had to do some major piecing together of your character– which is a pain in the ass by the way– so I think I'd be a hell of a lot easier on the both of us to just be upfront with everything from this point on. If we want to make this thing work between the two of us."

"This 'thing'?"

"Our goddamn relationship Grimm! I want it to work out!" Ichigo shouted, becoming fed up with all the bouncing around Grimmjow was doing. It surprised him actually. In the beginning it was _he _who flounced around the truth, hoping that the other would just let it drop. Now it was he who was forcing Grimmjow to reveal himself.

And holy _fuck _was the guy a concrete encasing or what?

Panting after his long outburst, Ichigo ran both hands through his hair, further ruffling the already messy orange locks. Shit he completely lost it! He had just erupted on Grimmjow like that! "Grimm I-"

"When I was younger, as stupid as this will sound, I fell out of a tree in the back yard. My father found me a little while later after I failed to show up for lunch and immediately took me to the hospital. From that six foot tumble I somehow managed to crack a portion of my spine. Easily fixed through surgery– got some metal put in– but the lasting after effects caused by the ruptured neural lines that lead to my brain were headaches and migraines." He touched the side of his head. "I've lived with this practically my whole life and learned later on that by strengthening my back muscles the less of a strain is put directly on the spinal column itself. I still get headaches however. It... gets bad but I manage."

Grimmjow's cool blue gaze met Ichigo's. The younger man's lips moved but words wouldn't form on his tongue. What was he supposed to say to that? He finally found words. "You were hiding the fact that you fell from a tree? As a _kid _Grimm?"

The older man frowned. "Yes." Ichigo suddenly smiled, unnerving Grimmjow. "What?"

"You... You're just so _normal _that I find it kinda amusing and... comforting." Ichigo continued smiling, soon leaning down and capturing Grimmjow's lips with his own. What Grimmjow had just revealed to him was something that the obviously proud man found to be a weakness of his: the knowledge that he could be brought down by something so simple... But what truly amazed Ichigo was that Grimmjow learned to deal with the pain and work around it. Finding a way to soothe the constant ache. Amazing. "You're something else Grimm."

"Tch. It's not that great."

Ichigo pulled back, righting himself in a proper standing position again. "I think it is. See? We just had our first heart to heart!"

"What heart to heart? I don't recall-"

"It's totally fine to be a little sappy here and there Grimm! Doesn't make you any less manly." Ichigo snickered as he rounded the corer of the desk.

"You little shit, you're the one who started all this! Don't you dare point that- hey! I'm not done talking!" Grimmjow snarled as he watched Ichigo saunter out of the room.

"So this is what it feels like to be you."

"Why you-"

"I kinda," Ichigo turned around and delivered a blinding, haughty grin. "Like it."

Grimmjow gnashed his teeth together. That mangy stupid... A white glint caught his attention. Picking up the card, Grimmjow smirked. Ichigo would be having to come back in to pick the thing up once he realized that it wasn't in his possession anymore.

Three... Two...

"Hey... Grimm?" Ichigo's head popped into the doorway. "Uhm..."

Deciding to taunt the younger, Grimmjow held up the valued card. "Looking for this?"

xxxxxxx

Later that night as they lay in bed, Grimmjow's arm wrapped around Ichigo's midsection, the elder man could not seem to fall asleep as quickly as the other had. Instead, he lay awake, blue eyes staring at the tuft of orange hair now covering the once loosely used pillow.

Somehow Ichigo had worked his way into Grimmjow's life and he honestly didn't have anything to really complain about. It shocked him as to how much he himself seemed to have changed– seemed to have grown.

However with the changes came more challenges and consequences. Grimmjow was fully aware that the more he ran around with Ichigo and the more he himself delved into Ichigo's way of life that something was going to happen. But as long as he was alive and kicking he'd be dammed if he'd left something just easily walk all over them.

They were... together now. Together as in a couple. A pair.

That idea still had a weird feeling for Grimmjow who had spent a majority of his life alone and with a select few who shared his bed every so often when a need arised.

Ichigo was different.

Different from anyone Grimmjow had ever come in counter with.

The younger man was brash, overly optimistic and overly stubborn– much like Grimmjow himself. Their banter to and fro seemed to come and go on a regular basis. It was natural for the two to argue back and forth. It seemed to just come with their nature.

Ichigo's feisty character was actually a turn on. The young street racer was certainly no pushover.

Their attraction, Grimmjow guessed, really began on that night that he had allowed for Ichigo to stay in his home while his personal doctor cared for him.

Grimmjow felt the whips of sleep finally begin to pull him down.

Having someone that cared for you, worried about you... It felt... kinda-

Ichigo shivered in his sleep which caused Grimmjow to subconsciously tighten his hold around the other.

-nice.

xxxxxxx

Sitting in the car on their way to work early Monday morning, Ichigo couldn't help but feel rather anxious. He hadn't told Grimmjow that he brought the card with him today. For all the blue haired CEO knew, the card was still sitting on the coffee table in the living room.

He mustn't let Grimmjow get wind of his plan t-

"What has you all fidgety?"

Fuck! "Nothing just the usual."

Pulling into his permanent parking spot, Grimmjow turned off the engine and exited the car. "The usual? You're usually nervous coming to work?"

"No just that... You and I are now together and wouldn't people feel-"

Blue eyes hardened. "Don't worry about what they think or say."

Ichigo's mouth dropped open. "What? Weren't you the one like thirty days ago telling _me _to 'blend in and act normal' because I'm now part of your world?"

Grimmjow already started his way towards the elevator. "Things have changed."

"I'll say."

As they made their way from the parking garage to the inner portion of the building and up to Grimmjow's office level, Ichigo passed by the secretary who once again delivered her daily sneer.

Ichigo glared right back.

Entering CEO Jagerjaques office, Grimmjow seemed to have picked up on his two workers' little rivalry. "Why do you insist on bugging my secretary?"

"What? She's the one who started it!"

Sitting down in his chair and pulling open his laptop, Grimmjow gave Ichigo a look. "Back in grade school are we?"

"Tch. Shut up Grimm..."

A few minutes later after Grimmjow had printed out a few papers and sent Ichigo to Shuuhei's office to deliver them, the younger man found this to be the perfect opportunity. Entering Shuuhei's office, the first thing Ichigo did was hand the man the card.

"Look at this."

The dark haired man took the card and examined it. "It's a card."

"Yes yes and it's got black and white markings! I need to know what it has to do with the games Shu!" Ichigo hissed, knowing that he didn't have too much time to just sit and discuss everything with the underground trader.

"I can't do this here Ichigo. You know th-"

Brown eyes begged. "Please Shuuhei."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?" Pantera's Vice President shook his head. "I'll scan it and send the image over to Renji. Give me two hours."

"You're the best." Turing and exiting the room, Ichigo headed back to complete more of his tasks assigned by Grimmjow. As time wore on, Ichigo tried valiantly to hide his anxiety.

Grimmjow however grew more and more agitated with the younger man's jumpy behavior. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Just shut up and sit down! Stop pacing you're driving me insane!"

"Sorry, sorry." Ichigo found his chair and sat just as he was told. Pulling open a binder, the younger business man begun filing the papers Grimmjow had asked him to do about ten minutes ago. Trying to hide something from Grimmjow was starting to prove to be more challenging that he had ever expected.

Then again, he wasn't doing a bang up job at hiding in the first place today.

Grimmjow's phone buzzed and the CEO hit the intercom. "What is it Hisagi?"

"_Sir, Incom has just sent over their collaboration project report for you to sign-"_

"Yes, yes I'm sending Ichigo." Grimmjow motioned towards the door and Ichigo was not a moment too late to get going.

Hurrying down the hallway and pushing into Shuuhei's office, Ichigo practically ran to the man's desk. "Well?"

xxxxxxx

Grimmjow halted in his typing.

Wait... he didn't have any project with Incom... That was all last month.

Pushing himself up from his desk, Grimmjow curiously made his way to his Vice President's office. What the hell was going on? Did he miss something?

Pushing open the door, Grimmjow's blue eyes widened.

Ichigo was pointing at something on Hisagi's computer screen, muttering about some kind of pattern in the form of a - "Ichigo."

Both men visibly jumped. Hisagi more so than Ichigo. The dark haired business man's obsidian eyes widened at the glowering look Grimmjow was now sending him. "G-Grimmjow."

"Hisagi... what are you doing?" Said man was about to answer but Grimmjow held up his hand. "Wait, I should direct this to you, Ichigo."

Slowly turning around, Ichigo gulped. Holy... FUCK... he was so dead. So. Fucking. Dead! "H-ey Grimm..."

The company's owner simmered. If he were a pot, the man would be boiling over. Shutting the door behind him and locking it, Grimmjow made his way towards the two seated men who had their eyes wide, mouths hanging open in shock. He towered over them in all his menacing glory. "What are you two doing?"

Neither answered. Neither had expected for Grimmjow to come in and bust them!

Seeing that he wasn't getting an answer, the blue haired CEO turned the computer screen around and came face to face with some kind of map or something on the screen. He instantly knew what it was resembling: the card from the first round of the Grand Five.

But why they hell did Hisagi have this?

"_I better get some good tender lovin' care after this one."_ A noise emitted from the speakers as the upper body of another person materialized in the upper right corner of the computer screen. _"Hey babe I hope that his is what you were looking for. I analyzed the card and- oh fuck... you're not Shuuhei..."_

Grimmjow was not a stupid man. He was very good at piecing things together but this! _This _was something else _entirely_! What he had managed to piece together was something he had not dreamed of. EVER.

Grimmjow saw red.

"ICHIGOOO!"

* * *

**TBC**

**So... Ichigo is kinda fucked now huh? LOL**

**Thanks a bunch for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter ~_^**

**Please drop a review! As an author, that's all I can ask for :)**

**~ChaosGarden**


	10. Chapter 10

**Crash Course **

**Ch 10**

**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for the delayed update for CC– there was an emergency I had to take care of. But I won't go into much detail, everything is OK now ^^. And it doesn't help that I've been scrambling to get things together before my study abroad trip. Anyways, thank you so, SO much to the following rad dudes: KuroRaven, Mistress Penelopye, Mesutora, Totoromo, Aerrow, LovefromSlytherin-AMLF, Gypsygrrl, .cake, LazyTurtle, inominatenoname, ichibanseiken, shadowX101, Black Storm Van Pendragon, tyl ashke, AvariceOfTheTulips, DunkinDonutz, DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC, Vardlynn, z e r o, XdesertXRoseX, forevereden, .Yumi, bloodytears87, sblack13, bs49184, Lioange, AlysSaphire, toolazytologin, Sever My Sweet Tooth, S., Olinek, HaruHaruGD, Regulus00, FrozenSunLight, dudeyaoi, SpacedOutGamer, PrincessFuFU, Mina Hikari, and UnforgivingDarkness.**

**DunkinDonutz: Thanks!**

**z e r o: Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad to hear that you're enjoying this ^^**

**AlysSaphire: -snickers- Poor Hisagi is probably cursing the day Ichigo came into his office. Thank you so much for reviewing! **

**Toolazytologin: HAHA nice penname ;P Thanks for reviewing! Hope you will enjoy this chapter ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, I really don't... so don't sue me because I can't give you anything... The amazing Tite Kubo does. But I don't recommend suing him either. Lol**

**Content/ Chapter warning: Ichigo has some major explaining to do and Grimmjow is trying his best to not over-react haha! More drama and some somethin' or another at the end that will hopefully spice up yer lives! (been listening to Spice Girls, don't judge!) Chapter begins right after last.**

* * *

"ICHIGOOO!"

Sitting in his computer chair within the safe confinements of his home, Renji was extremely thankful that he was not in the same room as the glaring blue haired CEO. Fuck, he really hoped that Shuuhei would be alright after th-

"What the hell is going on?" Grimmjow shouted, causing Renji to jump some even though he was miles away from the other. Goddamn this man was one scary sonofabitch when he was angry.

At once three voices began to reply.

"Grimm look I honestly didn't think that-"

"It was all Ichigo! I had nothing to do-"

"_I was just trying to do what they asked me to-"_

Gritting his teeth and balling up his fist, Grimmjow roared. "Shut up! Everyone just shut up!" Grimmjow reached over towards the computer and turned off the monitor.

He couldn't... think! Just that weekend Ichigo had come to him, telling him to be more forward and open. To not hide anything anymore because they were now together and in order for anything to work, there needed to be an open communication line. Now Grimmjow saw Ichigo as a walking irony. The young street racer had went behind Grimmjow's back and now got Hisagi involved in this!

"Ichigo, what did you do to make Shuuhei involved in this?"

Ichigo shivered at the chilly blue gaze. "I- I did- Wait what? Involved in what?"

"Do not play dumb with me Ichigo. I have little patience for people beating around the bush." The older man ran a hand through his cleanly kept hair and tugged some at the ends. "How did you get him involved in this?"

Ichigo's mouth opened and closed but no words formed. Grimmjow's steady glare made him shrink in on himself, like a dog hiding from his master when he knew he did something wrong. He really screwed it up this time... "Grimmjow I..." Ichigo glanced over to a bug-eyed Shuuhei. The dark haired Vice President had asked Ichigo to not blow his cover, to not tell Grimmjow about him but now... Fuck. What should he do?

"It was my fault for getting him involved with this Grimm. Don't be mad at Shu, please."

"Hisagi." Grimmjow walked over towards the wall and braced his arms against the pale paint. "Explain yourself to me." He turned and delivered a bone chilling glare. "Now."

Shuuhei's lips moved instantly. "Sir, Ichigo didn't... I mean he." Taking a deep breath, Shuuhei schooled his features and continued without a hitch. "Renji and I have been in this business for a long, long time. Longer than I have been here working for you Sir. We are not racers... We are more intel and part gatherers. People like Ichigo come to people like Renji and myself for help."

"And why did you not tell me that you and Ichigo knew one another when he first began working here?"

Shuuhei straightened in his seat. "I'm sorry if I'm over stepping my bounds Grimmjow but do you honestly think that I'd inform you of what I did outside of this? I consider this to be a part of my private life outside of work and it wasn't something of concern."

"Not of concern?" Grimmjow turned around, eyebrows pulled together. "What part of being Vice President for my company doesn't seem to be important to you? You are the second most important figure here besides the board!"

"I wasn't expecting anything else like... like this to happen. How was I supposed to know that you and Ichigo- Wait a second, you _know_?"

The blue haired CEO frowned. "What?"

Shuuhei tore his gaze away from his boss to Ichigo. "He knows?"

He... He knows what?... Oh. "Uhm... Kinda? Yeah?"

"What the hell Ichigo?" Shuuhei shouted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking!" Ichigo waved his arms around.

"Obviously!" Both Grimmjow and Shuuhei cried out in unison.

"What the hell is going on?" Grimmjow let out an aggravated sigh. "Fuck you two are confusing the shit out of me."

Shuuhei narrowed his eyes towards his friend. "Ichigo here needs to explain everything to us because it's obvious that _he _is the one behind this mess."

When two sets of inquisitive eyes landed on him, the orange haired personal assistant fidgeted in his seat. Fuck, fuck fuck! He'd really, really screwed himself over and made one hell of a mess with everything. He'd lost track of what he'd been saying to them and came up with a million excuses and possibilities to try and work his way out of their questions but now...

He'd woven himself into a tight web of problems and it was up to him to get himself unwound. No time like the present situation to start eh?

Ichigo first addressed Shuuhei's question. "Shuuhei y'know how you've wondered how I landed this job? Well, Grimmjow and I had a little run in about a month and a half ago... Well, it was more literal but I'm not going to get into that right now. He offered me this job even after I told him about my life. Things sorta evolved from there and well, he's now part of all this." Ichigo motioned towards the black computer screen where the card was once displayed. "He's helping me get closer to the inner circle."

The Vice President pursed his lips. "But why would _he _help someone like _you_? Sorry Grimmjow, Sir."

There was a few beats of silence, causing both Grimmjow and Ichigo to look at one another then to Shuuhei. Ichigo bit his lip. "Well... we're kinda more than boss and personal assistant now..."

It didn't take long for Shuuhei to understand what was being said. "Woah. Wasn't expecting that... Not that it really changes anything. Well, for me anyways..."

Ichigo waved that off. "Let's not get into that now hm? Anyways, we're now in this thing together and what I gave you was the 'prize' from the last race."

Now Ichigo turned towards Grimmjow and addressed his question. "Renji and Shuuhei have been part of the underground network for a long time. They're one of the most reliable sources but they choose who their customers are. If you're some haughty wannabe street kid then you're not worthy of their time. Well, same goes for anyone else in their field. Most of us take this seriously because it _is _our way of life. This is how we survive. Remember at the house when I mentioned Ren? Well, Ren is Renji and I know you know who Renji is."

"Tch. I still do not see why you are with him." Grimmjow glanced at the shorter man.

Shuuhei met Grimmjow's gaze evenly. "I could say the same thing for you Grimmjow."

Grimmjow's blue eyes scanned the room and the two occupants in it.

To think that his long time Vice President was part of the underground network... What else did he not know about these two that they were hiding from him? It made sense to Grimmjow now that Shuuhei kept his other life hidden. Hell, he would–does!– too.

Is that why Shuuhei took 'vacations'? Was it to meet up with potential customers or something?

Most likely, it was.

All three of them were somehow connected to the underground...

This made Grimmjow wonder how many others he knew were also part of this illegal network. Was it really illegal? Grimmjow didn't know what was really right and wrong anymore. He had everything set perfectly for him and then it all went to shit as soon as Ichigo came but...

Fuck he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't enjoying himself now.

Enjoying life a little more.

There were two parts of Grimmjow that now continually raged war within his mind: the good side that told him to get out of this mess while he still could, that he was a man of integrity and Ichigo was slowly ruining that clean streak. But there was also that sinister side whispering sweet temptations. Ichigo offered a kind of freedom Grimmjow had never had since he was thrust into the corporate world at a young age. This was a new way, a new path to explore!

What was he going to do?

A swell of emotions arose deep within Grimmjow.

Confusion.

Fear.

Longing.

Those being the most prominent.

He had already given Ichigo his word that he would help him now. There was no way he could just drop Ichigo out of his life after all that had happened. The young street racer had etched a place in the business man's heart and life.

Could he really manage both his corporate life and this new one Ichigo introduced him to?

Grimmjow's eyes connected with Ichigo's honey brown orbs.

Damn you Ichigo Kurosaki... Damn you. Crossing his arms over his chest, Grimmjow leaned back against the wall. Time to put all that behind him and figure out what the hell they were going to do now. "Now that that is all settled... What did you find out Hisagi?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and Shuuhei's eyes mirrored Ichigo's as they both looked at one another. Holy fuck did they just get off the hook?

A huge wave of relief washed over the once frightened pair.

Ichigo directed a smile towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow was like a volcano: the guy steamed until eruption, everyone runs out of the way and then when he simmers down he's more level headed and manageable. But it still didn't leave Ichigo feeling one-hundred percent just yet.

He still felt like an ass for earlier.

"_Uhm... is anyone alive over there?"_

All present heads swiveled towards the computer.

"_Shu? Ichigo? Anyone? It's gotten really quiet..."_

Ichigo leaned closer towards the monitor. "What the fuck?"

"_Ichigo!"_

"H-how...?"

"_Just because ya turned off the monitor doesn't mean the speakers don't work." _

When Grimmjow was by the computer earlier, staring at the screen, the business executive merely turned off the monitor as opposed to just shutting down the computer or merely exiting out of the call box. Both Shuuhei and Ichigo turned to Grimmjow. "What?" He snapped. "Don't give me that look."

Renji's snicker flowed over the speakers. _"For someone so high on the corporate ladder you really can be-"_

"I _dare _you to finish that sentence." Grimmjow growled out, immediately halting Renji's comment.

"_Right. Don't mention Grimmjow's technological challenges. Got it."_

"Renji!" Shuuhei sputtered.

"_Can someone please turn me on?"_

Ichigo let out a bark of laughter followed by Renji's own chuckles. _"Came out a _lot_ dirtier than I thought."_

After turning on the monitor and seeing Renji's still ever smirking face, Shuuhei pulled up the file his red headed partner sent over earlier. "Renji, you want to do the explaining?"

"_Sure thing. I analyzed the card underneath a black light and scanned in the shown images. Both front and back of the card each had their own design but the back is more map oriented." _The screen split into three separate windows: on small square holding Renji's screen and the other two with the front and back of the card respectfully. An assortment of lines ran across both screens holding the card. The left screen that showed the front of the card had green lines crossing and overlapping one another in a quadrant like formation.

"_The back is a map of the city."_

"And what does it mean?" Ichigo inquired, critically scanning the screen.

"_Getting to that Ichi, chill man."_ Renji's stylus pulled both images together so that they overlapped. _"Watch this..." _Both images super imposed themselves on one another. _"I couldn't figure out what the hell to make of this thing until I messed around with it on my computer for a bit. I split both sections apart then came at this thing like trying to figure out a puzzle. It worked."_

Ichigo gasped as suddenly the lines began digitizing together around the bowl in the number 6. An address, time and date appeared in a brilliant shining blue.

Screen sharing, Renji moved his stylus and circled certain points on the quadrant. _"There's no way you could have just held this thing up to a light and pulled the address out. Whoever designed this is a fucking genius." _Leaning back in his chair, Renji clasped both hands behind his head.

"_I'd really like see the actual card sometime." _He added as an afterthought.

"Where is that place?" Grimmjow asked as he scrutinized the image.

"_Already one step a head of ya." _Another sub screen popped up, displaying the warehouse.

Ichigo frowned. "It looks barren."

"_That's because it is barren idiot." _

"Shut up Renji." Turning back towards the abandoned warehouse located eight blocks off of the main street through Karakura City, Ichigo's mind ran through scenario after scenario: how many others would figure this out? Would they be there too? What if the next leg of the race is not what they expected? What then?

And most importantly, how long would it be till Nnoitra figured out where Ichigo was and what he was up to?

Word got around fast and Nnoitra was at the center of the network on the Eastern side of the city. Everything that was whispered somehow got back to him.

How was Ichigo going to out run a shadow and find out who framed him all in one go?

A vortex of worry swelled.

He knew what he signed up for as soon as he set wheel on the first race and made contact with one of the representatives.

What was that man's name again? Gin?

Maybe if he could somehow get into contact with that guy... maybe he'd be able to help Ichigo figure something out? Hell, it wouldn't hurt to just ask a simple question. After all, once a thought was implanted in someone's mind, it would slowly morph into an action. Hopefully Ichigo might benefit from that.

He felt eyes upon him and looked up catching Grimmjow's questioning stare before the older man gave him a look that said 'you will tell me what you're planning later.' Ichigo sighed knowing all too well that when they went back home this conversation was going to be brought up again.

Goddammit...

"_Yeah, go figure that the next set up is New Years."_

Renji's voice snapped Ichigo from his mental conversation with himself. "What?"

"_Pay attention Ichigo. The date for the next bit of this thing is New Years."_

"Why?"

"_Goddamn Ichi what do I look like a fucking Oracle? I don't know!"_

"Probably because everyone will either be too drunk to notice what's going to happen or all the noise created by the fireworks display by the waterfront will drown out whatever it is you guys will be doing." Grimmjow said simply as if it was common knowledge.

"That is a valid statement." Shuuhei nodded in agreement. "We have no idea what to really expect from this thing. I mean, from what we heard from others, it's usually your typical race... But now with some things changing, who knows what to expect anymore."

Ichigo collapsed onto his knees with his arms resting on them and his head situated in his open palms. "I still haven't gotten _anywhere _closer to figuring out who the assholes were who ambushed me and got me into this mess."

From his position standing next to Ichigo's seated form, Grimmjow clapped a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "We'll figure it out Ichigo."

A knock at Shuuhei's office door alerted everyone. "Excuse me? Sir? Is everything alright in there?"

The door handle rattled viciously. "Mr. Jaegerjaques? Mr. Hisagi?"

"Oh sure worry about them and not me. Stupid-"

Grimmjow delivered a quick backhand across Ichigo's head before walking over to the locked door. "Watch your mouth." Opening it, Grimmjow's large form successfully blocked the rest of the office space from his secretary's curious view. "What do you want?"

The shorter woman straightened herself and fixed her glasses. "Sir, I heard yelling and then silence. I was merely wondering if everything was alright in there– I can call security if you need some help."

Grimmjow looked back into the room to see Shuuhei's schooled expression and Ichigo's simmering glare directed at whatever part of the secretary he could see. A small smile tugged at the corner of the blue haired businessman's lips. "We're fine. A few disagreements is all. Thank you for your concern."

She nodded and tried to get some other glance at the room.

"Is there something else you need?" Grimmjow frowned.

"Nothing Mr. Jaegerjaques." Turing around, her lithe form moved back down the hallway towards her station, her black heels clicking against the floor.

Shutting the door again, Grimmjow turned around to face the others. "This needs to end here and now. I cannot risk more that I already have by having you all conducting this sort of business here. If there is anything else that needs to be said, do it outside of business hours. Is that understood?"

All three men felt chastised. All three men drooping their heads some.

"Sorry Grimm."

"Sorry Sir."

"_My bad."_

After that, the day seemed to go more smoothly. Ichigo wasn't a bouncing floozy anymore which calmed Grimmjow's once on edge nerves. Reports were filed, e-mails read and documents signed. One by one people began clocking out to head home.

Two extra hours past the five o'clock deadline, Grimmjow was still hunched over his desk reading through a final report.

Coming back into the room after running down to the mailroom to drop off a package, Ichigo gave a tired smile at Grimmjow's posture. "That's not good for your back you know."

"Hn."

Making his way over to the older man, Ichigo ran a hand down Grimmjow's back. "C'mon, sit up straighter otherwise you'll get another headache."

Blue eyes narrowed at the babying tone Ichigo took on. "I'm not a child."

Lips breaking into a smile, Ichigo's eyes softened. "You sure as hell act like one sometimes."

"Whatever." Grimmjow said as he shifted his posture, already feeling relief flood across his back and once slumped shoulders.

"Been getting any headaches today after all that went down?" Ichigo was about to run a hand through blue strands but held back. Maybe it was too soon to have more intimate like touches in a social place? As silly as it sounded, that's what flitted across Ichigo's mind. Even though they slept in the same bed now, Ichigo was somewhat reluctant to do more.

Shaking his head, Grimmjow let out a puff of air before leaning his head back against the black leather seat. "No surprisingly."

Ichigo stared down into twin pools of crystalline blue. Eyes are windows to the soul, the saying goes. It couldn't be any more truthful. Ichigo had taken notice of the color changes Grimmjow's eyes go through.

An angry Grimmjow meant a stormy blue-grey twin pools; a happy Grimmjow lead to nearly shining sky blue; a hurting Grimmjow meant a dull sky blue and... Ichigo bit his lip. He was now wondering what a lusting Grimmjow's eyes would look like.

Oh no, do not go there! Ichigo berated himself.

"What are you thinking about, Ichigo?"

Grimmjow's sentence snapped the street racer back to reality. "Huh? Nothing, really."

"Tch. You're a poor liar, you know that?" A twitch of Grimmjow's lips nearly yielded to a smile.

Setting his hands on the arm rests, Ichigo leaned down so that his head was directly above Grimmjow's. "So? What're you going to do about it?"

This time instead of answering Grimmjow reached behind Ichigo's head and pulled down. Lips connecting, the CEO smiled inwardly when he felt Ichigo stiffen some before relaxing into the sudden kiss. Pulling away first, Grimmjow moved to sit upright again and finish off his work. "Something like that maybe."

Large brown eyes blinked. Well fuck if today wasn't filled with spontaneous moments... "Something like that he says."

Shaking his head, Ichigo walked over towards the couch and plopped down, kicking his legs over the armrest. "How much longer Grimm?" Ichigo yawned loudly, trying to emphasize his tiredness and hopefully make Grimmjow work a little faster.

"Give me ten minutes."

"Aaah... ten minutes?" Ichigo groaned. "We've been here since like... the butt crack of dawn."

Blue eyes glanced up from the white paper in astonishment. "It was eight in the morning."

Pulling himself into a sitting position, Ichigo's eyes connected with Grimmjow's. "I rest my case." The young man then fell back against the cool leather, swinging his arm over the front.

A few moments of silence then Ichigo heard Grimmjow's voice. "Earlier Ichigo when we were talking with Shuuhei, what was it that you were thinking about?"

It took a moment for Ichigo's tired brain to filter the question, causing Grimmjow to call out Ichigo's name once more. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah I'm trying to remember..." Fuck, what was it? Oh yeah... "The guy who we met at the end of the last race, the one who gave us the card, said his name was Gin. He must know _something _about Nnoitra or the bastards who jumped me. If he's the one handing out the directions or whatever, then that must mean he's in contact with the inner circle right?"

That caught Grimmjow's attention and he stopped scanning the papers sitting before him. "Ichigo, you're treading into very dangerous waters now."

Gazing up at the ceiling, Ichigo held up his hand as if reaching for something. "I know but, what else can I do? I need to take risks in order to get some kind of lead Grimm. I can't just sit back and hope something will happen. Being in the races is one thing, but I need to make connections with those who are deeper than me. Gin could be my first lead."

Ichigo's gaze turned outwards, glancing at the city stretched out before them. Small specks fell from the sky, hitting the window and slowly melting on contact. It had begun to snow.

A few more weeks and then the next round would begin and... and what then?

Fuck why couldn't things just happen like they did in movies? Shit goes down, friends of friends show up and they devise a plan of attack and then BAM! Everything is hunky dory afterwards.

"I'll as Szayel if he's come into contact with anyone matching your guys."

Ichigo quickly flung himself upwards, regretting it as the sudden movement brought on a wave of dizziness. "Wait, you can't just ask him! I've dragged you into this, no need to bring him in."

Grimmjow waved it off. "It's just a simple yes or no question Ichigo. If you're so stuck, I might as well offer some more assistance."

"Hey this isn't some donate-to-poor-pathetic-Ichigo fund is it?"

That received a chuckle from the older man. "Who ever said you had a fund?"

"Well I mean no one said anythin' about a f- Hey!" Ichigo caught on to the underlying words. "You're an asshole." He grumbled before falling back down onto the couch.

Ichigo must have nodded off because next he knew he was being woken up by Grimmjow's hand on the side of his face. "Wake up before I leave your ass behind."

"Done already? That was quick." Ichigo rolled over, nearly falling off the side of the couch in the process. He glanced at the clock situated on the coffee table and gave a shout. "It's nine! It's fucking nine at night!" Ichigo turned to Grimmjow. "If that is what ten minutes equates to in Grimmjow-time I need to start bringing crossword puzzles with me."

Grimmjow opened his office door and stepped out. "Move it Ichigo."

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Shit... you're such a hard ass sometimes."

xxxxxxx

Shinji threw back another shot– his third one of the night before slapping down a few bills to cover the drinks and headed out. The day had been a real bitch at the auto shop he worked at. Some bimbo decided that she knew more about cars than he did and practically directed him on how to change the fucking tires.

"Blah blah blah well screw you ya dumb shit..." Shinji, being the cunning man that he was, tried coaxing the woman out of his way but oh no. There was no way in hell she was going to just bugger off and leave him to do his thing. He had snapped at her after she came behind the customer line into the garage itself and began pointing out what to do and what he was 'totally doing wrong'.

The blond was a natural smooth talker but obviously this woman was immune to him and after the usually laid-back Shinji was pushed over the edge... Things just went downhill.

A mad Shinji meant a mad manager and of course the chick got away with a free tire change.

He had to admit it though, she knew how to cheat the system and damn, was she a pro or what? Guess he couldn't be too mad at her for that. It was amusing watching his boss get nattered at by a pint sized tamagotchi.

Pulling on his jacket, Shinji made his way to the exit at the bar. Pushing open the door and heading out into the night, the blond made his way down the street towards his apartment nearly four blocks away.

Convenient eh?

Pulling out his key, the blond stuck it into the lock and turned. Stepping into the dark house, the blond let out a small yelp as his cat skittered around his feet. "Ah fuck! What the hell Ninja?"

Shutting the door, Shinji made his way further into his home towards the bedroom. Flicking on the light in his room, the blond shrugged off his jacket and headed to the bathroom. Finishing up in there, he opened the bathroom door and shouted as a punch was directed his way.

"What the FUCK?"

Dodging out of the way, Shinji tried to shut the bathroom door but the larger man threw his entire body weight against it, causing the blond to loose his grip and footing. The force of the door being flung open by the man had Shinji flying backwards into sink, hitting his head on the white porcelain.

Consciousness fled from him.

* * *

**TBC**

**Poor Shinji! He had a really bad day :( Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be posted this weekend :) And on that note, as some of you may know, I will be studying abroad for about a month so this will be my last update till I come back in June. Have an awesome month ya'll!**

**For those of you living in the US and are part of the states which were hit by the tornados, my prayers and thoughts go to you. Stay strong guys :)**

**Thanks a bunch for reading!**

**As a humble author, a review is all that I can ask for ^^**

**Oh and I hope you all received author replies... I know that something's been going on with ff again and some people aren't receiving author replies... :( I love you all! I really, really do!**

**~ChaosGarden**


End file.
